lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Lista longa de parolas engles mancante
Esta es un lista de parolas mancante, trovada par (a) un compara automatida entre la traduis en la disionario e un lista de tota parolas engles, e (b) un prosede de filtri cuasi tota de los como no comun conoseda par parlores engles. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z a *✓ abalone - abalon *✓ abate + calmi *✓ abet + aida *✓ abscissa - axisa (< italian) *✓ abstractionism — astratisme *✓ abutment + stribo *✓ academia — academias *✓ accrual + cumula (nom) *✓ achy — doleta (ache), doletosa (achy) *✓ acrid — de odor agu; amarga *✓ actionable — prosedable (incluinte la sinifia legal e la sinifia jeneral "able to be acted on") *✓ adamant — ostinosa *✓ adipose - adipos *✓ adonis - adonis *✓ aerospace + airospasio *✓ affidavit - afadavit? *✓ afloat — flotante (incluinte metafor la sinifia "sin detas") *✓ aft — popal (ance per "astern") *✓ afterbirth — plasenta *✓ afterburner — posardador *✓ aftereffect — posefeto *✓ afterimage — posimaje, posimpresa *✓ aftershave — losion de (pos?) rasa *✓ aftertaste — sabor restante/persistente *✓ agape — agape (en la sinifia cristian) *✓ ageism — edisme? si *✓ agitprop — ajitprop? si *✓ agora — agora (en la sinifia antica elinica) *✓ agrarianism - cultiverisme? *✓ airedale — terier de Airedale *✓ airfare — custa de viaja (par avion) *✓ airfoil — airofolia? si *✓ airmail — posta de avion? airoposta? airoposta, si *✓ akimbo — con manos sur ancas? (espaniol dise "en jarras", cual es bela ma idiomal: carafin!) - me gusta carafin *✓ albacore - tun blanca (Thunnus alalunga) *✓ alderman — vismaior *✓ ale — al? ale? ale. *✓ alewife - alosa arengin Alosa pseudoharengus *✓ alexia — alexia *✓ allegro — felis? vivosa? bonumorosa? (multe tal termas italian esiste en musica; cisa nos debe mera reteni los como parolas stranjer en loca de atenta tradui tota). me gusta vivosa. *✓ allele — alelo *✓ alpenhorn, alphorn — corno alpal. con locas, me sujeste "corno alpan". **Clari, pf. Tu gusta ambos de "alpal" e "alpan"? O vole cambia tota usas de "alpal" a "alpan"? Simon **tota, como "himalaian". jorj *✓ altarpiece — arte de altar *✓ altimeter — altimetre *✓ alumna, alumnus — studiante pasada *✓ amaryllis - amarilis Amaryllidaceae *✓ americanize — americani *✓ ammeter — amperimetre *✓ amoral — sin moralia? **si. jorj *✓ ampoule - sealed glass capsule with liquid esp for injections — ampola? **si. jorj *✓ amylase - amilasa. enzyme in saliva and pancreatic fluid, converts starch and glycogen into simple sugars *✓ analeptic - restorative medicine. **analetico. jorj *✓ anastomosis - anastomose. cross-connection tween adjacent tubules, eg blood vessels, intestine... *✓ anchorite, anchoress - religious recluse — eremita; anacoreta **eremita. jorj *✓ ancillary - providing nec support to the operation of an organization — aidante, ajuntada **aidante. jorj *✓ andante - music: moderately slow tempo — "paseante". **bon. jorj *✓ andiron - portatronco - metal support for wood in fireplace *✓ androgen — androjen *✓ angelfish - pex anjelin. Pterophyllum *✓ aniline - colorless oily liquid in coal tar, used in making dyes, drugs, plastics **tro tecnical. jorj **Ma en fato, me trova ce lo es ja en la disionario per plu ca du anios. Me no comprende como lo ia apare en esta lista! Simon **en esta caso, lasa ce lo reposa ala! :o) *✓ ani — (un spesie de avia) **ani Crotophaga jorj *✓ ankh — anc **bon. jorj *✓ anneal - heat metal or glass and then cool slowly to make it tougher **recoce. jorj *✓ anodyne - inoffensive; painkiller **paradole. *✓ anomia - form of aphasia - unable to recall names of ordinary objects **anomia. *✓ antediluvian - before the flood; ridiculously oldfashioned **predeluvial. *✓ anthill — monton de formicas √ (= bon, oce. jorj) *✓ antibacterial — antibateria (como "antimicrobio" e otras) √ *✓ antics — bufonia; bufonales √ *✓ Antichrist — Anticristo √ *✓ anticorrosive — anticorode √ *✓ antifreeze — parajela √ *✓ antigravity — antigravita √ *✓ antihistamine — antiistamina √ *✓ antiparticle — antiparticula √ *✓ antiperspirant — parasuo √ *✓ antipope — antipape √ *✓ antlion **formicaleon *✓ lacewing **crisopa *✓ applique ** + aplica *✓ aquaculture — acuacultur √ *✓ aqualung — (simil a airador) ** + autorespirador *✓ aquanaut — un person ci usa un "aqualung" ** + sumerjor *✓ aquaplane — (esta es "plane" = "glide, lisca") **lisca sur acua *✓ argus - greek myth - monster with 100 eyes — ance un spesie de fasan, papilio e pex **no nesesada. jorj *✓ argyle - pattern of multicolor diamonds, used in knitted garments — argail? argyll? **ajetivo: rombosa jorj *✓ arhat - in bud and hind: someone who has attained the goal of religious life **arhat *✓ arroyo - steep gully cut by water in arid region — vale de rieta **foson? *✓ ascorbic acid - vitamin found in citrus and green veg - vitamin C **vitamina C *✓ ashram — axram √ *✓ aspen **poplo tremante *✓ aspic - savory jelly made with meat stock — aspic **aspica *✓ assegai - slender irontipped hardwood spear used by southern africans — zagaia √ *✓ asshole, arsehole - (leteral) buco de culo, merdador?; (person) merda, merdin? **merda, culo; leteral: buco de culo *✓ atavism, atavistic - characterized by a reversion to something ancient or ancestral — atavisme, ataviste √ *✓ atherosclerosis - disease: plaques on inner walls of arteries **aterosclerose *✓ atlas — (= libro de mapas) atlas **libro de mapas *✓ atman — atman (= spirito) **spirito *✓ atonal - music: not written in any key or mode **nontonalia? *✓ atrocity — un cruel? **odiable? *✓ attache — ataxe? ** + ajente *✓ audiology — audiolojia √ *✓ audiophile — audiomanica √ *✓ audiovisual — audiovideo? audiovidal? **audiovideo *✓ aura — (en la sinifia spirital) areola? ** aura (inclui la esperia vidal de un migrania) *✓ authenticity — cisa nos nesesa "autentica", car "serti(da)" es un idea plu jeneral, e "authentication" es un conseta importante en la mundo moderna **me acorda. *✓ automotive — automobilal √ *✓ avuncular — Guido ia demanda resente sur esta; "tin" ia pare alora tro bizara, ma lo pare min strana pos nosa aseta de "ti" como radis sin jenero; o "tial"? **"como un tio", me opina. b *✓ babe — bebe; ance usable per sinifia "ameta", "mea cara"? **nos no nesesa ajunta la sinifia metafor *✓ baccarat **bacara *✓ backbend — en jinastia **arci a retro? *✓ backdate — predati? "dati" = pone un data a (par scrive lo o par descovre lo) √ *✓ backlog — cumula √ *✓ backspace — (la tecla e ata) retrospasi √ *✓ backstage — postadio? (compara "antestadio") √ *✓ backtrack — resegue sua pasos (ance "retrace one's steps") √ *✓ badmouth, backbite — desloda? (catura la idea de "cuando la person es asente" es difisil) **maldise, malacusa *✓ baguette — basto de pan? ("bagete" es internasional usada) **oce, bagete *✓ bagworm **no nesesada *✓ bailout — rescate finansial? salva finansial? **rescate finansial *✓ bale — faxo (de feno) √ *✓ baleen — barba de balena √ *✓ balsa — ocroma? (Ochroma pyramidale) √ *✓ bandana — bandana (ance "kerchief") √ *✓ bandstand — ciosco de bande? ciosco de musica? templeta? (me gusta "templeta") **ciosco de bande, me opina. perce "templeta"? **"Templeta" es la parola usada en espaniol. Simon *✓ bandy — (bandy a rumour about) sperde casual, rumori? (of legs) arcin? convesa? **no nesesada (pardona per cambia me deside sur alga parolas!) *✓ bane — tormenta? pesta? **no nesesada *✓ bantam — cisa nonesesada, ma "bantamweight" es "con pesa de gal" **no nesesada *✓ banter — burletas? replicas bonumorosa? **burleta (v) *✓ barf — "vomiti", evidente, ma cisa "descome" como un parola umorosa? **sola vomiti, me opina *✓ barhop — turi de bares (ance "pub crawl") √ **bon! *✓ barque **no nesesada *✓ barracuda **baracuda, Phyraena barracuda *✓ barstool — sejeta de bar √ *✓ baseboard — moldur de funda? moldur de solo? (ance "skirting board") **moldur de solo *✓ basswood **no nesesada *✓ baste — umidi? moia? ("baste" ave ance un sinifia en cose) **posible "grasi" en coce, "cose laxi" en cose *✓ bastion — bastion (ance per "bulwark") √ *✓ batiste - un stofa lejera e delicata de linen o coton — batista √ *✓ batten — plance √ *✓ bayberry **mirica *✓ bayou — baiu? **+ pantan sufisi *✓ bazooka — (musical e militar) bazuca √ *✓ beagle — bigel? √ *✓ beanbag — (per jogla, etc) saco de favas; (per senta) cuxin de favas √ *✓ beanstalk — talo de fava √ *✓ bearskin — xapo de pelo *✓ beatnik — bitnic √ *✓ bechamel — bexamel (ance "white sauce") √ *✓ bedclothes, bedding — stofas de leto √ *✓ bedpan — bol de leto **me sujeste casola de leto **Tota la otra usas de "casola" pertine a cosini, e la linguas romanica usa sua parolas per "basin" (= bol en elefen). **serta. jorj *✓ beefeater — ioman √ *✓ in a beeline, as the crow flies — par vola de avia? **no nesesada. *✓ behemoth — behemot? **besta monstrin **Monstron? ***me ta prefere "monstro jigante". jorj *✓ nos nesesa ajunta "mastodon" a "mamute" *✓ beltway, ringroad — via anelo? orbital? ("orbital" pare plu clar) **via ensircante o via periferial *✓ bestiary — compendio de bestias √ *✓ bier — portacaxon? table funeral? **portacaxon es bon. *✓ bilge — sentina **acua de cala **"Acua de cala" es bon per la acua. Ma "bilge" es fundal la nom de la comparte la plu basa en un barcon, o la mur de esta do la fondo curvi per deveni vertical. Me ia sujesta "sentina" per nomi esta comparte. Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ billfold - wallet **portamone *✓ bipartisan, bipartite — bipartito? **bipartida (aj, biolojia); bipartisan (aj, politica) *✓ birdcall — esce nos dise ce avias e otra animales "clama"? **serta, ma "canta de avia" es plu esata. **Lo es bon per "birdsong". A "birdcall" es un caa! o un pip! individua, sin melodia. Me ia ajunta "clama de avia" per esta. Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ biretta — bireta **bereta, o no inclui ***alora, no inclui jorj *✓ bittern **botor (Botaurinae) *✓ blab **esposa *✓ blabbermouth **esposor *✓ blackball **vota contra (algun) **"Rejeta (par vota)" es plu prosima a la sinifia engles. Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ blacklight **lumina ultravioleta (ja en disionario) *✓ blacktop ** + bitume **Me pensa ce lo es "asfalto" ("usada como un surfas per vias"). Bitume es la composante viscosa de esta. Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ blastoff **lansa *✓ blazer **jaca de club, jaca de scola *✓ blazon ** + scermo eraldial; (v) mostra la scermo *✓ bleacher **sejas stratida? **Los es niveles, no stratos. Ma me sujesta "scalera de bancas" o "bancas scalerin". Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ bleary **neblosa *✓ bleat **bala (parola nova) *✓ bleeder **sanguininte; emofilica, sanguor (ofendente) **Per me, la sinifia xef de "bleeder" es "(nonformal) un person, regardada como compatiable o despetable". Lo es probable sola conoseda en Britan, e aora pico anticin (no como "sod" e "bugger", cual es ancora comun usada con la mesma sinifia). Los es apena plu ca modos asentuada de dise "person en un situa problemosa". Simon ***posible derivada de "bleeding"? ma plu bon: inclui sola "sanguinte". jorj *✓ nesesa "emofilia" *✓ blenny - small spiny fish sin scales Blennioidei **bleni? *✓ blinders = blinkers **scermioios? *✓ blissful **joiosa, estasiante *✓ blithe - cheerful but w callous indifference **sin conserna *✓ blitz **bombarda *✓ blockage ** + bloci *✓ blockbuster ** filma/libro susedosa *✓ bloodbath **+ masacra, banio de sangue *✓ bloodcurdling ** terorinte; caliante de sangue *✓ bloodless **sin sangue *✓ bloodletting **sangui *✓ bloodmobile **caravan de dona de sangue *✓ bloodshot **(ojo) sanguosa *✓ bloodsucker **sucasangue *✓ bloodthirsty **side per sangue *✓ bloomer (girl's gym pants) **+ pantala faldin **No, "bloomers" ia es un pantalon laxe e fronsida a la talo, per femes sirca 1850, tipal portada su un falda plu corta. Pos cuando acel moda ia desapare, la parola "bloomers" ia deveni usada (a la min per alga tempo en Britan) per un vesteta de fem simil a un pantala laxe. Probable nos no nesesa inclui la parola, car lo es un cosa de cultur istorial — si on vole scrive sur lo, on pote nomi lo "blumer". Simon **bon, ma en america norde, los es un pantala laxe e faldin per eserse en scola, sirca la 1950s e 1960s. la parola no es sufisinte importante, me pensa. jorj **Si, cada de sua multe definis es mera istorial. Simon *✓ blooper **era comica *✓ blotch **manxa *✓ blowback **no nesesada *✓ blowfly **mosca de carne *✓ blowgun **serbatana *✓ blowhard **bravator *✓ blowhole buco de respira *✓ bluefin **no nesesada *✓ bluegrass **blugras *✓ bluejay **jai blu *✓ blurb **anunsia *✓ blurt **dise sin pensa *✓ bluster ** + bravata *✓ boarder **pensionor *boardinghouse **pensioneria? *Ma "pension" no sinifia acel. Lo es un paia periodal donada. Simon ** serta. ma la linguas romanica (e otras) usa esta ance per "boardinghouse". me no ave un problem con omonimes. ma bon: nos ave ja "oteleta". posible "visitor" sufisi per "boarder". jorj *✓ boatbill ** + becobarcin *✓ boater **xapo de palia *✓ boatyard ** + barconeria *✓ bobcat Lynx rufus **lince rojin *✓ bobolink Dolichonyx ** boblince *✓ bobwhite Colinus ** colino - un jenero de coturnix *✓ bodice ** + corseto; camiseta de roba *✓ bodkin ** dageta (su daga) *✓ boffin ** + siensiste *✓ bohemian ** boemian (su boemia) *✓ bologna, boloney ** salsix bolonian *✓ bolshevism, bolshevist, bolshevic **bolxevisme, bolxeviste *✓ bolster ** + suporta *✓ bolus ** bolo (nota: omonim "lawn bowling" etc) *✓ bombardier **bombor (su bomba) *✓ bombast ** + bravata *✓ bombproof ** parabomba *✓ bombshell ** + bomba; fem sesosa *✓ bonanza ** fortuna grande *✓ bonbon ** bonbon **Nos no pote reusa "confeto"? Simon *** bonbon es un forma spesial de confeto, e la parola es multe internasional. jorj *✓ bondsman ** garantior *✓ booger ** + muco nasal *✓ boogyman ** la devoror? la asustor? **Me gusta "asustor" — lo es simil a "asustavia". Simon *✓ bookbinding ** + relia (n) *✓ bookend ** securilibro *✓ bookie, bookmaker ** ajente de aposta *✓ bookkeeper, bookkeeping ** + contor *✓ bookplate **insinia de libro? **Me sujesta la nom internasional: "un exlibris". Simon **internasional, ma un cosa cual no nesesa un nom spesial, e serta no un nom multe non-elefen! jorj **Me ia ajunta "insinia de libro". *✓ boomtown **vila rica *✓ boondocks **vila povre *✓ bootjack **tenibota *✓ bootlace ** + cordeta *✓ bootleg ** alcol nonlegal; (v) importa/venda alcol nonlegal *✓ bootstrap ** tirabota? **Espaniol dise "orea", e nos dise "oreta" per "tab (of page)", donce me sujesta ajunta "bootstrap" a "oreta". *** "oreta" es bon. jorj *✓ booze ** alcol *✓ borax a white mineral in some alkaline salt deposits, used in making glass and ceramics, as a metallurgical flux, and as an antiseptic. **borax *✓ bordello ** + bordel *✓ borderland ** + frontera *✓ borough ** + distrito *✓ bossy ** + autoritar, esijente *✓ bottleneck **colo de botela; streta conjestante *✓ botulinum **toxina de botulisme *✓ botulism **botulisme *✓ boudoir **sala de dormi; sala de fem *✓ bouffant **(capeles) + inflada *✓ bountiful ** + abundante, jenerosa, produosa *✓ bourbon **borbon? uisce american *✓ bout ** + ataca, + combata *✓ boutonniere **flor de fora? **Me pensa "flor de boton". Simon **oce. jorj *✓ bowdlerism **sensura **nos nesesa ajunta "expurge" a "sensura" *✓ bowery **no nesesada *✓ bowlegged **con gamas arcida *✓ bowline **no nesesada *✓ boxcar ** vagon de benes *✓ boxfish Family Ostraciontidae ** pex caxin *✓ boyhood ** enfantia mas, jovenia mas **jovenia (ja en la disionario) Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *✓ brachial **brasal *✓ brackish **marin, salosa *✓ brahma **brama - dio-creator en induisme **no nesesa? Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ***me prefer inclui lo. jorj *✓ brahman, brahmin **braman - person de la casta plu alta en induisme; metafor - person de la clasa plu alta **no nesesa? Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ***ancora, me prefer inclui lo. jorj *✓ brainchild **inventa (ja en la disionario) Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ *✓ brakeman **frenor Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ *✓ braless **sin portaseno (me pensa che nos nesesa un corti como "bra"!) Agurol (talk) 16:19, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ ***me prefer ce nos reteni "portaseno", e no ajunta "bra"! jorj *✓ branchlike **ramin *✓ brasserie **taverna *✓ brat **me gusta la italian "moccioso" (= "snotty") Agurol (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) **turbosa (an si "mucosa" ta es divertinte!) jorj *✓ bratwurst **bratwurst?? **Salsix de axida? Simon ***posible nos pote cade esta parola. jorj ***Me acorda. *✓ brawny **musculosa (ja en la disionario) Agurol (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ *✓ bray **iii? trompi? *✓ brazen **sin vergonia; italian "sfacciato" (= "without face") Agurol (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) √ *✓ breadbasket **rejion de cultiva **Lo es la rejion de cultiva sereales, ma me sujesta ce nos usa "graneria" como un metafor (seguente espaniol). Simon ***bon. jorj *✓ breadwinner **suportor (de familia) *✓ breakable **rompable *✓ breakaway **separable; avansante *✓ breaker ** onda grande? ** Me ajunta "onda spumante". Simon *✓ breakfront **no nesesada *✓ breakout ** + evade *✓ breakpoint **no nesesada *✓ breakup **fini un relata *✓ breastbone **sterna (italian: sterno; espaniol: esternòn) Agurol (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) **sterno - ja en disionario *✓ breaststroke **nada ranin *✓ breechcloth, breechclout **+ covreseso *✓ breezeway **pasaje covreda **Me ajunta "coredor esterna". Simon *✓ breezy **ventetosa *✓ brethren **frates *✓ bricklayer **bricor *✓ bridal **de sposa nova *✓ brie **bri *✓ brig **prison a barcon **vide "brigantine" Agurol (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *✓ brigantine **brigantin *✓ brightener **briliante **luminador Agurol (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2017 (UTC) **me prefere "briliante". jorj *✓ brimless **sin borda Agurol (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *✓ brimstone ** + sulfur *✓ brinkmanship **politica perilosa, politica de risca calculada *✓ briquet, briquette **brice de carbon *✓ brisket **carne de peto *✓ brisling **no nesesada *✓ britches ** + pantala *✓ broach ** + introdui *✓ broadax, broadaxe **axon *✓ broadcloth **stofa densa *✓ broadsword ** + spadon *✓ brocade **brocada - stofa rica, comun seda, teleda con un motif relevada, comun de oro o arjenta *✓ broiler ** + grilia *✓ brokenhearted **con cor creveda *✓ brokerage **ajenteria de intercambia *✓ bromide Chemistry a compound of bromine with another element or group, esp. a salt **bromuro - un composada de bromo con un otra elemento o grupo, spesial un sal **Me opina ce esta debe es "bromido", como "clorido" e "fluorido". Simon ***serta. jorj *✓ bronchodilator **broncodilador **En fato, "broncodilatante" es ja listada (e sustantias es -antes, no -adores). Simon *✓ bronchoscope **broncoscopio *✓ bronchoscopy **no nesesada *✓ broomstick **manico de scopa *✓ browbeat ** + menasa *✓ brownie **torteta de xocolada *✓ brunt **colpa major *✓ brushoff **refusa *✓ brusk ** + enerjiosa **No, acel es "brisk". "Brusk" pare es un spele rara de "brusque", cual es ja "brusca". Simon *✓ brutishness **no nesesada *✓ bubbly **bolosa *✓ buccaneer **pirata *✓ buckaroo **cauboi *✓ buckler **scermeta? *✓ buckshot **no nesesada *✓ buckskin **pel de servo *✓ buckteeth **dentes de coneo *✓ buddy ** + ami *✓ budge **move peti *✓ bugeye **oio protendente *✓ bugger **sodomi (ajunta ance "sodomize") **Me sujesta ce "sodomia" deveni fundal un verbo, como "compatia" e otras. Simon ***oce. jorj *✓ bugler **cornetor *✓ buildup **cresente? **Cumula; prepara. Simon *✓ bulbous **bulbin *✓ bulkhead ** + muron? *✓ bulldog **buldog *✓ bullfinch a stocky Eurasian finch with a short, thick bill, and typically with gray or pinkish plumage, dark wings, and a white rump. Genus Pyrrhula **pirula *✓ bullfrog - very large frog, with booming croak, predator Genus Rana and Pyxeciphalus **rana grande (nesesada?) **Me ia ajunta lo, car si no, on va demanda "como on dise 'bullfrog' en elefen"? ☺ Simon *✓ bullied **tormentada (nesesada?) **No nesesada: mera un derivada de "bully". Simon *✓ bullion **bara de or, bara de arjenta *✓ bullpen ** + ensirca per bestias *✓ bullring ** arena de bove **Stadion de bove. Simon *bullshit ** merde de bove **E per la verbo de parla? "Parla merda"? Simon ** vera, nos no nesesa inclui "merde de bove" per la cosa fisical! ma per no es tro "engles", me acorda ce "parla merde" es bon. la linguas romanica ave multe parolas per esta, ma lo es un bon eleje jeneral, per un nom e un verbo. jorj **Me no ia intende sujesta ce nos debe ajunta "merda de bove" per la cosa fisical. Ma lo es un formula nomin, e la metafor "bullshit" en engles es no sola un nom, ma ance un verbo. "Parla merda" es bon per la verbo, me acorda. Simon *✓ bulrush ** + sipero; + tifa *✓ bulwark ** bastion (asetada a supra per "bastion") *✓ bumble ** + bambola *✓ bumbler ** bambolor *✓ bunco, bunko **froda *✓ bunghole **boca de baril *✓ burble **murmura *✓ burgess **no nesesada *✓ burglarproof **parafura *✓ burl a slub or lump in wool or cloth, a rounded knotty growth on a tree ** + noda *✓ burnish ** + brilia *✓ burse **no nesesada *✓ busboy **aidaservor *✓ bushido **buxido - moral code of a samurai *✓ bushman ** san - demonim - membro de un de la poplas orijinal de Africa sude *✓ bushtit **egitalido (Aegithalidae) **Me divina ce tu intende "ejitalido". Simon ***serta. jorj *✓ butch ** masin *✓ butte ** colina *✓ butterfat ** gras de bur *✓ buttermilk ** sero de lete ** Sero de bur. Simon *✓ buttery ** burosa *✓ buttonhole **fora de boton **Buco de boton. "Fora" es un tunel creada par un forador. "Buco" es la parola jeneral per "hole". Simon *✓ butyl **butil - un radical alcil derivada de butano *✓ bylaw **regula dirijal *✓ byline **suscrive de autor *✓ bystander ** + oservor (ance per "onlooker") **pasante Agurol (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2017 (UTC) c *✓ cabby, cabdriver ** + taxiste *✓ caboose ** vagon final *✓ cacciatore ** gal de xasor *✓ cachet **marca de respeta *✓ cadaver **corpo mor *✓ caddy **ja su portor **Ance "contenador". *✓ cadre **ecipo *✓ caduceus **caduseo *✓ caesar **sesar *✓ caesarean, cesarean, cesarian **sesarea - ja en disionario *✓ cafeteria **cafeteria? **Caferia de bufe? Simon ***o simple "buferia" jorj ***A, eselente! Simon *✓ cairn **monumento de rocas *✓ cajole ** + convinse *✓ cajun ** cajun *✓ cakewalk ** pasea grandiosa; fasil *✓ caldera **crater *✓ calibration **ajusta (nom) *✓ calliope **organo de vapor *✓ calliper **calibro **Nos ave ja "pacimetre". Cual es plu bon? **me vide. me prefere "calibro". vera, me no conose de do "pacimetre" veni! jorj **De portuges, me crede. Ma serta "calibro" es plu bon. Simon *✓ callow **nonmatur *✓ caloric **calorial *✓ calvary **calvario *✓ camaraderie **cameradia *✓ camembert **camamber *✓ canalboat **barcon de canal *✓ canasta **canasta *✓ cancan **cancan *✓ candlepower ** + candela *✓ candor, candour **onestia *✓ canon **canon (omonim, ma oce) **Me divina ce esta es per la sinifia musical e "un colie de testos autenticida". Ance per la eglesor? Simon ***me ia defini lo como "un colie de libros con un autor o un tema; un colie de libros santa; un peso de musica en cual la melodia coaveni partal." me pensa ce la sinifia eglesal pote es espresada par "la parolas de santi" o simil. jorj ***Serta. Ma en mea dialeto de engles, lo es ance "a member of the clergy who is on the staff of a cathedral, especially one who is a member of the chapter". Sur esta me demanda. Simon ***a, me no nota lo. posible nos pote usa "prete regulada" (pd un prete ci segue la regulas de san Agustino, etc)? o nos pote no inclui esta defini? lo es multe tecnical, no? me va respeta tua deside. jorj *✓ cant **jergo *✓ cantaloupe **cantalupo *✓ cantankerous ** + disputosa *✓ canter **duigalopa *✓ cantor ** + cantor *✓ canvaser **solisitor de votas **nota ce nos nesesa "solisitor" *✓ capability **capasia *✓ capitol **capitolio? *✓ capsicum a tropical American pepper plant of the nightshade family with fruits containing many seeds. Many cultivated varieties with edible, pungent fruits have been developed. ** + peperon *✓ capstone **petra ultima *✓ caravel **caravela - un barcon peti e rapida, usada par la espanioles e portugese en la sentenios 15, 16, e 17 *✓ carbide a binary compound of carbon with an element of lower or comparable electronegativity. **carburo *✓ carburetor ** + carburador *✓ carcinogenesis **carsinojenese *✓ cardsharp **esperta de cartas *✓ careen **verje; core sin restrinje *✓ carefree **sin cura, sin conserna *✓ caricature **imaje esajerada *✓ carioca a Brazilian dance resembling the samba. **carioca *✓ carnal ** + erotica *✓ carnelian a semiprecious stone consisting of an orange or orange-red variety of chalcedony. **cornalina *✓ carney, carnie, carny,- a person who works in a carnival or amusement show. **carnivalor *✓ carob **carobo - un arbor peti e sempreverde de Arabia siliqua **caroba - la casca comable de esta arbor **✓ ajustada Simon *✓ carol **canta de natal *✓ carouse **selebra enebriada (v) *carport **covreauto? **Garajeta? Garaje abrida? Stala de auto? "Covreauto" sujesta un telon. Simon **me gusta "garaje abrida". jorj *✓ carrousel **alt spele de carousel > carusel *✓ carsick **nauseada de auto *✓ cartography **cartografia *✓ carton ** + caxa de carton *✓ casein **casen - la protena major de lete e ceso *✓ caseworker **aidor sosial *✓ castigate ** + reproxa *✓ castoff ** veste desprendeda *✓ castration ** (n) castra *✓ castrato ** castrada *✓ casuistry = sophistry **sofisme *✓ cataclysm **desastre *✓ catamaran **catamaran *✓ catatonia **catatonia *✓ catatonic **catatonica *✓ catcall **burla? **Me ia ajunta "cria burlante". *✓ catcher **prendor, caturor *✓ catnap ** + dormeta *✓ catwalk ** + plataforma, + paseria *✓ caucasian, caucasoid ** + blanca *✓ caucus ** partito, cabal *✓ caudate **codida? (< "codi" ajunta un coda?) **Si — esta segue otra usas simil de -i. Simon *✓ caulk **selinte (ance: sealant) *✓ causation **causa *✓ cavalier ** + cavalor; + despetante *✓ cavort ** + brinca *✓ cayenne ** peperon polvida (como "xili polvida") *✓ cede ** + sede (!) *✓ celadon a willow-green color **seladon *✓ cerulean a deep sky-blue **serulea **Esce esta no es la mesma como "azul"? ("briliante blu, como la sielo sin nubes") Simon ***no inclui cerulean en la disionario jorj ***Oce. En pasa, me reajunta tua comenta sutraeda, per pote responde a lo: ****vere, lo es plu prosima a "blu"! si on compara la varias de cerulean a https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerulean con la esemplos a http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Colores_de_HTML, on pote vide ce la varias prosima (en ordina) aser blu; blu; blu media; aser blu clar; sielo azul clar; aser blu. ma me recorda ce tu no pote distingui alga colores! pardona! me sujeste ce nos pote ajunta "aser blu" con la tradui engles "steel blue" e "cerulean". ****Grasias per la lia a Colores_de_HTML; me no ia conose acel paje. Me ia sujesta "azul" no pos compara esemplos de colores, ma pos compara la definis de "cerulean" (deep blue in colour like a clear sky) e "azul" ("briliante blu, como la sielo sin nubes"). A mea oios povre, la esemplo de azul a Colores_de_HTML pare como un gris con un grado vera pico de un tinje tan pal ce me no pote identifia lo (ma lo es un misca de blu/azul e verde, seguente la codigo de HTML). Me no ta nomi lo "briliante"; lo pare multe blanda. Cuando me regarda un sielo bela sin nubes, lo aspeta multe plu saturada de color (sur cual me ave no difisilia en reconose como un blu/azul forte). Simon ****me compatia con tu regardante tu problemes con colores. "cerulean" no es tro importante. jorj *✓ celebrant **selebrante *✓ cellblock **prisona *✓ cellulitis **selulite *✓ centerfold **paje despliable *✓ centerpiece **sentro de table, decora de table *✓ centigrade ** + celsius *✓ centrist **sentriste *✓ centurion **senturion *✓ cephalic **sefalica *✓ ceremonious **ritual *✓ ceylon ** + srilanca *✓ chablis **xabli *✓ chagrin ** + embarasa *✓ chalkboard ** + mureta negra *✓ challenger ** defior *✓ champ ** + campion *✓ chancery ** canseleria ** No "cansel''or''eria"? **bon. jorj *✓ chanty **canta de marinores *✓ chaperon, chaperone ** + supravidor *✓ chaplain ** + eglesor *✓ charade ** farsa; jua de mima *✓ charbroil ** + grili *✓ chasten ** + disiplina *✓ chastise ** + reproxa *✓ chateau ** + cason (de campania) *✓ chattel ** + poseseda *✓ chatty ** + parlosa *✓ cheapen ** redui la custa; degrada *✓ checkbook ** + libro de xeces *✓ checkup **evalua medical *✓ cheddar **txedar? *✓ cheekbone ** + zigoma, oso de jena *✓ cheeseburger ** amburger con ceso *✓ cheesecake ** torta de ceso *✓ cheesecloth ** gaza de ceso *✓ chenille a tufted velvety cord or yarn, used for trimming furniture and making carpets and clothing. **xenil *✓ chewy ** + gomin *✓ chianti ** cianti *✓ chiasma **ciasma (jenetica) la punto a do la cromosomes contata entre la prima fase de meiose *✓ chic **a la mode, modosa, sofisticada *✓ chiefdom **xefia *✓ chieftain ** + xef *✓ chilblain **eritema cutanea *✓ childbearing ** + parinte *✓ chintz printed multicolored cotton fabric with a glazed finish, used especially for curtains and upholstery ** + calico *✓ chiropractor **ciropraticor *✓ chiropractic **ciropratica *✓ chit **bileta de deta *✓ chiton - a long woolen tunic worn in ancient Greece **xiton **Me ajunta "citon" (χιτών). Simon *✓ choline - a strongly basic compound occurring widely in living tissues and important in the synthesis and transport of lipids. **colina *✓ chorea a neurological disorder characterized by jerky involuntary movements affecting especially the shoulders, hips, and face. **corea *✓ chortle ** + cacareta *✓ chromate a salt in which the anion contains both chromium and oxygen **cromato *✓ chronometer **cronometre *✓ chug, chuff ** + sofla *✓ chummy ** + amin *✓ chump ** + fol *✓ chute * + rampa *✓ chutney **txutni? **O "txatni", como "Pandjab"? **bon. jorj *✓ cichlid a perchlike freshwater fish of a family (Cichlidae) that is widely distributed in tropical countries. **siclido *✓ cinnabar a bright red mineral consisting of mercury **sinabro *✓ circa ** + sirca *✓ circuitous ** + nondireta *✓ circuitry ** sircuitos *✓ circumscribe ** sircoscrive *✓ circumspect ** + cauta *✓ citation ** + sita; + loda *✓ citronella (also citronella oil) a fragrant natural oil used as an insect repellent and in perfume and soap manufacture. the southern Asian grass from which the citronella oil is obtained. Cymbopogon nardus, family Gramineae. ** sitronela *✓ citrous ** + sitrica *✓ civic relating to a city or town, especially its administration; municipal ** + munisipal *✓ clammy ** + umida *✓ clamshell ** conca de bivalvo *✓ clank ** + tintina *✓ clannish ** + escluinte *✓ claret ** + bordo *✓ clarified ** clarida *✓ clarion ** (istoria, musica) claron *✓ classmate ** camerade de clase *✓ classy ** + sofisticada *✓ claustrophobe ** nom: claustrofobica *✓ cleanser ** desmaciante; + deterjente *✓ clearheaded ** con mente clar, atendente *✓ clearinghouse **ajenteria de compensa *✓ clerestory ** clarestorio *✓ cliche **espresa comun, + stereotipo *✓ clime ** + clima *✓ clinch ** + confirma (v); abrasa (n) *✓ clincher ** + confirma (n) *✓ cline ** clina - un continua de grados de cualias entre spesies o otra tasones (biolojia) *✓ clinician ** mediciste clinica *✓ clink ** + prison; + tintina *✓ clique **grupo escluinte *✓ cloister **galeria; monceria, soreria *✓ closefisted **avar *✓ closeup **prosima, foto prosima *✓ clothesline **corda de vestes *✓ clothespin **pinse de vestes *✓ cloudburst ** + pluvon *✓ clout ** + potia *✓ cloven ** + divideda *✓ cloverleaf ** + trefolia *✓ clubhouse ** casa de club *✓ clunk ** colpa metalin *✓ cobble ** + improvisa *✓ cobblestone ** petra ronda? *✓ cobra ** cobra (alga membros de la familia Elapidae, spesial jenera Naja) *✓ cockfight ** combata de gales *✓ cockleshell **conca de cardio *✓ cockney ** cocni - dialeto de engles comun en partes de london *✓ cockscomb ** cresta de gal *✓ coconspirator **coconspiror *✓ coda ** conclui (n), + coda *✓ coddle ** + regala *✓ codeine ** codeina? codena? codina? *✓ codeword ** parola secreta *✓ codex ** libro-manuscrito? *✓ coeducation ** coinstrui *✓ coercion ** forsa (n) *✓ coffeecake ** torta de cafe *✓ coffeehouse ** + caferia *✓ coffeepot ** + vaso de cafe *✓ cognomen ** conom - un nom personal a algun, comun pasada a desendentes, en roma antica *✓ cohesion ** + coere (n) *✓ cohesive ** + coerente *✓ coleus a tropical Southeast Asian plant of the mint family that has brightly colored variegated leaves and is popular as a houseplant. Genus Solenostemon (formerly Coleus), family Labiatae ** coleo *✓ collegial ** coencargada *✓ collie ** coli? can de pastor scotes? (seguente "... deutx") **"Coli" es internasional, ma la otra espresa es ance multe bon. Me ia ajunta ambos. Simon *✓ colloid a homogeneous, noncrystalline substance consisting of large molecules or ultramicroscopic particles of one substance dispersed through a second substance. Colloids include gels, sols, and emulsions; the particles do not settle and cannot be separated out by ordinary filtering or centrifuging like those in a suspension. ** coloide *✓ colloquium an academic conference or seminar. ** confere academial *✓ cologne ** + parfum *✓ colorblind ** + sieca a color *✓ colorfast ** con color resistante a lava *✓ colostomy a surgical operation in which a piece of the colon is diverted to an artificial opening in the abdominal wall so as to bypass a damaged part of the colon. ** colostomia *✓ colostrum the first secretion from the mammary glands after giving birth, rich in antibodies. ** colostro *✓ combatant ** + combator, + batalior *✓ combo ** + combinada *✓ comeback ** + reapare; responde astuta *✓ comedo = blackhead **punto negra *✓ commandant ** + comandor *✓ commandeer ** prenda? saisi? propri? *✓ commencement ** + comensa (n) *✓ commendable ** lodable *✓ commendation ** loda; premio lodante *✓ commissar, commissary ** + comandor? ofisior? *✓ commode ** + vason *✓ commodious ** + spasiosa *✓ commodore ** + comandor *✓ commonality ** compartida (n) *✓ compacter, compactor ** compatador *✓ compartmentalize ** comparti *✓ compelling ** nonresistable *✓ compendium ** colie (n) *✓ competence ** + capasia *✓ compliance ** + conforma, obedi *✓ compliant ** conformante, obedinte *✓ comport ** condui se *✓ comportment ** + condui *✓ compost ** descomposada (n), fertilinte organica *✓ compote ** fruta coceda en xirope *comptroller ** + controlor *✓ conceit ** un ata egosa *✓ conceivable ** consetable *✓ concerto ** conserto *✓ conch a tropical marine mollusk with a spiral shell that may bear long projections and have a flared lip ** strombo (Strombus); conca (the shell) *✓ concurrent ** paralel, simultan *✓ concuss, concussion ** contusa serebral *✓ condensate ** condensada *✓ conducive ** beneficante *✓ conductance, conduction ** condui (n) *✓ confetti ** paper trinxada *✓ confidante ** confidada? *✓ confluent ** confluente *✓ congenial ** *amin *✓ congruence, congruency, congruity ** + acorda (n) ** + acordante/-ada *✓ congruent, congruous **acordante *✓ conjoin ** + junta (posible: conjunta, radis verbal?) *✓ conjugal ** + sposal *✓ conjure ** + evoca; + apare (v. trans.) *✓ connive ** + conspira *✓ conscript ** + enscriveda *✓ conscription ** + enscrive *✓ consequent ** resulta, seguente *✓ consequential ** resultante, seguente *✓ conservator ** conservor *✓ conservatory ** scola de musica; sala solosa *✓ consomme ** bulion; sopa clar *✓ consummate ** + completa (v); + esperta (a) *✓ contiguity ** + contata, prosimia *✓ contiguous ** + contatante *✓ continent **conteninte (capas de reteni urina) *✓ incontinent **nonconteninte *✓ continuation ** + continua *✓ contortionist **contorsor/iste? *✓ contravene ** + desacorda *✓ controllable ** controlable *✓ convalesce, convalescence ** + recovre, + sani *✓ convect, convective, convection **conveta, convetinte, conveta *✓ convergent ** + converjente *✓ convertible ** convertable *✓ conveyer ** transportador *✓ cookbook ** libro de cosini *✓ cookout ** coce estra casa *✓ coolant ** friante *✓ cooper ** barilor *✓ cooperage ** barileria *✓ cooperative ** cooperante, colaborante *✓ cop ** + polisior *✓ copier ** copiador *✓ copious ** spasiosa *✓ copperplate ** plata de cupre (per grava) *✓ coppersmith ** cupror *✓ coprolith, coprolite ** coprolito - fece petrida *✓ copybook ** lbro de modeles *✓ copyist ** copior *✓ copyreader ** coretor *✓ copywriter ** jornaliste *✓ coquette **flirtor *✓ cordate **corin - con la forma de un cor *✓ cordite **cordita - un esplodente nonfumante usada en muni *✓ cordless **sin corda *✓ corgi **corgi *✓ corollary **corolario - un proposa cual segue direta de un proposa ja demostrada; un resulta direta o natural *✓ coronary ** + ataca de cor *✓ coroner ** mediciste forense *✓ cortege ** prosegue funeral *✓ cortisone a hormone produced by the adrenal cortex. One of the glucocorticoids, it is also made synthetically for use as an anti-inflammatory and anti-allergy agent. ** cortisona *✓ coryza catarrhal inflammation of the mucous membrane in the nose, caused especially by a cold or by hay fever. ** + rinite *✓ cosign ** cosuscrive *✓ cosmetology ** cosmetolojia *✓ cosponsor **cosponsor (n), cosponsori (v) *✓ cotangent ** cotanjente *✓ coterie ** grupo escluinte *✓ cotillion ** bal de presenta *✓ cotyledon an embryonic leaf in seed-bearing plants, one or more of which are the first leaves to appear from a germinating seed. ** cotiledon *✓ counterculture ** contracultur - pertinente a un modo de vive e colie de desposas oposada o variante de la normas sosial comun *✓ counterespionage **contraspia *✓ counterinsurgent **contrarebela *✓ countermeasure **tatica defendente *✓ counteroffer **ofre respondente *✓ counterproductive **contraproduinte *✓ countersink **esvasa *✓ coupe a car with a fixed roof and two doors. historical a four-wheeled enclosed carriage for two passengers and a driver. ** cupe *✓ coupler ** juntador *✓ couplet ** duple (poesia) *✓ courtesan ** cortesan *✓ courthouse ** foro de justia *✓ courtroom ** sala de justia *✓ covalent **covalente *✓ coven ** congrega de sorsores *✓ coverall ** + covretota *✓ coverup ** + asconde (n) *✓ cowbell ** campana de vacas *✓ cowbird ** molotro (Molothrus) *✓ coworker ** colaboror *✓ cram ** + pleni; prepara intensa *✓ cranky ** + malumorosa *✓ crappy ** + misera *✓ crass ** + bruta *✓ crawfish ** + langosta *✓ creaky ** crujinte *✓ creamery ** cremeria *✓ credo ** credes *✓ creepy ** asustante - ance per scary, spooky *✓ crematory ** seneria *✓ crescendo ** cresente (n) *✓ crevasse ** + fisur *✓ crewcut ** + capeles militar *✓ crewel ** filo per brode *✓ cribbage ** cribaje - jua de cartes per du a cuatro juores, con la gol de atena esata un valua de cartes de 15 o 31 *✓ crimp ** plieta *✓ cripple ** + descapasida *✓ crispy ** cracosa *✓ crisscross ** grilian; crusida *✓ crock ** vaso de losa *✓ crony ** camerada, ami *✓ croon ** + canta *✓ crossbeam ** faxon traversal *✓ crosscurrent ** corente traversal *✓ crosscut ** talia traversal *✓ crossroad ** crusa *✓ croupier ** atendor de table (en juas de aposta) *✓ cruciform ** crusin *✓ crummy ** + misera *✓ crumpet ** crumpeta - un torteta engles, plata, spesa, e mol, tostada e burida *✓ crusty ** crostosa *✓ crybaby ** plorosa (n) *✓ cryogenic, cryonic ** criojen *✓ cubbyhole ** comparte? *✓ cubical ** cubo *✓ cubism, cubist ** cubisme, cubiste *✓ cubit ** + codo (mesura antica de longia, sirca 44 cm) *✓ cuckold ** sposo enganada *✓ cuckoldry ** engana sposal *✓ culinary ** cosinal *✓ cultivar ** varia elejeda *✓ culvert ** canal suteran *✓ cupholder ** portacopa *✓ cupid ** cupido - dio de ama, comun representada par un enfante nuda con alas e un arco con flexas *✓ cupped ** copin *✓ cupric ** cuprica - de cupre con un valentia de du *✓ cuprite ** cuprita - un mineral roja oscura o negra brunin, composada de osida cuprosa *✓ cuprous ** cuprosa - de cupre con un valentia de un *✓ cur ** can misera, can coleriosa *✓ curare ** curare - un resin otenida de alga plantas de America Sude, cual paralise la motoneurones ** motoneuron - neuron cual condui siniales a la musculos ** neuron de sensas - neuron cual reata a stimulas esterna *✓ curmudgeon ** malumorosa (n), disputosa (n) *✓ curtsy ** plia la jeno *✓ curvature ** + curva *✓ cusp ** punta, punta de cambia, punto de reversa *✓ cuss ** + maldise, blasfema *✓ custodial ** curante; prisoninte *✓ customize ** altera spesial *✓ cutback ** + redui (spende) *✓ cutlet ** costeleta - un peso de carne taliada, panida, e grilida o fritada ** pani - bread - covre con pesetas de pan ante coce *✓ cutoff ** (a) limitada, isolada, interompeda *✓ cutthroat ** (a) cruel, intensa *✓ cuttlebone ** sceleto de sepida *✓ cybernetic ** sibernetica - pertinante a la siensa de comunica e sistemes de control en macinas e viventes *✓ cyborg ** siborge - un person ci es parte umana e parte androide *✓ cyclical ** siclin *✓ cyclotron ** siclotron - un aparato en cual particulas atomal e suatomal es aselerada par un campo de eletrica alternante en seguente un curso sirculal o spiral en un campo magnetal *✓ cytologist ** sitolojiste - un siensiste ci studia selulas *✓ cytology ** sitolojia - la ramo de biolojia cual es consernada con selulas d *✓ dab, daub ** + colpeta *✓ dabble ** + plufi; + jua *✓ dachshund ** tecel - un raza de can gamas corte e corpo longa *✓ dadaism ** dadaisme - un move en art, leteratur, musica, e filma de la sentenio 20 cual asentua la nonlojical e asurda *✓ dadaist ** dadaiste *✓ daemon ** + demon *✓ daft ** + fol *✓ dale ** + vale *✓ daleth/dalet/daled ** letera cuatro en la abjades semita ** ometeda (como otra nomes de leteras nonelinica) Simon *✓ dally ** + pigri *✓ damask ** damasco - un stofa teseda con un motif vidable a ambos lados *✓ damper ** + constrinje *✓ damsel ** + fem joven *✓ dander ** + caspa *✓ dank ** + staniante *✓ daphnia ** dafnia - un crustaseo peti e semitransparente de acua dulse *✓ dapper, debonair ** bonvestida, sofistica *✓ daybed ** sofa-leto? *✓ deadbeat ** + pigra *✓ deadpan ** nonespresosa; con fas nonespresante? *✓ deathbed ** leto de mori *✓ deathrate ** + taso de mori *✓ debacle ** + fali, + rompe **Me ia ajunta "debacle" su "fiasco" en loca. Simon *✓ debatable ** debatable *✓ debauchery ** + promiscua *✓ debride (-ment) - remove damaged tissue or foreign objects from a wound. ** + desbridi *✓ debrief ** + intervisa *✓ debunk ** + desvalidi *✓ debutant, debutante ** posible nos nesesa "debua" (v, n, debut), e donce "debuante"? *✓ decadence ** + dejenera (n) *✓ decadent ** + dejenerada *✓ decahedron ** decaedro *decal ** decal - un desinia preparada sur un paper spesial per copia a sur un otra surfas, pe vitro, porselana, o metal *** "Decal" esiste sola en engles. La linguas romanica dise "(de)calcomania". O tu intende ce nos corti lo per elefen? Simon *** me disionario dise esta, regardante "decal": "mid 19th century: from French décalcomanie, from décalquer ‘transfer a tracing’ + -manie ‘-mania’ (with reference to the enthusiasm for the process in the 1860s)". car "mania" no ajunta vera cualce sinifia a la parola, me ia eleje entre "decalco" e "decal", e "decal" ia pare plu bela - e ance engles. :o) jorj *** Asetada! Simon **✓ nos nesesa ajunta "transfer" a "copia" *✓ decalcify ** descalci *✓ decapitation ** destesti (n) *✓ decease ** mori *✓ decenter ** desentri *✓ dechlorinate ** desclori *✓ decibel a unit used to measure the intensity of a sound or the power level of an electrical signal by comparing it with a given level on a logarithmic scale. ** desibel - un unia de mesura de la intensia de un sona o la grado de potia de un sinial eletrical par compara lo con un grado fisada sur un scala logaritmal *✓ decile ** desil - cada de des grupos egal en cual un popla pote es divideda *✓ decimate ** destrui *✓ art deco ** arte deco - un stilo de arte e decora sirca 1920/1930, marcada par formas jeometrial e colores forte, usada spesial en arciteta *✓ decor ** + decora *✓ decorum ** + cortesia *✓ decoupage ** talia de paper ** Lo es plu ca acel. Lo es un modo de decora con imajes taliada de paper. "Decupaje" pare es la nom internasional usada. **bon. jorj *✓ decouple ** + desjunta *✓ decrement ** + diminui, redui *✓ decry ** + denunsia *✓ deface ** + manxa *✓ deferment, deferral ** + pospone *✓ defiance ** + defia (n) *✓ defoliant ** desfolinte? - un cimica cual sutrae la folias de arbores e plantas *✓ deformity ** + desformi (n) *✓ defray ** + contribui a, finansia *✓ defunct ** descontinuada, nonusada *✓ degradable ** degrable? **Degradante (nos ave ja "biodegradante") Simon *✓ deify ** + divini (vt) *✓ deism ** divinisme, diviniste *✓ delectable ** + deletosa *✓ deleterious ** + nosiva *✓ deli ** + deleteria *✓ dell ** vale *delouse ** despioi ** Esta es un parola multe nonusual: un verbo cual fini con diftongo. Cisa "pioio" (ance un parola alga strana) pote deveni "piolio" e la verbo pote es "pioli"? Simon **bon idea. jorj *✓ deltoid ** + triangulo; (musculo) deltoide *✓ deluxe ** +lusosa *✓ demean ** + degrada *✓ demerit ** + condena *✓ demise ** + mori *✓ demobilize ** + desmovabli *✓ demonise, demonize ** demoni *✓ demotion ** + redui de grado, retrosede *✓ demur ** oposa *✓ dendrologist, dendrology ** dendrolojiste, dendrolojia - la studia siensal de arbores *✓ denizen ** + abitor, abitante *✓ denouement ** + resolve *✓ dentition ** dentes *✓ denture ** protese dental *✓ deodorizer ** desodorante *✓ depersonalize ** despersonali *✓ depilatory ** descapelinte? estrador de capeles? *✓ deplane ** desembarca, sorti la avion *✓ depolarize ** despolali *✓ deportee ** deportada *✓ deposition ** despone (n) *✓ deprecation ** desaproba (n) *✓ depressant ** depresante - un droga o medisin cual redui ativia neural *✓ deprogram ** desprogrami - reversa la efetos de "lava de serebro" *✓ derby ** derbi - un corsa de cavalos *✓ deregulate ** desregula *✓ derelict ** misera, ruinada, descurada; descurante *✓ descendent * + desendente *✓ desensitize ** desensi *✓ desireable ** desirable *✓ despotism ** + tirania *✓ detachable ** desfisable *✓ detachment ** desfisada *✓ detoxify ** + desveneni *✓ detrimental ** + nosiva, ferinte *✓ deuce ** + du (en juas de carta) *✓ deva ** + diva *✓ deviant ** + deviante *✓ devilish ** demonin *✓ dexterity, dexterous ** capasia de mano; capas par mano ** Me ia ajunta esta a "destros(i)a". Simon *✓ dextrose ** destrosa - la forma de glucosa la plu comun *✓ diagnostician ** diagnosiste *✓ diaspora ** + sperde? o "diaspora" - la sperde de un popla tra la mundo de sua abita orijinal *✓ diastole the phase of the heartbeat when the heart muscle relaxes and allows the chambers to fill with blood. ** diastole - la fase de la colpa de cor cuando la musculo reposa e permete ce la cameras pleni con sangue *✓ diastolic ** diastolal *✓ systole - ** sistole - la fase de la colpa de cor cuando la musculo contrata e forsa la sangue de la cameras *✓ systolic ** sistolal *✓ dichotomous ** dicotomial ** nota: nos nesesa "dicotomia" - un divide o contrasta entre du cosas cual es oposada o diferente; en botanica, branci repetante a du partes egal *dicot ** dicota **Vera? No "dicotiledon"? Simon **oce. jorj *✓ diction ** cualia de parla *✓ didactic ** instruinte *✓ dietary ** dietal *✓ diffract, diffraction ** difrata - (Acua, aira, o vitro) causa ce (un raio de lus) sperde como la resulta de pasa tra un abri magra o longo un borda *✓ digitalize ** + dijitali *✓ dignify ** dini *✓ digression ** + vaga *✓ dikdik, dik-dik ** dicdic - un antelope nana de la savana seca de Africa (Madoqua) *✓ dilettante ** + amator *✓ dimwit ** + stupida *✓ diner ** restorante *✓ dingbat ** + stupida, strana *✓ dinnertime ** ora de come (de sera) *✓ dionysian ** dionisal *✓ dionysus ** dioniso *✓ diorama ** sena miniatur *✓ dioxin ** diosina - un composada tosica produida como un resulta nonintendeda en alga prosedes de fabrica. **"resulta nonintendeda" = byproduct? **Nos ave ja "suproduida", cual pare eselente. Simon *✓ diphtheria ** difteria - un maladia baterial multe comunicable cual causa inflama de la membranas mucosa *✓ dirk ** + daga *✓ dirt ** + tera, + susia *✓ disabuse ** + convinse *✓ disarray ** + desordinada *✓ disassociation ** + desasosia *✓ disbar ** + esclui *✓ disclaim ** nega *✓ discography ** discografia - un lista de obras musical or otra rejistras *✓ discontinue ** descontinua *✓ discrepancy ** + nonegalia, + devia *✓ discrepant ** + nonegal, deviante *✓ discursive ** vagante *✓ discus ** disco olimpial *✓ disembody ** descorpi *✓ disenfranchise ** retira la direto de vota *✓ enfranchise ** dona la direto de vota *✓ dishcloth, dishrag ** + teleta de lava *✓ dishpan ** bol de lava *✓ disingenuous ** + nonsinsera *✓ disobedient ** nonobedinte *✓ dispensary ** + clinica, farmasia *✓ dispensation ** + esente *✓ disrobe ** + desvesti *✓ dissemble ** + desembla *✓ dissociative ** + desasosiante *✓ dissolute ** + lasiva *✓ distal ** + distante, periferial *✓ distasteful ** + ofendente, repulsante *✓ distemper ** morva = maladia viral de canes e otra animales, cual causa febre, tose, e catar *✓ distension ** + infla *✓ distillate ** + distilada *✓ distraught ** + turba, ajita *✓ distributor ** distribuador - aparata per distribui eletrica a la bujias de un motor ** distribuor - un ajente ci furni bones a botecas e otra comersias cual vende a consumores *✓ ditty ** canteta? refreneta? *✓ divergent ** + diverjente *✓ divest ** + priva *✓ divisible ** dividable *✓ divisive ** dividente *✓ divorcee ** divorsor? ** "Divorsada", car la otra person ia divorsa el. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ dixieland ** jaz de Nova Orleans *✓ doberman ** doberman - un raza deutx de can *✓ docent ** + instruor, + gidor (museo, galeria de arte, zo) *✓ docket ** + ajenda *✓ doctoral ** dotoral *✓ dodgy ** nononesta *✓ dogfight ** combata airal *✓ dogsled ** treno de canes *✓ doily ** paragota de dentel *✓ dole ** + aida sosial *✓ dolly ** + portador *✓ dolt ** + stupida *✓ domicile ** + abita *✓ don ** + senior, profesor *✓ doorstep ** grado de porte *✓ doorstop ** paraclui? paraporte? *✓ dopey ** stupida *✓ Doppler effect ** efeto de Doppler - un cambia en la frecuentia de sona, lus, o otra ondas cuando la fonte e la oservor move de lunlotra *✓ dormant ** dormante, nonativa *✓ dotage ** + senese *✓ dotty ** + fol, strana *✓ doubly ** + duple *✓ dour ** + sombre *✓ dovetail ** + entretexe *✓ dowdy ** + nonmodosa *✓ downbeat ** (a) sombre, pesimiste; (n) bate asentuada *✓ downcast ** sombre *✓ downfall ** + ruina, defeta *✓ downshift ** cambia a su? redui la engrana *✓ downstroke ** + desende *✓ downtrodden ** + misera *✓ downturn ** + declina *✓ doxology ** formula de adula *✓ doyenne, doyen ** + decano *✓ draconian ** + sever *✓ draftee ** clamada (a servi militar) *✓ draftsman ** + desinior *✓ drafty ** plen de fluetas de aira *✓ dragnet ** rede dragada *✓ dragster ** dragster (un auto construida o alterada per partisipa en cursos direta e corta) *✓ drag race ** curso de dragsteres *✓ drainage ** + drena (n) *✓ drawback ** + nonvantaje, problem *✓ drawl ** parla pigra *✓ dreadnought ** + corasida *✓ dreidel ** jireta ivri *✓ dressage ** doma de esibi *✓ dressy ** + formal, festin? *✓ driftwood ** lenio flotante *✓ drivel ** + asurda *✓ droll ** + divertente, umorosa *✓ droopy ** + pendente *✓ drop kick, drop-kick ** cade e colpa *✓ dropout ** + abandona, abandonor *✓ drover ** manador? pastor? *✓ drudge ** + labora sin sesa (v); peon (n) *✓ drumbeat ** ritmo de la tambur *✓ drumroll ** rola de tambur *✓ drumstick ** basto de tambur *✓ drunkard ** + enebriada *✓ dryad ** nimfa de foresta *✓ dry rot ** fungo de lenio *✓ drywall ** plance de jeso *✓ dud ** + fali *duffel, duffle (bag, coat) ** saco de viaja, saco de lana, jaca de lana **Cisa nos nesesa "dufel" per la stofa? "Jaca de lana" pote refere a multe cosas. Simon **bon idea. jorj *✓ dugout ** + buncer; + canoa *✓ dulcet ** + dulse *✓ dullard ** + stupida *dumbbell ** haltel - un bara corta con du pesas a cada fini, usada per crese la musculos de la brasos. **Per ce "haltel" (la forma rusce) e no "halter" (la romanica)? Simon **un maltape. halter es bon. jorj *✓ dumbwaiter ** levaplatos *✓ dungaree ** + jina *✓ dunghill ** monton de feces *✓ duress ** + menasa *✓ dustpan ** padela de despolvi *✓ dustrag ** + trapo de despolvi *✓ dust-up ** + disputa coler *✓ dwarfisme ** nanisme *✓ dyad ** + duple *✓ dysfunctional ** malfunsionante *✓ dyslexia ** dislesia - problemes con aprende leje *✓ dyslexic ** dislesica - avente problemes con aprende leje *✓ dyspepsy ** dispepsia - maldijesta, problemes con dijeste *✓ dyspeptic ** dispepsica - avente problemes con dijeste o la irita o depresa resultante e *✓ earlobe ** + lobe de orea *✓ earmark ** + indica; + intendeda; marca a orea (pe de bestias) *✓ earmuff ** + covreorea *✓ earphone ** + escutador *✓ earplug ** tapo de orea *✓ earsplitting ** rompe la timpanes *✓ earthbound ** restrinjeda a tera *✓ earthen ** de tera *✓ earworm ** verme de orea (como en franses; la espresa orijini en deutx) - un canta o melodia cual repete se constante en la mente *✓ eastward ** a este *✓ easygoing ** + casual, + pasiente, tolerante *✓ echelon ** + grado *✓ echolalia ** ecolalia (n) - un maladia de mente en cual on repete automata de la espresas de un otra *✓ echolocation ** ecoloca (per ecolocate e ecolocation) - la loca de cosas par deteta sona refletada, sepsial lo usada par alga animals (pe delfines, ciroteras) *✓ ecocide ** ecoside - destrui de la ecolojia, spesial cuando intendeda *✓ economize ** es frugal *✓ ectoderm ** ectoderma - la strato de selulas la plu esterna, spesial en un embrio temprana *✓ eddy ** vortiseta *✓ edgy ** + iritable *✓ editorial ** editorial es universal. *✓ educable ** educable es universal, ma nos no ave "educa". posible nos nesesa lo: "instruida" no es la mesma como "educada", etc. ** Multe bon! Donce "instrui" es "train" e "educa" es "educate", e un educa es composada de multe multe instruis. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ educe, educt, eduction ** + estrae, + developa * me nota ce nos no ave bon parolas per "latent, potential". **"Ascondeda" es bon per "latent" (ja listada, en fato). "Potential" pote es "prometente" (sur cual nos ave ja un nota ce lo inclui la sinifia "showing promise"), ma "potensial" es internasional usada. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ effete ** + finjosa *✓ effloresce lose moisture and turn to a fine powder upon exposure to air. (of salts) come to the surface of brickwork, rock, or other material and crystallize there. (of a surface) become covered with salt particles. ** + podri? + cristali? *✓ effluent liquid waste or sewage discharged into a river or the sea ** esfluente *✓ effortless ** sin labora *✓ effuse give off (a liquid, light, smell, or quality). talk in an unrestrained, excited manner ** emerji; es parlosa *✓ eggcup ** + portaovo *✓ eggnog ** me gusta "lete de gal" ** Me ia ajunta lo, ma cisa "ponxe de ovo" (como en espaniol) ta es plu clar. Simon **posible ambos? jorj *✓ eggshell ** casca de ovo *✓ egomania, egomaniac ** egomania, egomanica *✓ egress ** + sorti *✓ egret **egreta (tason: Egretta) - un eron, comun con plumas blanca *✓ eidetic image ** imaje clar *✓ eightball ** bal oto *✓ elate ** estasia (como un verbo causal), fa estasiante *✓ elbowroom ** spasio sufisinte *✓ elective ** + elejeda *✓ electroencephalogram ** eletroensefalogram - un rejistra de la ativia de la serebro *✓ electroencephalograph ** eletroensefalograf - un strumento per rejistra la ativia de la serebro ** eletroensefalografia ** eletroensefalografial *✓ electrophoresis ** eletroforese - la move de particulas cargada en un licuido o jelatin su la influe de un campo eletrica *✓ electroplate ** eletroplaca - placa un cosa metal par eletrolise *✓ electrosurgery ** eletrosirurjia - sirurjia usante un corente eletrical de alta frecuentia per caldi e corti texeda multe esata. *✓ elitism, elitist **elejedisme, elejediste *✓ ellipsoid ** elisoide *✓ elocution ** + pronunsia, parla *✓ elucidate ** + clari, esplica *✓ embolus ** embolo - un trombo, bola, gras, o otra cosa, portada en la sangue per fisa en un duto e causa un embolia *✓ embroil ** + envolve *✓ embryologist ** embriolojiste *✓ emcee ** mestre de selebras *✓ emend make corrections and improvements to (a text). ** + coreta, boni (un testo) *✓ emerita, emeritus ** emerite (a)? o meritente? ** Simple "jubilada", no? **bon, grasias! jorj *✓ emollient having the quality of softening or soothing the skin ** suavinte? *✓ emote ** mostra emosia *✓ emotive ** stimulante emosia *✓ empathic ** + empatica *✓ emporium ** + mercato *✓ enabler ** provocor - un person ci promove conduis mal o autodestruinte en un otra person ** nos nesesa "toxinomania" - drug addiction? ** Nos ave ja "drogamanica" (como un radis; me ia introdui "drogamania" como la radis vera). Simon **bon. jorj *✓ encapsule ** capsuli? encapsula? ance: enclui, resoma ** Capsuli, serta. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ encephalogram *encephalograph *encephalographic *encephalography ** ensefalografia, etc. - cualce de tecnicas variosa per rejistra la strutur o ativia eletrical de la serebro *✓ encephalomyelitis ** ensefalomielite - inflama de la serebro e medula spinal, tipal la resulta de un infeta sever par un virus *✓ enchain ** + cadeni *✓ enchanter, enchantress ** + encantor *✓ enchilada ** enxilada - un tortilia rolada, plenida con carne e servida con un salsa de xilis *✓ encomium a speech or piece of writing that praises someone or something highly. ** + loda *✓ encumber ** + carga *✓ encyst ** enclui en un siste *✓ endocrinologist ** endocrinolojiste (su endocrinolojia) *✓ endogeny, endogenous ** endojenese, endojenesal *✓ endoscopy, endoscopic ** endoscopia, endoscopial (su endoscopio) *✓ endpoint ** punto final *✓ energise, energize ** enerji? + stimula *✓ enervate, enervation ** desenerji? + debili *✓ enfeeble ** + debili *✓ enfranchise ** dona la direto de vota *✓ engender ** + stimula? **"Provoca" pare plu esata. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ englishman ** + engles *✓ engorge ** + conjesta, + pleni *✓ ennoble ** + nobili? *✓ ensconce ** + coloni, + reposa *✓ enshrine ** + conserva, santeri? **Plu bon ca "santeri": "tesori" = (causa ce) deveni un tesoro. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ entail ** + implica, + nesesa *✓ enteritis inflammation of the intestine, especially the small intestine, usually accompanied by diarrhea. ** enterite - inflama de la intestino *✓ enterprize ** + emprende (nota: "enterprise" no conveni "comersial") **Me no comprende tua nota. Simon **la disionario inclui "enterprise" como un parola engles per emprende. me no acorda. jorj **Un de la sinifias de "enterprise" en engles es "a project or undertaking, especially a bold or complex one". Me acorda ce "emprende" no pote sinifia un compania comersial; e nos debe move "emprende publica" a "furnor de servi". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ entitlement ** + tituli, merita **Direto, no tituli. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ entourage ** + seguores, atendores *✓ entrain ** + embarca, rampe, produi, sincroni, sperde *✓ entryway ** + entra *✓ entwine ** entretexe *✓ enunciate ** pronunsia clar, espresa clar *✓ enure, inure ** abitua *✓ enuresis involuntary urination, especially by children at night. ** enurese - urina nonvolente, spesial par enfantes en note *✓ enviable ** inviable *✓ envious ** inviosa *✓ epaulet ** spaleta *✓ ephedrine ** efedrina - un medisin otenida de alga efedras, usada per constrinje la tubos sangual e abri la broncos *✓ ephemera ** + efemera - cosas cual esiste, usada, o joiada per un periodo multe corta *✓ epicanthic fold, epicanthus **epicanto - un plia de pel de la palpebra superior covrente la angula interna de la oio, tipal en multe persones de Asia este *✓ epicure, epicurean ** gurme (ance gourmet) *✓ epidemiologist ** epidemiolojiste (su epidemiolojia) *✓ epidermal ** epidermal *✓ epigram ** comenta astuta **"Epigram" es internasional, e lo permete deriva "epigramor" per "epigrammatist". Simon **oce. jorj *✓ epigraph ** un sita corta a la comensa de un libro o capitol; un enscrive sur un construida, sculta, o moneta ** epigraf *✓ epiphenomena ** epifenomeno - un state mental videda como un resulta ladal de la ativia de la serebro; un simtom ladal cual aveni simultan con un maladia, ma no es direta relatada a lo *✓ epistle ** + letera *✓ epoxy ** eposida (a) - composada de un clase spesifada de polimer ** (n) resina eposida **Me opina ce esta debe es "eposido" como la otra osidos. Ma esce lo es fundal un ajetivo (resina eposido) o no (resina eposidal)? A su, tu trata "etil" como fundal un ajetivo. Par contrasta, nos ave "idrocarbono" e "idrocarbonal" (e otras simil). Simon **serta. jorj *✓ epsom ** solfato de magnesio *✓ equate ** + egali *✓ equestrian ** cavaloral? *✓ equidistant ** ecuidistante *✓ equilateral ** ecuiladal *✓ equine ** cavalal? ** Serta. Simon *✓ equivalence ** ecualia *✓ equivocal ** + ambigua *✓ equivocate ** + vasila (ance per "prevaricate") *✓ ergot ** ergote - un maladia fungal de sereal, venenosa cuando comeda *✓ Eros ** Eros - (mitolojia elinica) la dio de ama e desira sesal *✓ erosive ** erodente *✓ erotica ** + erotica (n) *✓ errant ** erante *✓ erratum ** lista de eras *✓ erroneous ** erante *✓ ersatz ** nonautentica, + inferior *✓ erythromycin an antibiotic used in the treatment of infections caused by Gram-positive bacteria. It is similar in its effects to penicillin. ** eritromisina - un antimicrobio usada per trata infetas causada par alga baterias, simil a penisilina *✓ escapade ** + aventura *✓ escapee ** evador *✓ escargot ** + caracol *✓ escarpment ** + presipe *✓ esp ** persepi estrasensal *✓ espouse adopt or support (a cause, belief, or way of life), marry ** + adota, + suporta, + promove *✓ esprit ** vivosia *✓ ethnologist, ethnology ** etnolojia, etnolojiste - la studia de la cualias de popla variosa e la diferes e relatas entre los *✓ ethologist, ethology **etolojia, etolojiste - la studia de la condui de animales, o de la condui de umanas e sua organiza sosial de un perspetiva biolojial *✓ ethyl ** etil (a e n) - pertinente a la radis idrocarbon derivada de etano, e presente en multe composadas organica *✓ etruria ** Etruria - la rejion antica en Italia antica entre la rios Arno e Tiber cual ia es la sentro de la civilia etrusca *✓ euchre ** eucre - un jua de cartes per du a cuatro juores, tipal usante la 32 cartes la plu alta, con la gol de gania a min tre de la sinco prendes *✓ eugenic ** eujenetica (a, la mesma como la n)? ** La ajetivo ta es "eujenetical", como per tota otra nomes de siensas cual fini con "-ica". Simon **serta. jorj *✓ eulogise, eulogize ** + loda *✓ eureka ** eureca - la cria de joia o sasia cuando on trova o descovre alga cosa *✓ eurythmics ** - armoniosa *✓ eustachian ** trompe de Eustacio *✓ evacuee ** posible nos nesesa "evacua", etc. "sorti" e "vacui" no sufisi, emo. **Me acorda zelosa! Simon *✓ evaporation ** + vapori *✓ evaporator ** vaporor *✓ evenhanded ** + justa *✓ eventful ** plen de interesa *✓ everlasting ** + eterna *✓ eversion ** + eversa *✓ everyman ** + cualcun *✓ evidential, evidentiary ** evidentinte ** "Evidente" = "obvious", ≠ "evidence". "Atesta" = "evidence" ⇒ "atestante". Simon **me vide "atesta" como alga cosa cual sinifia un ata par persones. posible "confirma" o "fato suportante" ta es plu bon per "evidence" jorj *✓ evince ** + revela, + sujeste *✓ eviscerate ** + desventri *✓ exaltation ** + leva, + loda *✓ examinee ** esaminada *✓ exchangeable ** intercambiable *✓ exchequer ** tesoreria nasional, tesoreria reial *✓ excitable ** stimulable *✓ excitatory ** stimulante *✓ exclamatory ** esclamante *✓ excretory ** escretante *✓ exculpate ** desculpa *✓ excusable ** pardonable *✓ executer ** + esecutor *✓ exhibitor ** + esibitor *✓ exhort strongly encourage or urge (someone) to do something ** + coraji, urje *✓ exhortation ** + coraji, urje (n per ata) *✓ exhumation ** + desentera *✓ exhusband ** sposo pasada *✓ exigent ** + esijente *✓ existent ** esistente *✓ exobiology, exobiologist ** esobiolojia, esobiolojiste *✓ exogeny, exogenous ** esojenese, esojenesal *✓ exorbitant ** + inflada? **Ance "estorsin". Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ exorcist, exorcism, exorcise/exorcize ** esorsiste, esorsisme, esorsi - forsa un spirito mal de un person o loca usante rituos spesifada *✓ exotica ** + esotica *✓ expanse ** + estende *✓ expansionism, expansionist ** estendisme, estendiste *✓ expansive ** estendente *✓ expectant ** espetante *✓ expedient ** conveninte, pratical *✓ expedite ** rapidi *✓ experiential ** esperial *✓ experimentalist, experimenter, experimentation ** esperimentor, + esperimenta *✓ expletive ** blasfemante; (gramatica) pleninte *✓ exploratory ** esplorante *✓ expunge ** + cansela, sutrae *✓ extant ** + esistente, survivente *✓ extemporaneous ** + improvisada, nonpreparada *✓ extendible ** estendable *✓ exteriorize, externalize ** esterni *✓ exterminator ** eliminor (ance: ajunta "exterminate" a "elimina") *✓ extirpate ** + elimina *✓ extol praise enthusiastically: ** + loda zelosa *✓ extralegal ** estralegal *✓ extramarital ** estrasposal *✓ extramural ** estramural *✓ extraneous ** + nonpertinente *✓ extricate ** + estrae *✓ extrinsic ** + esterna, nonesensial *✓ exultant ** joiosa *✓ exurb, exurbia *exurban, exurbanite **estraurbe, estraurban *Me pensa ce tu intende "esurb-" (estra la urbe). Simon **a, si! jorj *✓ eyedropper ** pipeta per oios, contagotas *✓ eyelet ** oieta - un fora en stofa o cuoro, comun fortida, per filos o cordetas *✓ eyestalk ** tentaculo de oio *✓ eyestrain ** fatiga de oios *✓ eyewash ** colirio - un disolve per limpi la oios **Ajuntada, ma esce "lavaoio" no ta es plu fasil per aprende? **si. jorj f *✓ fabrication ** + fabrica *✓ faceless ** + anonom *✓ facile ** + surfasal *✓ factional ** partital *✓ factionalism ** partitisme *✓ facula ** facula - (astronomia) un area briliante a la surfas de la sol, liada a la apare seguente de manxa solal en la mesma area; un manxa briliante a la surfas de un planeta. *✓ fade-out ** desapare gradal *✓ faerie ** pais de fes; + fe *✓ faggot ? ** + faxo; (ofendente) un om omosesal *fagot - bundle of sticks, rods, etc. *✓ fainthearted ** noncorajosa; + timida *✓ fairyland ** pais de fes *✓ faker ** + finjor *✓ fakir ** facir - un astenor muslim (o, plu jeneral, indu) ci survive sola de carita *✓ falconry ** falconoria *✓ fallacious ** + falsa; + erante *✓ fallacy ** crede falsa, crede erante *✓ fallback ** + retira; + alternativa *✓ fallout ** +radioativia *✓ fallow ** noncultivada, reposante (en "campo reposante") *✓ falsehood ** +falsa, declara falsa *✓ fanaticism ** +mania *✓ fanciful ** imajinal, fantasial *✓ phantasm, phantom ** +fantasma *✓ farcical ** farsin *✓ farfetched ** nonconvinsente *✓ farina ** + farina *✓ farmhand ** peon cultival *✓ farmhouse ** casa de cultiveria *✓ farmland ** area cultival *✓ farmstead ** + cultiveria *✓ faro ** faro - un jua de cartes en cual juores aposta a la ordina en cual la cartes va apare *✓ fatalism, fatalist, fatalistic ** predeterministe/isme *✓ fatality ** mori (n) *✓ fatuous ** + futil, fol *✓ faustian ** pertinente a Faust e sua vende suposada de sua spirito a la diablo *✓ fauvism *fauvist ** fauviste, fauvisme - un stilo de pinta con usa forte de color de la sentenio 20 temprana *✓ favoritism ** favorisme *✓ fealty ** fida (a la senior) *✓ fearsome ** + asustante *✓ feasibility ** praticalia *✓ featherbed ** materas de plumas *✓ featherbrain ** + stupida *✓ featureless ** sin distinguis *✓ febrile ** + febrosa *✓ feckless ** + nonusosa *✓ fecund ** + fertil *✓ federalism, federalist ** federaliste, federalisme *✓ feebleminded ** de mente debil *✓ feeler ** palpador? un organo de animales usada per proba e toca cosas *✓ feint ** + finje, engana *✓ feisty ** + corajosa *✓ feminize ** femi o femini *✓ femme ** (usa "femin" como un ajetivo, pe lesbian femin) *✓ fencepost ** + palo (de serca) *✓ ferromagnetic ** feromagnetal - fasil magentida, como fero *✓ ferryboat ** + naveta *✓ fescue ** festuca - un erba perene e comun (Festuca, Vulpia) *✓ fester ** sepsi (de sepse, n), + putri *✓ fete ** + feria *✓ fetid - smelly, stinky ** apestante *✓ fetlock ** + noca (de cavalo) *✓ fiat ** + comanda (n) *✓ fib ** + menteta *✓ fibroid ** + fibrosa (a); tumor fibrosa (n) ** pertinente a fibres o texeda fibrosa; (n) un tumor noncanserosa de la texedas fibrosa e musculos, tipal de la mur de la utero *✓ fidgety ** + ajitada *✓ fiendish ** + vil *✓ figment ** + ilude *✓ figurative ** + metafor; (en arte) nonastrata *✓ filbert = hazelnut ** + nozeto/a *✓ filename ** nom de arcivo; nom de fix? *✓ filigree ** filigrana - obra ornosa de filos de metal (tipal de oro o arjenta), formida como dentela o traseria *✓ filler a thing put in a space or container to fill it ** pleninte *✓ filmography ** filmografia - un lista de filmas par un ator o diretor, o sur un tema *✓ filtrate a liquid that has passed through a filter ** + permeada *✓ finagle ** + froda *✓ finalize ** + completa *✓ finial a distinctive ornament at the apex of a roof, pinnacle, canopy, or similar structure in a building. ** orno apical *✓ finicky ** esijente *✓ fiord ** + fiordo *✓ fireball ** bal de foco *✓ firebomb ** bomba de foco; bombarda con foco *firepower ** potia de foco ** Me sujesta "potia de fusili". Simon ** en mea opina, nos nesesa un parola unica per "shoot (a weapon)", cual pote es ance usada per "fire". la plu bon eleje es "spara", de it e ance de es, pt, e ca "dispara". la sola otra posible es "atira", de pt e de fr "tirer". "fusili" es restrinjeda a "rifles" e otra armas peti. jorj ** ance: "spara par aliada" per "fusili par aliada". ** Nos ave "xuta", ma lo es ance usada per fotos, etc. "Spara" pare multe bon. Esce "sesafusili" deveni "sesaspara"? Simon **serta! *✓ fireproof ** parafoco *✓ firmament ** + sielo *✓ firstborn ** prima naseda *✓ firsthand ** + direta *✓ fishbowl ** vaso per pexes *✓ fistful ** punio plena *✓ fistula ** fistula - un pasaje, nonormal o creada par sirurjia, entre la interna vacua de un organo e la surfas de la corpo, o entre du organos *✓ fitful ** + ajitada *✓ fixate ** + foca **"Osese" es plu esata. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ fixation ** + foca (n) *✓ fixative ** stablinte (n) *✓ fixture ** aparata fisada *fizzy ** + gasosa *✓ flab ** + gras *✓ flagged ** marcada *✓ flagman ** banderor *✓ flagon ** + carafa *✓ flagpole ** palo de bandera *flagstone ** petra plata (o un parola nova: losa) "Losa" es ja "earthenware". Me sujesta "petra de pave". Simon ** mea sola problem con tua sujeste es ce lo ta inclui la usa de calculos, etc. "flagstone" es distinguida par la cualia de platia. ** Ma si on pone calculos sur un surfas, me no ta dise ce on "pave". "Pave" implica la pone de cosas plata, en mea opina, e "flagstone" e "paving stone" es sinonimes en engles. Simon ** "pave" es vera la nom per petras formida de granito o fabricada de beton ("setts" en engles). Ma lfn usa "pave" per tota formas de "pavement". vera, "pavement" no inclui normal tera bateda o calculos peti. ma lo inclui "setts", "cobbles/cobblestones", telias, brices, asfalta, e beton. "flagstone" es llosella, laja, lauze, e losa en la linguas romanica. en loca de "losa", nos pote usa "lausa", de provensal e posible la nom orijinal. per "setts", nos pote usa simple "blocos", e per "cobbles" nos pote usa "rocas". o, si tu prefere, nos pote usa "rocas plata", "rocas cuba", e "rocas ronda" (ja en la disionario). ambos ideas es bon per me. jorj ** Me prefere la idea de "… plata, cubo, ronda" car lo evita un radis nova ("lausa"). Nos ave ja "petra ronda", no "roca ronda", e la defini de "petra" conveni plu a esta ca lo de "roca", donce me ia ajunta "petra plata" e "petra cubo", con un clari peti su "pave". Simon **no problem. jorj *✓ flair ** + talento *flak ** foco antiavion ** me sujeste ce nos ajunta la sinifia militar de "fire" a "foco", como en multe linguas **Me no gusta esta idea. Lo ta misca du consetas cual no es relatada, e nos no ta sabe esce un "parafoco" es un scermo contra flamas o contra baletas. Plu, nos ave ja "fusili" per la sinifia militar. Me sujesta "fusili antiavion". Simon **denova: me sujeste "spara antiavion". *✓ flameproof ** paraflama *✓ flapjack ** + crepe *✓ flashbulb ** bulbo flax *✓ flasher ** + esibiste *✓ flashflood ** deluvia subita *✓ flashforward ** + avansa rapida, salta a ante *✓ flask ** + botela *✓ flatland ** plano *✓ flattop ** capeles brosin *✓ flatulent ** flatulente *✓ flautist, flutist ** flautiste *✓ flavorless ** sin sabor *✓ flawless ** + perfeta *✓ fleabag ** + misera (n) *✓ fleabite ** morde de pulga *✓ fleck ** manxa *✓ fleecy ** + peluxetin *✓ fleming ** flames *✓ flense ** + despeli *✓ fleshpot ** lasiveria ! *✓ fletch ** + plumi *✓ flighty ** nonconstante *✓ flimflam ** froda *✓ flinty ** (de un person) + nonsedente *✓ flippant ** + desrespetosa *✓ flirty ** flirtante *✓ floatation ** + flota (alt spele) *✓ floccule ** + floco *✓ floe ** jelo flotante *✓ flog ** + flajeli *✓ floodgate ** + porton *✓ floodlit ** inonda con lus *✓ floodplain ** plano inondable *✓ floor show ** + cabare *✓ florentine ** fiorentin - pertinente a la site Firenze (pe la dialeto, cosini, etc) *✓ flotsam ** + flotante *✓ flowchart ** scema de flue *✓ flume ** + canal *✓ flunk ** + condena *✓ fluorinate ** fluori *✓ fluorocarbon ** fluorocarbono *✓ fluoroscope an instrument with a fluorescent screen used for viewing X-ray images without taking and developing X-ray photographs. ** fluoroscopio *✓ flurry ** + neveta *✓ flyby ** pasa per oserva *✓ flypaper, fly ribbon ** trapamosca - un sinta de paper, tratada con venena e cola, usada per trapa e mata moscas *✓ fob ** cadena de orolojio *✓ foe ** + enemi *✓ foghorn ** alarma de nebla *✓ foible ** debilia *✓ foist ** + carga *✓ foldout ** abrable (a); paje abrable, leto abrable, etc *✓ foliage ** folias *✓ folksongs ** cantas de foclor *✓ folksy ** + tradisional, casual ** (ajunta "informal" a "casual" *✓ folktale ** + fable, nara de foclor *✓ followup ** + segue *✓ fondant ** glasa fondente ** nos nesesa "glasa" per "icing, frosting, fondante" *✓ fontanelle ** fontanel - la spasio entre la osos de la cranio de un feto o bebe, do osi e la sutures no es completada ** nos nesesa "osi" per "ossify, ossification" *✓ fontina ** fontina - un tipo de ceso italian pal jala *✓ foodstuff ** + comable (n) *✓ footbridge ** ponte de pasea *✓ foothill ** pede de monte *✓ footlocker ** caxa a pede *✓ foppery ** dandia *✓ foramen an opening, hole, or passage, especially in a bone. ** (medica) forame - un abri, boca, o pasaje, spesial en un oso *✓ foray ** + ataca, invade *✓ forebrain ** serebro fronte *✓ foreclose, foreclosure ** reposese *✓ forefend ** + preveni *✓ foreshorten ** corti de perspetiva *✓ foresight ** + previde (n) *✓ forestery ** siensa de forestas *✓ foretell - predise *✓ forgivable ** pardonable *✓ forgo ** + asteni *✓ forlorn ** + abandonada; sin espera *✓ formalin ** formalin - un solve de formaldehido en acua, usada como un conservante per esemplos biolojial *✓ formative ** + formante *✓ formfitting ** + streta *✓ formica ** formica - un laminada de plastica dur, usada per surfases de portes, planas de cosina, etc *✓ formidable ** + forte, respetable *✓ formless ** sin forma *✓ formulary ** lista de medisines *✓ forsaken ** + abandonada *✓ forsee ** + previde *✓ forte ** + forte *✓ fortissimo ** + multe forte *✓ fortitude ** + fortia *✓ fortnight ** du semanas *✓ fortuneteller ** clarvidente *✓ fossa ** + foso (medica) - un depresa, spesial en un oso *✓ foulmouthed ** vulgar *✓ foundling ** orfan *✓ foundry ** fonderia *✓ fount ** + fonte *✓ fountainhead ** orijin, fonte *✓ foursome ** cuadruple *✓ fovea ** fovea (anatomia) un depresa peti en la retina de la oio do la agia vidal es la plu bon *✓ foxhole ** buco de refuja *✓ foxhound ** xasor de volpes *✓ foxy ** + sesosa *✓ fracas ** + disputa, scaramuxa *✓ fractious ** + disputosa *✓ frailty ** + debilia *✓ frangible ** + frajil *✓ frankfurter ** + paneta de salsix *✓ frappe ** + fria (a) *✓ fraught ** + plenida con *✓ freebee, freebie ** + sin custa *✓ freeform ** + improvisada (a) *✓ freethinker ** pensor libre *✓ freeway ** + via xef *✓ frenetic ** + nonrestrinjeda *✓ freon ** freon - un airosol composada de clorofluorocarbonos *✓ freshwater ** de acua dulse *✓ fretful ** + ansiosa *✓ fretwork ** dentela de lenio *✓ freudian ** freudiste *✓ freudianism ** freudisme *✓ friable ** desintegrable *✓ friar ** frate (relijiosa) *✓ fricassee ** fricase - carne taliada en salsa blanca *✓ frightful ** asustante *✓ frigid ** + fria; sin desira *✓ frijole ** + fava *✓ frisbee ** frisbi - un disco plastica concava, flotada tra la aira como un diverti *✓ frisk ** + palpa *✓ frisky ** juosa *✓ frisson ** + vibra *✓ frivolity ** joia, diverti *✓ frontiersman ** fronteror *✓ frostbitten ** ulserada *✓ frosty ** jelosa *✓ froufrou ** + xuxa, frunsosa *✓ fruitcake ** torta de fruta *✓ fruition ** realida (n) *✓ fruity ** frutosa *✓ frumpy ** + anticin, nonmodosa *✓ frustum ** + tronco - la parte de un cono o piramide cual resta pos ce la parte superior ia es taliada par un plana cual es paralel a sua funda, o cual es taliada par du tal planas *✓ fryer ** fritador *✓ frypan ** + padela *✓ full-time ** a tempo plen *✓ fulminate ** + esplode; + protesta *✓ fulminating (of a disease or symptom) develop suddenly and severely ** "sever e subita" *✓ functionalist/ism ** funsionaliste/isme *✓ furl - roll or fold up and secure neatly (a flag, sail, umbrella, or other piece of fabric) ** + rola (vt), plia *✓ furlong ** furlong - un oti milia, 201 metres, un distantia comun en corsas de cavalos *✓ furlough ** asentia permeteda *✓ furor, furore ** furia publica *✓ furthermore ** + plu *✓ fusiform tapering at both ends; spindle-shaped ** fusin *✓ fusileer, fusilier ** + fusilor (nota: "fusileer" refere a un soldato ci usa un moscete; la parola, donce, debe es "moscetor"; ma la nom es usada sola par alga rejimentos brites, e donce es plu reconosable como "fusilor") *✓ fustian thick, durable twilled cloth with a short nap, usually dyed in dark colors. pompous or pretentious speech or writing ** fustan - un sarja densa e durante; (parla e leteratur) + ostentosa *✓ futhermore ** + plu *✓ futility ** + futilia *✓ fuzz ** + peluxeta g *✓ gaberdine, gabardine ** gabardina - un sarja lisa e durante, tipal de lana o coton; un jacon de esta stofa *✓ gaffe ** + era, era sosial *✓ gaiety ** + joia *✓ gallbladder ** vesica bilal *✓ gallstone ** calculos bilal *✓ galvanic ** galvanica - pertinente a corentes eletrica produida par ata cimical *✓ galvanize ** zinci - covre (aser o fero) con un strato protejente de zinco *✓ gambit ** comensa riscosa *✓ gamey (of meat) ** con sabor de xasada *✓ gamut ** la estende completa *✓ gangplank, gangway ** plance de embarca *✓ gantry a bridgelike overhead structure with a platform supporting equipment such as a crane, railroad signals, lights, or cameras. a movable framework for supporting and servicing a rocket prior to launching. ** gru cavaletin *✓ gaol ** + prison *✓ gaoler ** + gardor *✓ garb ** + vestes *✓ gargantuan ** + jigante *✓ garotte (also garrotte or garotte) ** garota (n) un aparata, tipal de filo o corda, usada per mata algun ** garoti (v) usa un garota per mata algun *✓ gasbag ** sac de gas; + parlosa (n) *✓ gaslight ** lampa de gas; manipula par autoduta *✓ gassy ** gasosa *✓ gastroenteritis ** gastroenterite *✓ gastroenterologist/gastroenterology ** gastroenterolojia/iste *✓ gastrointestinal ** gastrointestinal *✓ gatekeeper ** gardor de la porton *✓ gateway ** porteta *✓ gauche ** nonsofistica *✓ gaunt ** magre, fatigada *✓ gauss ** gauss - unia de indui magental, un desmili de un tesla *✓ gavel ** marteleta *✓ gawk ** + regarda intensa *✓ gazette ** + jornal *✓ gearshift ** + engranador *✓ geezer ** + vea (noncortes) **Evidente la parola "vea" no es noncortes, an si "geezer" pote es. Simon ** ruina? *✓ gefilte fish ** pex plenida *✓ genial ** + amin *✓ genotype ** jenotipo - la composantes jenetica de un vivente individua (ance: nos nesesa "fenotipo") *✓ gentry ** alta clase *✓ geomancy ** jeomansia - divina de motifes trovada en tera *✓ gerbil ** jerbil - un rodente musin e tunelinte, ajustada a vive en locas seca *✓ geriatric ** + senesente *✓ germfree ** sin microbios *✓ germicide ** antimicrobio *✓ gerontologist *✓ gerontology ** jerentolojia/iste - la studia de senese e la problemes de persones vea *✓ gerrymander ** manipula la distritos elejal *✓ gesticulate ** + jesti *✓ getaway ** + evade; + vacanse *✓ getup ** vestes fantastin *✓ ghostwrite ** scrive per un otra *✓ giantism, gigantism ** jigantia *✓ gibbet ** + pendador *✓ giblet the liver, heart, gizzard, and neck of a chicken or other fowl, usually removed before the bird is cooked, and often used to make gravy, stuffing, or soup ** organos de gal (etc) *✓ gilly ** aidor de xasa *✓ gilt ** + dorada *✓ gimbal ** cardan - (ance "universal joint") - un aparata, tipal de anelos pivoteda a angulas reta, per manteni otra strumentos a la orizonal en aviones, barcones, etc *✓ gimp ** coxeor (noncortes) *✓ gimpy ** coxeante *✓ gingerbread ** pan de jinjer *✓ gingersnap ** biscoto de jinjer *✓ gingivitis ** jenjivite - inflama de la jenjiva *✓ gingko ** ginko (Ginko biloba) *✓ gird ** + ensirca *✓ girlish ** + joven (de xicas); femin (de xicos) *✓ girth ** + perimetre *✓ glaciologist, glaciology ** glasiolojiste, glasiolojia - la studia de glasias *✓ gladden ** + felisi *✓ glamourous, glamorous ** glamorosa *✓ glamour, glamor - la cualia atraente o stimulante cual fa ce alga persones o cosas pare spesial; belia o encanta cual es atraente sesal *✓ glamourize, glamorize ** glamori *✓ glans the rounded part forming the end of the penis (glans penis) or clitoris (glans clitoridis) ** glande de penis; glande de clitoris *✓ glassblower ** soflor de vitro *✓ glassblowing ** sofla vitro *✓ glassware ** benes de vitro *✓ glasswork ** fabrica de vitro *✓ glazier ** vitror *✓ glean ** colie la resta de... *✓ gleeful ** joiosa *✓ glen ** + vale *✓ glib ** + surfasal, + nonsinsera *✓ glissando a continuous slide upward or downward between two notes. ** + liscante *✓ glittery ** + briliante *✓ glob ** + goton *✓ globule ** + goton *✓ globulin ** globulina - un protena simple cual es un parte grande de sero sangual *✓ glowworm ** + lampeta *✓ glut ** + suprabunda *✓ glycemia ** glisemia - la presentia de glucosa en la sangue (nota ce nos ave ance "supraglisemia") ** Nos ave "iperglisemia", en fato. Lo no es ofisial derivada de "glisemia", car "iper-" no es un prefisa ofisial de elefen. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ gnarly ** + nodosa *✓ gneiss a metamorphic rock with a banded or foliated structure, typically coarse-grained and consisting mainly of feldspar, quartz, and mica ** gneis - roca mutada con un strutur stratida, tipal composada de feldspato, cuarzo, e mica *✓ gnome ** + nana *✓ goalie, goaltender ** + golor *✓ goalpost ** palo de gol *✓ goatskin ** pel de capra *✓ gobbledegook ** babela (n) *✓ godchild ** enfante de batiza *✓ godless ** + ateiste, sin dio *✓ godparent ** jenitor de batiza *✓ goldbrick a thing that looks valuable but is in fact worthless. verb: invent excuses to avoid a task; shirk ** tesoro sin valua, t. falsa; evita labora *✓ goldbricker a lazy person ** + pigra *✓ goldenrod ** palo de oro Solidago *✓ goodwill ** bonvole (n) *✓ goofball ** + bobo *✓ goon ** + bobo, + fol *✓ goop ** goton *✓ gorget ** covrecolo - un tela cual covre la colo; un peso de armur per a colo *✓ gorgonzola ** gorgonzola - un ceso mol italian, con venas de bateria blu *✓ gouda ** gouda - un ceso dur nederlandes, tipal con covrente roja *✓ gourami ** gurami - un pex colorosa de Asia, popular en acueria *✓ gourmet ** gurme - esijente (de persones comente); cualia superior (de comedas); *✓ gracile ** magre *✓ grackle ** cuiscal - aves negra e larga de America Norde e Sude Quiscalus *✓ gradualism ** gradalisme - un politica de reforma gradal; la teoria en biolojia de evolui gradal *✓ grandchild ** nete *✓ grandiloquent ** (de parla) estravagante, ostentosa *✓ grandnephew ** dusobrino *✓ grandniece ** dusobrina *✓ grandparent ** avi *✓ granulate ** grani *✓ graphology ** grafolojia - la studia de scrive; la esamina de scrive par mano, como un modo de interpreta la personalia de un individua *✓ gratify ** + sasia *✓ gratuitous ** sin razona; sin custa *✓ graven ** gravada *✓ gravid ** ensinta; plen de sinifia o un cualia spesifada *✓ greasepaint ** macia de teatro *✓ greatcoat ** + veston *✓ grecian ** elenica *✓ greenbelt ** sintur verde (usada par la linguas romanica como un metafor, como en engles) *✓ greenery ** plantas; verde (metafor) *✓ greenroom ** atrio de presentores *✓ gridiron ** + grilia *✓ grievance ** + cexa *✓ grievous ** + grave *✓ griffon ** + grifon *✓ grift ** + froda *✓ grifter ** + frodor *✓ grillwork ** + grilia *✓ grimm ** + grave *✓ grimy ** susiosa *✓ griot (aldo jali, jeli) ** grio - un membro de un caste de poesiores, musicores, e naradores cual manteni un tradision de istoria oral en partes de Africa ueste. *✓ grist ** gran; materia usosa *✓ gritty ** arenin - particulas peti de petra *✓ grizzle/grizzly ** + gris *✓ grog spirits (originally rum) mixed with water ** grog - un bevida de acua e rum o otra licuor, comun calda e dulse *✓ groggy ** + mareada *✓ groomsman ** + suportor (de la sposo nova) *✓ groovy ** + gustable ** Ance "modosa". Simon *✓ grot ** + merde (metafor, noncortes) *✓ groundhog, woodchuck ** monax - un marmota de Norde America con corpo spesa e gamas corta (Marmota monax) **ance: marmota - un rodente spesa, sosial, e tunelinte, tipal abitante montania *✓ groundless ** sin funda, sin razona *✓ groundswell ** + onda (de suporta; metafor) - crese de opina en un cuantia grande de persones *✓ groundwater ** acua suteran *✓ grouper ** mero - un pex grande de mar, con testo grande e boca larga (Serranidae) *✓ grout ** + mortero; morteri (v) *✓ grownup ** + adulte *grubby ** + avar ** Esta es strana. Per me, "grubby" sinifia "susia", o leteral o metafor (sur comersias nononesta). Simon ** un usa en la SUA es "avar". jorj ** A, bon, aora me ia trova lo en un disionario grande engles. Simon *✓ guaranty ** + garantia *✓ guardrail ** rel gardante *✓ guesstimate ** estima divinante *✓ guesswork ** labora divinante *✓ guff ** + trivia *✓ guideposts ** + palo de dirije *✓ guildhall ** salon de sindicato *✓ guise ** + aspeta *✓ gullable ** + credosa *✓ gulp ** + engoli *✓ gunboat ** canonera - un barcon peti e rapida con armas fisada, per usa en rios e a la costa *✓ gunfight ** encontra de pistolores *✓ gunman ** pistolor *✓ gunnysack ** sac de juta *✓ gunpoint ** a punto de fusil *✓ gunrunner ** traficor de armas *✓ gunshot ** + xuta *✓ gunslinger ** pistolor *✓ gunsmith ** fabricor de fusiles *✓ guppy ** gupi - un pex peti de acua dulse, comun usada en acuerias reticulata *✓ gusher, blowout ** geser (de petrolio) *✓ gusty ** ventosa *✓ gutless ** sin coraje *✓ gutsy ** corajosa *✓ guttersnipe ** enfante misera *✓ guzzle ** engoli *✓ gymnosperm ** gimnosperma - un planta con semes nonprotejeda par un ovario o fruta **ance: anjiosperma - un planta con flores cual produi semes contenida par un carpel *✓ gynarchy ** ginarcia - la rena par un fem o femes *✓ gyp ** froda *✓ gyration ** jira *✓ gyre ** jira (v) h *✓ haberdasher ** + xapor *✓ hagfish ** mixino - un pex primativa, sin mandibula e con un corpo angilin *✓ haggle ** + negosia *✓ hailstone ** + graniza *✓ hailstorm ** tempesta granizosa *✓ hairball ** bal de capeles *✓ hairband ** banda de capeles *✓ hairbreadth hairsbreadth ** de un capel (idiom) *✓ hairbrush ** brosa de capeles *✓ hairdo ** stilo de capeles *✓ hairpin ** spino de capeles *✓ hairspray ** laca de capeles *✓ hairstylist ** + capelor *✓ hairweaver ** texor de capeles *✓ hairweaving ** texe de capeles *✓ halcyon ** eda de oro (idiom) *✓ hale ** + sana *✓ halfhearted ** vasilante *✓ halflife ** duivive - la tempo en cual la radioativia de un spesifada isotopo decrese a dui sua valua orijinal *✓ halfpence, halfpenny ** dui sentime *✓ halftime ** mediatempo ** Nos ave ja "mediajua". *✓ halitosis ** alitose - respira malodorosa *✓ hallway ** + coredor *✓ halogen ** alojen - (a) pertinante a la elementos fluorin, clorin, bromin, iodin, e astatin ** alojen - (n) un elemento de la grupo 17 de la table periodica ** lampa alojen - lampa e caldadores cual usa un fileta encluida en la vapor de un elemento alojen *✓ hammerlock ** clave secur? (idiom) ** Me ajunta "clavi de braso" per "armlock". Me opina ce nos no nesesa ajunta termas per tota varias como "hammerlock". Simon ** serta. jorj *✓ hammertoe ** dito martelin *✓ hamstring ** tendon pos la jeno *✓ handcar ** draisin - un veculo lejera per usa a un ferovia per manteni lo, comun propeleda par manos o pedes *✓ handcart ** + careta *✓ handclasp ** + presa de manos *✓ handcraft ** fabrica par mano *✓ handedness ** prefere de mano *✓ handhold ** tenimano? manico? ** "Manico" pare plu bon: un estende natural de la sinifia. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ handicraft ** + artisania *✓ handily ** + fasil *✓ handiwork ** + (n) produida *✓ handlebar ** manicos (pl?) ** Serta: lo es ja en la disionario. Simon ** si. la lista ave multe parolas ja en la disionario. jorj *✓ handloom ** texador de mano *✓ handmaid, handmaiden ** fem servante *✓ handoff ** + pasa *✓ handout ** + carita *✓ handrail ** + rel (de mano) *✓ handsewn ** coseda par mano *✓ handspring ** volta par mano *✓ handstand ** sta a manos, sta inversada? ** Sta sur manos. Simon *✓ handwork ** labora par mano *✓ handwoven ** texeda par mano *✓ hangnail ** cuticula laserada *✓ hangout ** nido (metafor) *✓ hangup ** + neurose *✓ hank ** + mexa *✓ hanker ** + anela *✓ hanky ** teleta *✓ hanukkah ** hanuca - un festa iudi en desembre de oto dias, recordante la rededica de la Templo en 165 aec *✓ haphazard ** + caososa *✓ hapless ** nonfortunosa *✓ hardball ** + basebal *✓ hardboard ** planca presada *✓ hardboiled ( e hardened) ** + durida (metafor, eg un detetor durida, criminor durida); ovo dur bolida *✓ hard core ** + estrema *✓ hard hat ** + elmo *✓ hardheaded ** + ostinosa *✓ hardhearted ** + nonempatica *✓ hardy ** + durante *✓ hardtack ** biscoto dur *✓ hardtop ** teto dur (de autos) *✓ hardwired ** sircuito permanente; + jenetica (metafor) *✓ hardwood ** lenio dur *✓ harebrained ** + noncauta (de scemas o projetas) *✓ hark, harken ** + escuta *✓ harlequin ** arlecin - un carater tradisional de teatre european, tipal muda, mascida, e vestida en un costum con un motif de diamantes *✓ harlot ** + prostituida, + fem promiscua (n) *✓ harpsichordist ** clavesimbaliste *✓ harrow ** raston (rasto + -on)? rasti (v) *✓ harshen ** severi *✓ hart ** servo mas *✓ harvester ** + recolior; recoliador *✓ hasid, hasidic ** hasidisme, hasidiste - un seto fundaliste de iudisme, derivada de un seto mistica de Polsca de la sentenio 18 *✓ hasp + fisador *✓ hassle ** + nonoportun (n); + molesta *✓ hassock ** + reposapede; cusin de jenos *✓ hatband ** banda de xapo *✓ hatbox ** portaxapo - un caxa, tipal ronda, per reteni un xapo *✓ hatchback ** (auto) porte posterior *✓ hatcheck ** + vesteria *✓ hatchery ** incuberia *hatch, hatchway ** porte secur **No, lo es mera un porte peti o un abrida, en un mur o solo. Me sujesta combina lo con "trapdoor" en alga modo. Simon ** bon. jorj ** Ma entretempo tu ia sujesta "porte de asede" cual es multe plu bon. Simon *✓ hatemonger ** promover de odia *✓ hatmaker ** + xapor *✓ hatpin ** spino a xapo *✓ hauberk, coat of mail ** camison de malie ** malie - armur fabricada de anelos metal, liada a lunlotra *✓ haunch ** anca e coxa *✓ hawk-eyed ** vijilante *✓ hawthorne ** spino blanca - Crataegus un arboreta de la familia de rosas, con flores blanca, rosa, o roja e frutas peti e roja oscur *✓ hayloft ** feneria (su "feno") *✓ haymaker ** fenor; colpa forte *✓ hayride ** turi a caro de feno *✓ hayseed ** + campanian *✓ haystack ** monton de feno *✓ haywire ** noncontrolada *✓ hazy ** + neblosa *✓ headboard ** testo de leto *✓ headcheese ** + ceso-de-testa *✓ headdress ** xapo ornosa *✓ headgear ** covretesta *✓ headfirst ** con testa prima *✓ headhunt ** xasa per testas *✓ headhunter ** xasatesta, xasor de testas *✓ headlamp ** lampa de testa ** No, "faro". *✓ headless ** sin testa *✓ headlock ** clave de testa *✓ headman ** + xef *✓ headmaster, headmistress ** + ensenior prima *✓ headrest ** reposatesta *✓ headroom ** spasio supra testa *✓ headstand ** sta supra testa *✓ headstone ** + petra de tomba *✓ headwaiter ** servor xef *✓ headwater ** fonte de rio *✓ headway ** + progresa *✓ headwind ** vento fasante *✓ heartbroken ** con cor creveda *✓ hearten ** coraji *✓ hearthside ** a ximineria *✓ heartland ** cor de pais *✓ heartless ** sin cor *✓ heartsick ** descorajida, con malade de cor *✓ heartstring ** + compati *✓ heartthrob ** + amada, + idol *✓ heartwarming ** felisi *✓ heatstroke, sunstroke ** + ipertermia *✓ heavyhearted ** + triste *✓ heavyset, stocky ** + spesa *✓ hebephrenia ** ebefrenia *✓ hebephrenic ** ebefrenica *✓ heckle, heckler ** + burla, burlor *✓ hectic ** panicada? ** Panicada =frantic (cuando esta sinifia "angusada par teme o otra emosia"). Hectic = frantic = fretante, stimulada e desorganizada = cisa "manica"? Simon ** manica es bon. jorj *✓ hector ** tormenta *✓ hedgerow ** + sepe *✓ hedonic, hedonistic, hedonist ** edoniste *✓ hedonism ** edonisme *✓ heedfulness ** cautosa *✓ heedlessness ** sin cauta *✓ heft ** + leva *✓ hefty ** + grande, pesosa *✓ heifer ** bove fema joven *✓ heiress ** +veritor *✓ helicoid ** elica *✓ heliotrope *heliotropic ** eliotropo *✓ helipad ** elisurfas *✓ heliport ** eliporto *✓ hellbent ** + ostinosa (averbo) *✓ hellene, hellenic ** + elinica *✓ hellfire ** + inferno *✓ hellhole ** loca misera *✓ hellion ** + turbosa *✓ hellish ** infernin *✓ helpmate, helpmeet ** aidor *✓ heman ** om musculosa *✓ hematite ** ematita - un mineral negra rojin, composada de osida ferica *✓ hematologist ** ematolojiste *✓ hematology ** ematolojia - la studia de la fisiolojia de sangue *✓ hematozoon/zoa ** ematozon - un parasito cual vive en sangue *✓ hemiplegic ** emiplejica ** emiplejia - paralise de un lado de la corpo *✓ hemline ** + orlo *✓ hemodialysis ** + dialise *✓ hemophilia ** emofilia - un maladia en cual la capasia de la sangue per coagula es reduida sever, causante ce la pasient tende sangui multe an de un feri minor *✓ hemophiliac, hemophilic ** emofilica *✓ hemostat ** pinse vascular *✓ hemotoxin ** emotosina - un tosina cual afeta la sangue *✓ hemstitch ** cose de orlo *✓ henbane ** jusciam - Hyoscyamus un planta venenosa eurasian de la familia de la solanos *✓ hencoop, henhouse ** + ensirca (o casa) per gales *✓ henpeck ** + critica *✓ herbalist/ism ** erbolojiste/isme - la studia e pratica de la usa medical de plantas *✓ herbicidal ** erbisidal *✓ herder ** pastor *✓ hereby ** par esta, donce? *✓ herein ** a en *✓ heritor, heritrix ** + eritor *✓ hermaphroditism ** androjinia *✓ hermeneutic ** + interprete *✓ hermitic ** eremital *✓ hermitry ** eremitia *herniate, herniation ** erni ** O cambia "ernia" a fundal un verbo? ** oce. jorj *✓ herpetologist *✓ herpetology ** erpetolojia/iste - la studia de serpentes *✓ herringbone ** (a) a xevron *✓ hetaera ** etera - un papilio neotropical Haetera *✓ heterodox ** eterodox - no conformante con normas o credes asetada o ortodox *✓ heuristic ** euristica - aprende par descovre, atentas repeteda, o la segue de regulas laxe *✓ hew ** + talia, + conforma *✓ hexagram ** esagram *✓ hexahedron ** esaedro *✓ heydey ** la eda oro *✓ hiccough ** + ica *✓ hick ** + campanian (ofendente) *✓ hickey ** marca de besa *✓ hierarchic ** ierarcal *✓ hieratic ** ieratica - pertinente a la pretes, spesial los de egipte antica; pertinente a la scrive cuasi ieroglifal de egipte antica; pertinente a un stilo de arte de egipte e elas antica cual adere a metodos relijiosa *✓ highborn ** aristocrata *✓ highbrow ** sofisticada *✓ highhanded ** autoritar *✓ hiker, hiking ** paseamanica, paseamania - la pasatempo de pasea per distantias longa, spesial tra la campania o forestas *✓ hillbilly ** + montanior *✓ hillock ** + colina *✓ hilltop ** culmina de colina *✓ hind ** servo fem; (a) posterior *✓ hinderance ** + impedi *✓ hindmost ** + final *✓ hindquarter ** + posterior *✓ hinterland ** + interna (n) *✓ hipbone ** oso de anca *✓ hiphuggers ** pantalon de anca *✓ hippie hippy ** hipi - un person nonconformante, tipal con capeles longa e vestes diferente, con un filosofia pasiste e comun asosiada con la usa de drogas como canaba e alusinojenes. *✓ hippocratic ** de Hipocrates ** jura de Hipocrates - *✓ hireling ** + empleada *✓ histogram ** istogram - un diagram composada de retangulos, de cual sua area es proportial a la frecuentia de un variable e sua larga es egal a la interval de la clase. *✓ histologist *✓ histology ** istolojia/iste - la studia de la strutur microscopial de texedas *✓ hoagie hoagy submarine sub grinder hero ** bageta plenida *✓ hoarder ** cumulor *✓ hoarfrost ** + jelada (blanca grisin) *✓ hoary ** blanca grisin *✓ hobbit ** hobit - un membro de un raza peti de umanas de la naradas par JRR Tolkien *✓ hobbyhorse ** basto cavalin *✓ hobgoblin ** + elfo *✓ hobnob ** + asosia *✓ hock ** + talo (de un besta); + impenia *✓ hodgepodge ** + misca *✓ hog ** + porco *✓ hogshead ** + baril (spesial per vino o bir, de sirca 240 litres) *✓ hogtie ** lia la gamas (de un animal); lia la manos e pedes (de un person) *✓ hogwash ** + asurda *✓ hoist ** + leva *✓ holdall ** + bolson *✓ holdover ** + survivor (metafor) *✓ holdup ** + pospone *✓ hollyhock ** alsea - un planta alta eurasian de la familia de la malva rosea *✓ holstein ** hostein - un raza de bove de Holstein (Deutxland) elevada per lete, tipal negro-e-blanca *✓ holster ** portapistol *✓ homebody ** pantoflor (metafor) *✓ homebound ** restrinjeda a casa *✓ homecoming ** reveni a casa *✓ homegrown ** cultivada a casa *✓ homemade ** fabricada a casa *✓ homemaking ** taxes de casa *✓ homeowner ** proprior de casa *✓ homeroom ** sal prima *✓ homesick ** anelante de casa *✓ homespun ** texeda a casa *✓ homestead ** + imobilia *✓ hometown ** vila de nase *✓ homicidal ** + matante *✓ homily ** + sermo *✓ hominy ** mais moleda *✓ homoerotic, homoeroticism ** omoerotica *✓ honeybee ** + abea *✓ honeydew ** mielada - un materia dulse e aderente escreteda par afidos *✓ honeydew melon ** melon de inverno *✓ honorarium ** paia onoral *✓ honoree ** onorada *✓ hoodwink ** + froda *✓ hoofbeat ** colpa de ungulas *✓ hoofmarks ** marcas de ungulas *✓ hookup ** + junta; + encontra *✓ hooky ** evita de scola *✓ hooligan ** + vandal (metafor) *✓ hoop ** + sirculo *✓ hoorah ** + ura *✓ hopeless ** sin espera; + futil; + noncapas *✓ hoplite ** oplita - un soldata multe armada de Ela antica *✓ hornbeam ** carpino - un arbor caduca de rejiones norde e temperada *✓ hornpipe ** hornpipe - un dansa vivosa de britan asosiada con marinores; un peso de musica per esta dansa (me sujeste reteni la spele e permete la pronunsia "hornpeepeh") ** Me no vide perce la spele engles nesesa es retenida. La spele "hornpip" pare preferable, e on pote pronunsia "hornpipe" par la regulas normal. Simon ** hornpip es bon. jorj ** + pibgorn *✓ horology ** orolojia - la studia de la mesura de tempo; la arte de fabrica orolojos *✓ horrific ** + asustante *✓ on horseback ** montada *✓ horsehair ** crinera *✓ horseplay ** jua la fol (idioma) ** Idiomal, ma no multe clar (estra si on parla engles). Me sujesta ajunta lo a "bufonia". **bon. jorj *✓ hortative, exhortative, exhortatory ** corajinte ** exhort: + urje, coraji *✓ horticulturist ** orticulturiste *✓ hostelry ** + otel *✓ hotbed ** solo fertil (metafor) *✓ hotblood, hothead ** disputosa, coler (n) *✓ hotcake ** + crepe *✓ hotdog, frankfurter, frank, weiner ** salsix american *✓ hotelier, hotelkeeper ** + otelor *✓ hotrod ** + bolide (metafor) *✓ hotshot ** + stela (metafor) *✓ houri ** huri - un fem joven e bela, spesial un de la virjines cual va acompania la fidosa en la paradiso muslim *✓ houseboy, housemaid ** + servor de casa *✓ housecoat ** roba de casa *✓ housefly ** mosca de casa *✓ house-sit ** garda la casa (de algun) *✓ housewarming ** selebra de casa nova *✓ howitzer ** obus - un canon simil a un mortero *✓ hoyden ** (xica) ruidosa *✓ hubcap ** covresentro - un covre per la sentro de la rota de un veculo *✓ hubris ** + orgulo *✓ huckster ** + frodor *✓ huff ** + sofla *✓ huffy ** + iritada *✓ huguenot ** ugonote - un protestante franses de la sentenios 16 e 17, de cual multes ia sufri de persegue par la catolicas *✓ hulk ** barcon abandonada *✓ humbly ** + umil *✓ humbug ** + engana *✓ humdrum ** + noiante *✓ humidistat ** umidistato - un aparato per mesura la umidia *✓ humidor ** + umidador *✓ humongous ** + jigante *✓ humorless ** + sombre (ance per "grim", "dour") *hunchback/ed ** cifose - curva convesa de la spino dorsal **Esce nos no pote usa "jiba" (pe "jibosa")? Me nota ance ce la definis de "jiba" pare pertine tro multe a la idea de "duck/hunch" en engles, e no sufisinte a la idea fundal de un jiba (como de un camel). Simon ** la usa verbal es mea crea, e es intended per la sinifia en cual la move de la spalas en un modo spesifada. ma on pote usa "curva se" como en la linguas romanica, an si lo no es tan clar. acrupi es bon per duck. cifose es la parola tecnical per un maladia. jorj *✓ hunker ** + agrupi *✓ hurdler ** corsor de ostaculos *✓ hurler ** lansor (ance "pitcher") *✓ hurling - hoci eres *✓ hurray ** + ura *✓ hurtful ** + dolente, angusante *✓ hurtle ** core sin restrinje (vide "careen") *✓ hussar ** husar - un cavalor lejera de Magiar en la sentenio 15 *✓ hussy ** + tisor; + seduor (ance: "minx", "coquette", "tease", "tart", "tramp", "lolita") *✓ hustle ** + freta *✓ hustler ** competosa (n) *✓ hydrator ** idratador *✓ hydrocephaly, hydrocephalic ** idrosefalia/ica - la acumula de licuide en la serebro, tipal en enfantes, grandi la testa e comun causante dana serebral *✓ hydrochloric acid ** asida idroclorico - un disolve forte asida de la gas idrojen clorido en acua *✓ hydrochloride ** idroclorido - un composada de un alcalin organica con asida idroclorico *✓ hydrofoil ** idroplana - un barcon de cual la corpo ave veletas cual leva la corpo de la acua per crese la rapidia *✓ hydrologist *✓ hydrology ** idrolojia/iste - la studia de la cuallias de la acua de la tera, spesial sua move en relata a la tera *✓ hydroponics ** idroponia - crese plantas en arena, calculos, o licuida, con nurintes ma sin tera; (a) idroponial *✓ hydrotherapy ** idroterapia - la usa de eserse en un naderia per trata maladias como artrite o paralise partal *✓ hydrothermal ** idrotermal - pertinente a la ata de acua calda a la crosta de tera *✓ hydrozoon a class of coelenterates that includes hydras and Portuguese man-of-war ** idrozon - un clase de cnideria incluinte idras e fisalias ** Portuguese man-of-war - fisalia - un cnideria colonial flotante con tentaculos venenosa *✓ hygienist ** ijeniste *✓ hymenoptera ** imenotero - un ordina grande de insetos cual inclui abeas, vespas, formicas, e simfitos *✓ hymnal, hymnbook ** libro de imnos *✓ hype ** + promove *✓ hyperbola ** iperbola - un curva abrida e simetrial formida par la crusa de un cono sircula con un plana a un angula con sua ase cual es plu peti ca la lado de la cono *✓ hyperbole ** + esajerada *✓ hyperextension ** iperestende - estende (un braso, gama, o junta) ultra sua limitas normal *✓ hyperglycemic ** iperglisemica (su iperglisemia) *✓ hypericum ** + iperico *✓ hyperinflation ** iperinfla - infla de la valua de mone a un rapidia multe grande *✓ hypnogogia/ica ** ipnogogia/ial - la state apena ante dormi *✓ hypnotherapy/ist ** ipnoterapia/iste - la usa de ipnose per trata maladias mental *✓ hypochondria, hypochondriacal ** ipnocondria/ial - ansia nonormal sirca sua sania, spesial con un teme nonesesada ce un ave un maladia grave *✓ hypoglycemic ** ipoglisemica *✓ hypothyroidism ** ipotiroidia - ativia nonormal basa de la glande tiroide, cual resulta en lenti de crese e developa mental *✓ hysteric ** isterica i *✓ iatrogenic ** iatrojenica - pertinente a un problem medical causada par un mediciste *✓ icebound ** marianada en jelo *✓ icebox ** + jelador *✓ icehouse ** jeleria - un casa o sala per reteni jelo *✓ ichor the fluid that flows like blood in the veins of the gods. ** icor - la sangue de la dios; (medica) sude de sangue e pus *ichthyology, ichthyologist ** itiolojia, itiolojiste ** En "ictiosauro" nos reteni la C. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ icky ** + repulsante *✓ iconoclasm, iconoclast ** iconoclasia, iconoclasiste - la ata de ataca o rejeta la credes e valuas tradisional; la destrui o rejeta de imajes relijiosa *✓ ideate, ideation ** + imajina *✓ identifier ** + marca, + identifiante (n) *✓ idiopathy, idiopathic ** idiopatia, idiopatica - un maladia o sindrom cual comensa spontan o per cual la causa no es conoseda *✓ idiosyncrasy ** + distingui(nte?) (n), cualia spesial *✓ idolater ** idolor *✓ iffy ** + nonserta *✓ ignominious ** desonorada *✓ ignoramus ** stupida (n) *✓ ikebana ** icebana - la arte japanes de la ordina creosa de flores taliada *✓ illusional ** malpersepida *✓ illusionist ** iludiste *✓ illusive ** iludente, enganosa *✓ illusory ** iludente, nonreal *✓ illustrative ** mostrante *✓ illustrator ** desinior *✓ imagery ** imajes (pl) (o imajia? nos ia discute esta usa de -ia ma me no recorda la desida resultante) ** imajes. *✓ imaginable ** imajinable *✓ imago the final and fully developed adult stage of an insect, typically winged. ** imago - la developa final de un inseto, tipal con alas; (psicolojia jungian) un imaje nonconsensa e idealida cual influe condui *✓ imbed ** caxi (= embed) *✓ imbibe ** bevi (alcol) *✓ immaculate ** sin manxa, perfeta *✓ immaterial ** nonmaterial *✓ immaturity ** nonmaturia *✓ immobile ** nonmovable *✓ immoderate ** nonmoderada *✓ immodesty ** nonmodesta *✓ immolate ** arde (sacrifial) *✓ immortalize ** nonmortali *✓ immovable ** nonmovable *✓ immunogen, immunogenic ** imunojen, imunojenal - cosas cual pote crea un responde imunial *✓ immunologist ** imunolojiste *✓ immunosuppressive ** + imunosupresante *✓ immunotherapy ** imunoterapia - la trata o preveni de maladias con cosas cual stimula la responde imunial *✓ impairment ** + descapasi *✓ impalpable ** + nonpalpable *✓ impanel ** enscive (un juria) *✓ impeccable ** (de condui) coreta, sin fali *✓ impenitent ** + sin vergonia, sin regrete *✓ imperceivable, imperceptible ** nonpersipable *✓ imperialism ** imperalisme *✓ impermanence, impermanent ** nonpermanentia, nonpermanente *✓ impersonal ** nonpersonal *✓ impertinence ** noncortesia *✓ impervious ** nonpermeable *✓ impetigo ** impetigo - un infeta baterial e comunicable de la pel, causante pustulas e ulseras jala e crostida *✓ impinge ** + intrui; + afeta *✓ implausible ** nonconvinsente (de un declara o razona) *✓ implosive ** implodante *✓ importune ** + suplica *✓ imposition ** + disturba (n) *✓ impotent, impotence ** nonpotente, nonpotentia *✓ impracticable ** + nonpratical *✓ imprimatur an official license by the Roman Catholic Church to print an ecclesiastical or religious book. a person's acceptance or guarantee that something is of a good standard ** lisensa per primi; garantia de cualia *✓ impugn ** + disputa *✓ inaccurate, inaccuracy ** nonesata, nonesatia *✓ inaction ** nonativia *✓ inadequate ** nonsufisinte *✓ inadmissible ** nonasetable *✓ inadvisable ** nonavisada ** No — "avisa" sinifia "informa". Me ajunta a "malconselada" en loca. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ inalterable ** nonalterable *✓ inane ** + fol, + stupid *✓ inapplicable ** nonpertinente *✓ inattentive ** nonatendente *✓ inaugural ** induinte? *✓ inauspicious ** + nonfortunosa *✓ inboard ** (motor) interna ** nota: outboard = (motor) esterna *✓ inborn ** + natural, + jenetical *✓ inbound ** veninte ** nota: outbound = vadente ***"Partinte" es plu bon ca "vadente". Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ inbreed ** (v) eleva endogama *✓ inbuilt ** integrada *✓ incapacitate ** descapasi *✓ incarceration ** prisoni *✓ inception ** + comensa (n) *✓ inchoate ** + comensante, + primitiva *✓ inchworm ** eruga (de jeometrido) ** jeometrido - un familia grande de papilios de cual sua erugas peti move sur du duples de pseudopedes, como los es mesura pasiente la tera *✓ incinerate, incinerator ** arde, ardador *✓ incipient ** comensante *✓ incisive ** persepinte, astuta *✓ inclement ** fria e moiada (referente a clima) ** "Wet" per la clima es "pluvosa". Simon ** eselente. jorj *✓ incognito ** desemblada, anonim *✓ incognizant ** nonconconsensa *✓ incommensurate ** nonproportial *✓ incompetency ** noncapasia *✓ incompleteness ** noncompleta *✓ inconceivable ** nonimajinable *✓ incongruent ** nonacordante *✓ incongruity ** nonacorda *✓ inconsequential ** nonimportante *✓ inconsolable ** nonconsolable *✓ incontinence, incontinent ** noncontinentia, nonconteninte *✓ incontrovertible ** nondisputable *✓ inconvenience ** nonconveninte ** No, "nonoportunia".. *✓ incorporation ** corpora (n) *✓ incorporeal ** sin corpo *✓ increment ** aumenta *✓ incremental ** aumental *✓ incriminate, incrimination ** implica *✓ inculcate ** impresa *✓ incumbent ** nesesa ce; presente *✓ indebted ** debente *✓ indelicate ** nontatosa *✓ indemnity ** asecura; compensa *✓ indescribable ** nondescrivable *✓ indifference ** noncurantia *✓ indigent, ance destitute ** povre *✓ indignant, indignation (ance: aggrieve) ** coler, iritada *✓ indiscrete ** nonseparada *✓ indisposed ** malada; nonvolente *✓ indisputable ** nondisputable *individuality ** individualia ** Individuia. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ indivisible ** nondividable *✓ indolent ** pigra *✓ indoor ** en casa; ance: outdoor - estra casa *✓ inducement ** soborna *✓ inductance ** indui *✓ industrialist ** industrialiste *✓ industrious ** asidua *✓ inedible ** noncomable *✓ ineducable ** noninstruable *✓ ineffable ** nonespresable *✓ inelastic ** nonelastica *✓ inelasticity ** nonelasticia *✓ ineligible ** nonelejable, noncualinte *✓ inequity ** nonjusta *✓ inerrant ** nonerante *✓ inertial ** inertial *✓ inescapable ** nonevadable *✓ inexcusable ** nonescusable *✓ inextricable ** nonestrable *✓ infanticide ** enfantiside - la mata de un enfante *✓ infantile ** enfantin *✓ infantryman ** soldate de pede *✓ infarct ** infarto - un area peti de texeda mor resultante de un fali de la furni de sangue, tipal par un trombo o embolo, cuasante la mor local de la texeda. ** E "infarction" (la formi de un infarto) — "infarti"? Simon ** o posible "infarta" per verbo e nom? jorj ** Bon idea. Simon *✓ infatuation ** enama *✓ infeasible ** nonpratical *✓ infertile ** nonfertil *✓ infertility ** nonfertilia *✓ infidel ** noncredor, pagan, erese *✓ infirm ** malade ** "Debil" es plu esata. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ infirmity ** maladia *✓ inflow ** enflue *✓ info ** informa *✓ informant, informer ** informor *✓ informative ** informosa *✓ infrequent ** rara, noncomun, nonperiodal *infundibulum a funnel-shaped cavity or structure. the hollow stalk that connects the hypothalamus and the posterior pituitary gland. ** infundibolo - (medica) un strutur o abrida embutin, pe la tronceta entre la ipotalamo e la ipofise posterior ** -bolo o -bulo? Esta pare es un parola tecnical con multe sinifias diversa, de cual la plu ave ance otra modos plu simple de dise la mesma. Me no es serta ce nos nesesa ajunta lo a elefen. Simon ** serta. me sujeste "embuto" como un varia jeneral. jorj *✓ ingenue ** xica naive *✓ ingenuousness ** naivia *✓ ingle ** + ximineria *✓ ingot ** + brice (de oro, etc) *✓ ingrain, ingrained ** + infisa, infisada *✓ ingrate ** nongrasiosa *✓ ingratiate ** + adula *✓ ingress ** + entra (n) *✓ ingroup ** grupo propre *✓ ingrown ** permeada (pe ungia permeada) *✓ inhalant ** medisin inspirable *✓ inheritable ** eritable *✓ inimical ** impedinte *✓ inimitable ** unica *✓ injunction ** esije judal ** nota: nos nesesa judal - judicial *✓ injurious ** danante *✓ inkblot ** manxa de inca *✓ inkpot ** portainca *inlaid ** intarsida ** nota: nos nesesa intarsi - inlay (v) ** O nos ta pote cambia "intarsia" a prima un verbo? Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ innersole, insole ** planta interna *✓ innervate ** inerva - furni (un organo o parte de la corpo) con nervos *✓ inoperable ** nonoperable *✓ inordinate ** tro multe, suprapasante *✓ inquest ** investiga judal *✓ inroad ** progresa, avansa *✓ insatiable ** nonsasiable *✓ inscrutable ** noncomprendable *✓ inseam ** costur interna *✓ insecurity ** nonsecuria *✓ insensate ** nonsensante *✓ insensible ** nonsensable ** Ance "nonconsensa". *✓ inset ** + insertada - nota ce nos nesesa estende la sinifia de "inserta" per inclui esta idea **Nos ave "introdui" per "insert", "pone (un cosa) a en un otra cosa", ma me acorda ce "inserta" conveni plu bon. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ insider ** intima *✓ insincerity ** nonsinseria *✓ insistent ** insistente *✓ instantaneous ** direta *✓ instep ** arco de pede *✓ instructional, instructive ** instruinte *✓ insubordinate ** nonobedinte *✓ insubstantial ** nonforte, nonmaterial *✓ insufferable ** nontolerable *✓ insularity ** isoli *✓ insurgence, insurgent ** revolui, revoluinte *✓ insurmountable ** nonvinsable *✓ insusceptible ** nonafetable *✓ intangible ** nonpalpable, nonmaterial *✓ integument ** casca, pel *✓ intel ** informa *✓ intelligentsia ** inteletoses *✓ intemperate ** nontemperada, nonmoderada *✓ intensive ** intensa *✓ interagency ** interajenteria *✓ interchangeable ** intercambiable *✓ interdependent ** interdependente *✓ interdisciplinary ** intercampal *✓ interlope *interloper ** interfere, interferor *✓ interminable ** nonfininte *✓ intermission ** pausa *✓ internationalism **internationalist ** internasional *✓ internecine ** (gera, disputa) interna *✓ internee ** restinjeda, prisonor *✓ internist ** interniste - mediciste ci spesiali en la medica interna *✓ internment ** restrinje, prisoni *✓ interoffice ** interdeparte *✓ interpol ** interpol - un organiza basida en Paris cual coordina la investigas de la fortias de polisia de nasiones cual es membors de crimines internasional *✓ interpretive ** interpretada *✓ interstate ** interstato *✓ intersticial ** interstisial *✓ interwoven ** entretexeda *✓ intoxicant ** enebriante *✓ intractable ** noncontrolable *✓ intramural ** entramural - locida o fada entra la mures de un construida *✓ intransigent ** nonconvinsable, nonacordante *✓ intrauterine ** intrauteral *✓ intrench, entrench ** radisi *✓ intricacy ** complicada *✓ introductory ** introduinte *introject, introjection ** interpone, interompe ** "Introject" no sinifia "interject". Lo es un terma tecnical cual sinifia "adota nonconsensa la disposas de otras". Simon *** a, si. me sujeste introjeta. :o) jorj *✓ inure ** abitua *✓ invasive ** invadente *✓ invective ** insulta *✓ inveigle ** engana *✓ inverse, inversion ** inversa *✓ inviable ** nonrealable *✓ invincible ** nonvinsable *✓ involute ** complicada, spiral *✓ iou ** promete de paia *✓ irate ** coler *✓ ire ** coleria *✓ irksome ** iritante, anoiante *✓ ironclad ** nonalterable *✓ ironware ** benes de fero *✓ irradiate ** esposa a radia *✓ irreal ** nonreal *✓ irrecoverable ** nonrecovrable *✓ irredeemable ** nonremetable *✓ irredentism, irredentist ** restorism/iste *✓ irreducible ** nonreduable *✓ irrefutable ** nonrefutable *✓ irreparable ** nonreparable *✓ irreplaceable ** nonrecambiable *✓ irrepressible ** nonrepresable *✓ irresistible ** nonresistable *✓ irretrievable ** nonreprendable *✓ isis ** isis - la diva de fertilia de egipte antica *✓ isobar ** isobar - un linia cual junta puntas de la mesma presa, pd a un mapa meteorolijial *✓ isolationism, isolationist ** isolisme, isoliste *✓ isosceles ** isosele - (de un triangulo) con du lados de longia egal *✓ itemize ** lista, detalia *iud ** aparato contraconsepi, depone intrautero (DIU)? ** "Depone" no conveni. La linguas romanica usa sua parola "dispositivo" per "aparato". Perce no simple "aparato intrauteral"? Simon ** no. contraconsepi intrautero. jorj ** Bon, ma en parolas como "intrauteral", "posgeral", "internasional", nos usa la sufisa -al, no? Simon ** si. jorj j *✓ jacaranda **jacaranda - un arbor de la neotropicas cual ave flores blu e trompin, folias filisin, e lenio bonodorosa *✓ jackass ** asino (mas) *✓ jackboot ** bota militar; autoritar *✓ jackhammer ** martel de aira *✓ jacquard loom **texador de jacquard *✓ jailbait ** xica minor *✓ jailbird ** prisonida (o esce el es un prison''or''?) ** On pote razona per ambos, ma lo pare plu lojical ca un "prisonor" es el ci prisoni otras. Simon ** me acorda. jorj *✓ jailer, jailor, gaoler ** gardor *✓ jailhouse ** prison *✓ jalopy ** ruinada - metafor, corti de "auto ruinada" *✓ jalousie ** cortina venezian *✓ jarring ** xocante *✓ jaundice ** itero - un maladia de la duto bilal, la figato, o rompe suprapasante de selulas roja, causante la jali de la pel o la partes blanca de la oios *✓ jaunt ** + turi *✓ jawbone ** oso de mandibula *✓ jaywalk ** crusa nonlegal *✓ jeep ** jip - un auto forte e durante engranada a cuatro rotas, orijinal fabricada per usa militar *✓ jejune ** naive, noiante *✓ jell ** jel; jeli (v) *✓ jellybean ** + confeto de jelatin *✓ jeopardy ** peril *✓ jeremiad ** lamenta *✓ jerkin ** jaceta *✓ jerrycan ** carafon de gasolin/acua *✓ jetport ** porto de jetos *✓ jetsam ** dejetada flotante *✓ jettison ** dejeta (de barcon o avion) *✓ jezebel ** tisor *✓ jiffy ** pronto *✓ jigger ** dosa *✓ jimson weed, jimpson weed ** stramonio - (Datura stramonium) - un datura malodorosa con flores grande e trompin; la fruta spinos de esta planta *✓ jingoist/ism ** + xoveniste/isme *✓ jinni, djinni (pl: jinn, djinn) ** + jini (pl: jinis) *✓ jinx ** maldise, encanta (n, v) *✓ jittery ** ansiosa *✓ jive, jitterbug, lindy (varias de suing) ** suing *✓ jobless ** nonempleada *✓ jockstrap ** slip de sporte *✓ joinery ** + carpenta *✓ joist ** + faxon *✓ jokester ** + bromor *✓ jostle ** + puxa *✓ journeyman ** + laboror *✓ jowl ** + caruncula (metafor) *✓ joyful ** + joiosa *✓ joyless ** sin joia *joyride ** + jira (metafor) *Me no comprende la metafor. "Turi" ta conveni plu, ma on pote turi en modos diversa, e comun legal. "Fura e turi"? "Turi emprestada"? Simon ** jira es de italian, simil como nos dise en engles "take it for a spin". jorj ** A, me comprende. Multe bon! Simon *✓ jubilant ** + selebrante *✓ judaica ** + iudia ** "Judaica" es "cosas iudi". ** serta. me no recorda cual me intende! jorj *✓ judgment ** + judi (n) *✓ juggernaut ** forte nonresistable; jigante *✓ juju ** + encanta; + fetix *✓ julep ** julepo *✓ julienne ** juliana *✓ jumbo ** jigante *✓ jumpy ** nervosa *✓ juncture ** + junta; + momento *✓ junket ** + turi *✓ junkie, junky ** drogomanica; manica (metafor) *✓ junkyard ** resicleria *✓ jurisprudence ** sistem legal; teoria legal *✓ justified ** esplicada; meritada k *✓ kabala kabbala kabbalah ** cabala - un filosofia e pratica mistica cual ia orjina en iudisme ** nota: ajunta "esoteric" a "mistica"! *✓ kabob ** + cebab *✓ kazoo, mirliton ** cazu - un strumenta peti composada de un pipa con un fora, sur cual un covre magre es juntada, cual vibra e zumbi cuando la juor canta en la pipa *✓ keelhaul ** pasa su la cilia *✓ kelpie ** celpi - un spirito de acua en la forma de un cavalo de folclor scotes; un can de pastor de australia *✓ keno ** + loto *✓ kept ** mantenida (pe un fem suportada par un om ci es sposida a un otra fem) *✓ kern ** suprapone (leteras) *✓ kerosine = kerosene ** + cerosen *✓ keynote ** + tema xef *✓ keystroke ** tecli *✓ kibbutz ** cibus - un comunia iudi, tipal un cultiveria, en Isreal *✓ kickback ** + retira; suborna *✓ kickstand ** +cavaleta *✓ kiddie, kiddy ** + enfante *✓ killdeer ** + caradrio *✓ kilter ** ecuilibra *✓ kin, kinfolk ** + relatada/s *✓ kindhearted ** + compatiosa *✓ kinesiology ** cinesiolojia - la studia de la mecanica de move de corpo *✓ kinesthesia, kinesthetic, kinaesthesia, kinaesthetic ** cinestesia/ica - la persepi de la posa e move de la partes de la corpo par la organos de sensal en la musculos e juntas *✓ kinetic ** cinetica - pertinente a o resultante de move (fisica, arte) *✓ kingpin ** bulon xef (ance como un metafor) *✓ kink ** + torse, + ostaculo, + strana (n) *✓ kinkajou ** + cincaju - un mamal cual abita arbores e come fruta, trovada en la neotropicas (Potos flavus) *✓ kinky ** + strana *✓ kinship ** + relata *✓ kismet ** + destina *✓ kitchenette ** cosineta *✓ kneepad ** covrejeno *✓ knighthood ** titulo de cavalor *✓ knucklehead ** + stupida *✓ kookaburra ** cucabura - avia pexor de australia e gine nova, notada per sua clama multe forte *✓ kookie kooky ** + strana *✓ kowtow ** + ajena *✓ kryptonite ** critonita - (leteratur) un mineral alien con la cualia de sutrae la potias de Superman; cualce cosa cual priva la fortia de algun **"Criptonita", con P, como ja en "cripton". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ kumquat ** cumcuat - un fruta sitrica con un casca dulse e comable e un pulpa asidica; la arbor asian cual produi esta fruta Fortunella l *✓ labile ** fasil cambiada, emosiosa, fasil rompeda *✓ laborsaving ** cual fasili la taxe *✓ lacerate ** + lasera *✓ lacewing ** crisopa *✓ lacework ** + dentela *✓ lackadaisical ** + pigra *✓ lacrosse ** lacros *✓ lacuna ** + buco *✓ ladanum, labdanum ** resina de sisto ** ajunta "sisto" - cistus - un arboreta de Europa sude con flores blanca o roja *✓ ladyfinger ** biscoto savoian ** ajunta "Savoie" e "savoian" - un area de Frans sude-este, bordante a Italia norde-ueste, un ducia e contia en la pasada *✓ ladylike ** damin *✓ laggard ** lenta (n) *✓ lagniappe ** + regala *✓ laity ** nonrelijiosas *✓ lama ** lama - un titulo onorosa donada a un monce xef en budisme tibetan *✓ lambast lambaste ** critica *✓ lamebrain * stupida, fol *✓ lamplight ** lus de lampa *✓ lampoon ** burla *✓ lamppost ** palo de lampa *✓ landlady ** + proprior *✓ landlubber ** liada a tera (n, metafor) *✓ landsat ** landsat - un serie de satelites cual monitori la recursos de tera par fotografi la surfas con longias variosa de ondas *✓ lanolin ** lanolin *✓ lanyard ** corda securinte *✓ laparoscope, laparoscopy, laparoscopic ** laparoscopio, laparascopia, laparoscopial - un strumento de fibro otical cual es introduida tra la mur de la adomen per vide organos o permete un opera sirurjial *✓ laparotomy ** un talia sirurjial en la mur de la adomen cual permete diagnose o sirurjia *✓ lapdog ** can regalada (ance metafor per algun o alga cosa controlada par un otra) *lapidary ** lapidario - la prosede de cambia petras o minerales a jemas, joalas, e otra ornas **Esta es un ajetivo (pertinente a la grava o prepara de jemes) e un nom (un person ci grava o prepara jemes), no un prosede. Simon ** pardona mea era! jorj *✓ larcenist ** + furor *✓ lard ** gras de porco *✓ lariat ** + laso *✓ larval ** larval *✓ lasagna ** lasania - pasta en la forma de bandas larga; un plato italian composada de esta bandas stratida e fornida con salsa, ceso, e carne of vejetales *latchkey child ** un enfante ci es a casa sin adultes, spesial pos scola ante un jenitor reveni de sua emplea ** Tu no ia dona un parola per esta. Probable nos no nesesa lo. Simon ** me ia intenda scrive "enfante con clave". ma si tu crede ce nos no nesesa lo, oce. jorj ** Ma tu ave un bon tradui per lo, donce me va ajunta lo. Simon *✓ latecomer ** tarde (n) *✓ lateen ** vela latina *✓ lather ** + spuma *✓ latticework ** + grilia *✓ laudanum ** laudano - un disolve de alcol e morfina, usada en la pasada per redui dole *✓ laundromat ** + laveria *✓ laureate ** + onorada (a, n) *✓ lavage ** lava interna (medica) *✓ lawless ** sin lege *✓ layaway ** + reservada *✓ layette ** dote de bebe? metafor *✓ layoff ** descarga tempora ** Desemplea. Simon ** oce. nos no nesesa la idea de "tempora"? jorj *✓ leaden ** de plomo *✓ leafhopper ** cicadela - un peti inseto briliante cual salta cuando disturbada e pote es un pesta comun de plantas ** Sicadela, me suposa. Simon ** tu suposa coreta. Cicadellidae *✓ leakage ** goteas *✓ leaky ** goteante *✓ lechery ** lasivia *✓ lecithin a substance widely distributed in animal tissues, egg yolk, and some higher plants, consisting of phospholipids linked to choline. ** lesitina - un materia trovada en texedas animal, la jala de ovos, e alga plantas, composada de fosfolipidos liada a colina *✓ lee, leeward, downwind ** suventa (a, n) ** ance: supraventa - windward *✓ leer ** + come con sua oios *✓ leeway ** libria *✓ leftover ** resta (n) *✓ legalism *legalist ** legalisme, legaliste *✓ legion ** lejion - (istoria) un unia de tre a ses mil soldatos de la armada roman antica; un unia de la armada franses composada xef de soldatas nonfranses *✓ legionnaire ** lejionor - un membro de un lejion *✓ legroom ** spasio per la gamas *✓ lemma ** lema - un teorema media en un demostra matematical o filisofial; un titula indicante la tema o sujeta, pe de un article en un disionario ** nota: nos nesesa ance "teorema" - un proposa jeneral no autoevidente ma demostrable par un cadena de razona; un regula en matematica espresada par simboles o formulas **No ave ja "teorem" per esta. Simon **a, si! jorj *✓ lengthwise ** par la longia *✓ lenience ** pardonosa *✓ leniency ** pardona *✓ lenten ** cuaresmal *✓ lenticular ** lentin *✓ lesbianism ** lesbianisme *✓ letdown ** delude (n) *letterhead ** paper asiniada? ** Me sujesta "xapo de letera" (como ja "xapo de paje"). ** nos no nesesa inclui un indica de la fato ce la nom a la "xapo" es de la person o compania? jorj ** La situa clari, no? En "xapo de paje", nos no indica ce la testo ala es la titulo de la libro o capitol. E comun cuando on refere a "letterheads", on dise "my letterhead", "the company letterhead", etc = "mea xapo de letera", "la xapo de letera de la compania", cual es abundante clar. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ letup ** + pausa *✓ levelheaded ** + pratical, calma *✓ levity ** + comedia *✓ libation ** + bevida, bevida ofreda *✓ libretto ** libreta - la testo de un opera o otra obra de canta *liege ** vasal (n) **Esce "liege" no es la person superior a ci la vasal relata? Simon ** en la relatas complicada de la edas medieval, un "liege" pote es un "vasal" o un superior (un senior, o an un monarca). posible nos pote lasa esta parola cade. lo es sola trovada como un parola spesial en engles. **Me va ajunta lo e a "vasal" e a "superior". Simon *✓ lien ** + ipoteca *✓ lifeblood ** sangue de vive *✓ lifeguard ** garda de pisina, garda de plaia *✓ lifeline ** corda de salva *✓ liftoff ** + lansa *✓ ligature ** liante *✓ lighthearted ** divertinte; bonumorosa, de bon umor *✓ lightweight ** + lejera *✓ liken ** + compara *✓ lilt ** pronunsia melodiosa *✓ limber ** + ajil, + flexable *✓ limburger a soft white cheese with a characteristic strong smell, originally made in Limburg ** ceso limburgan ** Limburg - un provinse de Nederland e un de Beljia *✓ limitation ** limita (n) *✓ limitless ** sin limita *✓ limo ** + limusin *✓ limpet ** lapa - un molusco de mar con un conca basa e cono, trovada aderente a rocas (Patellidae) *✓ limpid ** clar *✓ linchpin ** cavil de rota *✓ lineal ** + linial *✓ lineup ** + filo *✓ lino ** + linolio *lionise lionize ** leoni *✓ lipoprotein ** lipoprotena - cualce de un grupo de protena disolvable cual combina con e transporta lipidos en la sangue *✓ lipreading ** leje de labios *✓ liquidator ** licuidor *✓ liquidity ** licuidia *✓ liquify ** + licuidi *✓ lira ** lira - unia fundal de mone de italia (ante la introdui de la euro), e turcia *✓ lisbon ** Lisboa - capital e porto xef de Portugal *✓ litany ** litania - un serie de preas o suplicas *✓ lithology ** litolojia - la studia de la cualias fisical de rocas *✓ litigant ** litigante *✓ litterbug, litterer ** sperdor de dejetadas *✓ littoral ** + costal *✓ liveable ** abitable *✓ liverwurst ** salsix de figato *✓ loamy ** lomosa *✓ loanshark ** + usoror *✓ lob ** lansa alta (de un bal) *✓ lobotomy ** lobotomia - in talia sirurjial de la lobo frontal de la serebro, usada en la pasada como un trata de alga maladias mental *✓ locale ** + loca; + ambiente *✓ locket ** pendente recordante *✓ lockup ** prison *✓ locomotor ** de move *✓ lode ** + vena *✓ loden a thick waterproof woolen cloth. the dark green color in which loden cloth is often made ** loden - un stofa spesa e secur contra acua; la color tipal de loden, un verde oscur *✓ lofty ** + alta *✓ logbook ** + jornal de viaja *✓ logorrhea ** parlomania - un maladia mental en cual un person parla estrema multe *✓ loin ** + lombo *✓ lolly, lollypop ** + suceta *✓ lone ** solitar *✓ lonesome ** solitar *✓ longboat ** barco longa; barcon vicing *✓ long shot ** no probable *✓ loo ** + saleta privata *✓ looter ** furor acasiste *✓ lop ** + corti *✓ lope ** + bondi *✓ lore ** mitos, sabe *✓ loudmouth ** + vantor *✓ lounge ** + reposa; + salon *✓ lousy ** + misera *✓ loutish ** + bruta *✓ louver ** + lamina (ance per "slat") *✓ loveable ** + amable *✓ lovemaking ** + copula *✓ lovesickness ** maladia de ama *✓ lowbrow ** nonsofisticada *✓ lowdown ** informa *✓ lowlife ** + bruta *✓ lox ** salmon fumida *✓ lozenge ** + rombo, pil rombo *✓ lube ** lubrica *✓ lucifer ** Lusifer, + diablo *✓ lucite, polymethyl methacrylate, PMMA, poly, plexiglass ** vitro acrilica *✓ lucre ** + mone susia *✓ luge ** luje - un tobogan lejera usada per competes *✓ lumbago ** dole de lombo *✓ lumber ** + lenio *✓ lumberyard ** lenieria *✓ lummox ** torpe (n) *✓ lunacy ** dementia *✓ luncheon ** come de mediadia *✓ lunchroom ** + comeria *✓ lunge ** + salta *✓ lurch ** + bambola *✓ lurid ** + briliante; + supradramosa *✓ lurker ** furtiva (n) *✓ luscious ** + deletosa *✓ lush, luxuriant ** lusosa *✓ lycanthropy ** om-lupia *✓ lyceum ** + liseo *✓ lymphocytic ** limfosital m *macadam ** macadam - un surfas per vias composada de stratas de petras craseda, liada con catran o bitume ** Esta pare es plu o min la mesma como "asfalto". Simon ** oce. jorj *macaroni ** macarone - un varia de pasta formida en tubos streta ** Perce "-e"? Compara "spageti". Simon ** -i es bon. jorj *✓ macaroon ** macaron - un biscoto de blanca de ovo, zucar, e tipal amandas molida o coco *✓ macaw ** ara - un papagaio grande con coda longa e plumas briliante, de la neotropicas (Ara e jenera relatada) *✓ macintosh mac ** + jacon de pluve *✓ macula, macule, macula lutea ** macula - un area jala e oval sirca la fovea prosima a la sentro de la retina de la oio, cual es la area de vide plu bon *✓ macular ** maculal *✓ madame ** + seniora; + bordelor *✓ madcap ** + noncomun, fol *✓ madonna ** madona - la virjin Maria; un imaje de el; un fem virtuosa *✓ madras ** madras - un stofa de coton, forte ma con trama delicata, con bandetas o cuadros **nota: ajunta "check" a "cuadro" *✓ madrigal ** madrigal - (musica) un forma de canta de la renasa, con plu ca un vose ordinada en contrapunto, tipal sin strumentos *✓ maestro ** + mestre *✓ magdalene ** prostituida pasada *✓ maggot ** larva de mosca *✓ magi ** majo - un membro de la caste de pretes de Persia antica *✓ magnesia ** osido de magnesio *✓ magnetize ** magneti *✓ maharaja maharajah *maharanee maharani ** maharaja, maharani - un prinse (prinsesa) indian ** No "maharajesa"? Simon **no, car "raja" e "rani" es un duple natural, como "re" e "rea", o "madre" e "padre". jorj *✓ maharishi ** maharixi - un saja induiste *✓ mahatma ** mahatma - un person adorada per sua virtua *✓ mailbag ** sac de posta *✓ mailman ** + postor *✓ maim ** + feri *✓ mainline ** ferovia xef; (v) injeta (un droga abitual) *✓ mainmast ** masto xef *✓ mainsail ** vela xef *✓ makeup ** macia (n); + composa (n) *✓ make-work ** labora nonusosa *✓ malachite ** malacite - un mineral verde, composada de carbonato idrosida de cupre *✓ maladroit ** + torpe *✓ malady ** + maladia *✓ malapropism ** parola erante *✓ malcontent ** noncontenta *✓ malformation ** malforma *✓ maliciousness ** + malvole *✓ malign ** + malvolente (a); maldise *✓ malignancy ** + canserosa *✓ malingerer ** finjor de un maladia *✓ mallard ** pato real *✓ maltase ** maltase - un enzima en saliva e jus de pancreas cual catalise la rompe de maltosa e zucares simil per forma glucosa **Me nota ce nos ave "-ase" como un sufisa tecnical per enzimas, ma "amilasa" per la enzima "amylase". Simon **bon trova - amilase, donce. jorj *✓ mambo ** mambo - un dansa de america latina simil a la rumba; un pretesa de vudu *mammalia ** mamalia - la clase de mamales ** Me no comprende perce nos nesesa un parola per esta. "Mamales" sufisi, no? Simon **oce. me ia sujeste esta car lo es la nom tecnical, ma nos no nesesa lo. jorj *✓ mammogram, mammography ** mamogram, mamograf, mamografi, mamografia - un radiogram de la seno; un radiograf usada per deteta tumores de la seno; radiografi la seno; la tecnica de usa un radiograf per deteta tumores de la seno *✓ mammon ** ricia *✓ mandrill ** mandril - un babuin grande de Africa ueste, con un fas roja e blu, e la mas avente un posterior blu *✓ mange ** acariase - un maladia de la pel de mamales, causada par acaros parasitica, cual causa pruri, perde de pelos, e forma de crostas *✓ mangey ** acariasica *✓ mangle ** + mutila *✓ manhandle ** move laborosa, move brute *✓ man-hour ** un ora de labora *✓ manhunt ** xerca un person *✓ manicurist ** manicuriste *✓ manipulator ** manipulor *✓ manitou ** manitu - (algoncian) un bon o mal spirito onorada *✓ man-made ** fabricada *✓ manna ** mana - come furnida par un miracle *✓ mannerism ** + manera *✓ mannish ** omin *✓ manpower ** persones disponable *✓ mantel ** + scafal *✓ manumit, manumission ** libri de sclavia *✓ maoism, maoist ** la ideas comuniste de Mao Zedong, la politica pasada de Xina *✓ mapmaker, cartographer ** cartografiste *✓ mapmaking, cartography ** cartografia *✓ maraud ** + saca *✓ marauder ** sacor *✓ mare ** cavalo fema *✓ margrave ** + marci *✓ mariachi ** mariatxi - un stilo de musica mexican, tipal presentada par un grupo peti de musicores paseante *✓ marigold ** calendula (Calendula) un planta de la familia de margaritas con flores jala ** tagete (Tagetes) un planta de la familia de eliantos con flores jala *✓ marihuana ** + canaba *✓ mariner ** + marinor *✓ marketable, salable ** vendable *✓ marmot ** marmota - un rodente grande, sosial, e tunelinte, tipal abitante montanias *marquee ** un tenda grande per veses sosial o comersial; un estende supra la entra a un teatro, otel, o otra construida ** Cual es la parola elefen (si nesesada)? Simon ** "fronton" per la entra a un teatro; "tenda" per la tende. jorj *✓ marrowbone ** oso medulosa *✓ marshlands ** + pantan *✓ mart ** + mercato *✓ martinet ** + disiplinor *✓ martini ** martini - un coctel de jin (o vodca) e vermute, tipal con un oliva o peso de limon *✓ massif ** masif - un strutur jeolojial de montes interliada como un unia *✓ mastectomy ** mastectomia - un opera sirurjial per sutrae un seno, tipal per limita canser *✓ masterful ** mestral *✓ masterwork ** obra mestral *✓ mastery ** mestria *✓ masthead ** + titulo (de un jornal) *✓ mastic ** mastica - un arbor mediteraneo (Pistacia lentiscus); la resin de la cortex de esta arbor, usada per fabrica vernis e goma de mastica *✓ masticate ** + mastica *✓ matchbook ** libreta de fosfores *✓ matchbox ** caxeta de fosfores *✓ matchless ** + sin egal *✓ matchmaker ** ajente de sposi *✓ materialistic ** + materialiste *✓ matriculate ** enscrive (vt) *✓ matrilineage, matrilinial ** matrilinia, matrilinial - un sistem de familia fundida sur la madres *✓ matrimony ** sposi *✓ matron ** dama *✓ maudlin ** larmosa (ance bon per teary, tearful) *✓ maven ** conosor *✓ mayday ** aida me *✓ mayhem ** + caos, tumulta *✓ mayo ** + maiones *✓ maypole ** palo de maio *✓ meadowland ** + prado *✓ meadowlark ** sturnela - un avia cantante de la prados american (Sturnella) *✓ mealworm ** tenebrio larval **nos nesesa "tenebrio" - un jenera de scarabes noturna, brun o negra *✓ meanspirited ** malvolente *✓ meatball ** bal de carne *✓ Mecca ** Maca - un site en Arabia Saudi, videda par muslimes como la site la plu santa de islam *✓ mechanoreceptor ** mecanoresetador - un neuron sensal cual responde a stimulas mecanical, como sona o toca *✓ meddlesome ** interferente *medicaid ** medicaida - un sistem federal de asecura medical per persones ci nesesa aida finansial *medicare ** medicura - un sistem federal de asecura medical per la vea e alga persones descapasida **Estas es esensal nomes propre cual pertine sola a la SUA. Me sujesta no inclui los. **oce. jorj *✓ medicate ** trata con medisin *✓ medley ** + misca; + colie *✓ meetinghouse, meeting house ** + asembleria *✓ meg ** + megabait *✓ megalith ** megalito *✓ megalomania, megalomaniac ** megalomania, megalomanica *✓ meiosis ** meiose - un tipo de divide de selulas cual resulta en cuatro selulas, cada con dui la cuantia de cromosomas de la orijinal *✓ melamine ** melamina - un plastica composada de un composa cristalin *✓ melange ** + misca *✓ melanocarcinoma ** + melanoma *✓ melodeon, melodion ** acordion diatonica *✓ melodrama ** melodrama - un drama con carateres esajerada e avenis stimulante e emosial *✓ melodramatic ** melodramatosa *✓ meltwater ** acua desjelida *✓ memorabilia ** memorables **No, acel ta sinifia "things that can be memorized". Me ajunta "recordantes" ("recordante" esiste ja per "souvenir"). Simon **bon. jorj *✓ memorably ** memorable *✓ menage ** familia de casa *✓ menarche ** menstrua prima *✓ mendacity ** menti *✓ mendelian, mendelianist, mendelianism ** mendeliste/isme *✓ meningeal ** meninjal *✓ meniscal ** meniscal *✓ menorah ** menora - un candelabro santa con sete ramos, usada en iudisme *✓ menorrhea ** menorea - la flue de sangue en menstrua *✓ menswear ** vestes de omes *✓ mentalism, mentalist ** mentalisme, mentaliste - la teoria ce la fenomenos fisical e psicolojial es ultima esplicable como la efetos de la mente creosa e interpretante *✓ mentality ** disposa mental *✓ mentor ** + mestre *✓ mercantile ** comersial *✓ mercifulness ** pardonosa (n) *✓ mercurochrome, merbromin ** merbromina - un composada usada como un antisepse *✓ meritocrat, meritocracy ** meritocrata, meritocratia - governa par la plu meritosa *✓ merman ** + fe de mar *✓ mesentery ** mesenterio - un plia de la peritoneo cual afisa la stomaco, intestino magre, pancreas, spleno, e otra organos a la mur posterior de la adomen *✓ mesmerism, mesmerize ** + ipnose *✓ mesozoan a minute worm that is an internal parasite of marine invertebrates. ** mesozon - un verme pico cual es un parasito interna de nonvertebratos maral *✓ mestiza mestizo ** + de raza miscada *✓ metabolite ** metabolito - un materia formida en o nesesada per metaboli *✓ metallurgic ** + metalurjial *✓ metastasize ** + metastase (v) - prima un verbo! *✓ methadone ** metadon - un droga paradole sintesal simil a morfina, usada per trata abitua a morfina o eroina *✓ methamphetamine, meth ** metamfetamina - un droga sintesal con afetas plu forte ca amfetamina *✓ methyl ** metilo - pertinente a la radical -CH3, derivada de metano e presente en multe composadas organica ** "Metil", como ja "etil". Simon ** serta. jorj *✓ metier ** carera de esperia *✓ mew ** + miau *✓ mezcal ** + mescal *✓ mezquite ** + mescite *✓ mezuza mezuzah ** mezuza - un pergamin enscriveda con testos relijiosa e afisada en un caxa a la palo de la porte de un casa iudi *✓ miasma ** miasma - un aira nonsana, odorosa, e contaminada *✓ microbiology, microbiologist ** microbiolojia, microbiolojiste - la ramo de siensa cual studia microbios *✓ microcephalus ** microsefalo - testo nonormal peti ** Nos ave "microsefali©a", cual sufisi, me pensa. Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ microlith ** un petro peti, formida per usa como un parte de un util como un lansa *✓ microsurgery ** microsirurjia - sirurjia usante un microscopio e strumentos peti *✓ microtome, microtomy ** un strumento per talia sesiones multe magra per esamina su un microscopio *✓ micturate ** + urini *✓ midair ** en aira *✓ midbrain ** mesensefalo - la parte de la susefalo entre la talamo e la ponte *✓ midden ** monton *✓ middleweight ** de pesa media *✓ midmorning ** media de matina *✓ midriff ** stomaco ** No, ventre. La stomaco es un organo interna. Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ midsection ** media (n) *✓ midship ** media de barcon *✓ midst ** media (n) *✓ midstream ** media de la rio *✓ midterm ** media de periodo; media de trimestre *✓ midway ** media (n) *✓ midweek ** media de semana *✓ midyear ** media de anio *✓ mike = microphone * + microfon *✓ militaristic ** + militar *✓ milkweed ** asclepia - un planta american con sava letin (Ascelpias) *✓ millinery ** + xaperia *✓ milquetoast ** + timida *✓ mimeo mimeograph ** mimeogram, mimeografo, mimeografia *✓ mimer ** + mimor *✓ mimesis = mimicry = imitation ** + imita, + mima *✓ mincemeat ** + fruta pico axida *✓ mindfulness ** consensosa *✓ mindlessness ** sin cura, sin pensa *✓ minestrone ** + sopa de vejetal *✓ minibike ** minimoto *✓ minimax ** minimax - la plu minima de un colie de valuas masima (teoria de juas) ** ance: maximin - la plu maxima de un colie de valuas minima (teoria de juas) *✓ minion ** inferior (n) *✓ miniscule ** + pico *✓ miniseries ** miniserie - un serie corta de programas de televisa *✓ minstrel ** menestrel - un cantor e musiciste, comun vagante, de la eda medieval *✓ minuteman ** + militor *✓ minx ** xica noncortes *✓ mirky ** + susia *✓ mirthful ** joiosa *✓ misadventure ** malaventura *✓ misaligned ** malaliniada *✓ misapply ** malaplica *✓ misapprehend ** malcomprende *✓ misbelief ** malcrede *✓ miscalculation ** malcalcula *miscast ** malprendeda ** Esta no vade. "Prende la rol de" = "take the role of", "be cast as". Cisa un ator pote malprende un rol, e donce un rol pote es malprendeda. Ma nos no pote dise ce la ator es malprendeda. Me sujesta la verbo "roli" = "deveni un rol ⇒ ata en un rol": "la ator roli como la carater", "la dirijor ia roli la ator a la carater", etc, e alora un ator pote es "malrolida". Simon **"malrolida" sona strana. me sujeste "malasiniada". jorj **Eselente! La varias de "asinia de roles" es multe clar per espresa la consetas de "casting". Simon *✓ miscegenation ** misca de razas *✓ misclassify ** malclasi *✓ misconstruction ** malconstrui *✓ miscue ** malsiniali ** nota: nos nesesa ajunta "cue" a "siniali" *✓ misdeal ** maldistribui *✓ misdeed ** malfada *✓ misdirect ** maldireta ** Maldirije. Simon *✓ misidentify ** malidentifia *✓ misinterpret, misinterpretation, misconstrue ** malinterpreta *✓ mislay ** malpone *✓ mismatch ** nonconveni (n) ** Me pensa ce "noncoresponde" es plu bon. Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ missal ** libro de preas? misal? *✓ misshapen ** malformida *✓ missive ** + letera *✓ misspeak ** maldise ** "Maldise" sinifia "curse". Me ajunta "malespresa". Simon ** eselente. jorj *✓ misstate ** malaserta *✓ mistral ** mistral - un vento forte e fria de la norde-ueste cual sofla tra Franse sude a la Mediteraneo, tipal en la inverno *✓ mistrial ** prosede negada ** Me sujesta "litiga nonconcluinte". Simon **lo sona bon, an si mea sujeste refleta la usas romanica. un demanda: nos ave "avocato prosedente" per "prosecuting attorney, prosecutor". esce lo debe es alga cosa diferente? posible "avocato acusante" o simil? jorj **Nos ia deside no usa "prosede" (estra con la ajunta de "legal" o simil) per dise "trial", car "litiga" esiste e "prosede" ave ja otra usas comun. Me acorda sur "avocato acusante" – bon idea. Simon *✓ mitosis ** mitose - un tipo de divide de selulas cual resulta en du selulas, cada con la mesma cuantia e tipo de cromosomes como la jenitor, tipal de crese normal de texedas *✓ mitral ** pertinente a la valva mitral, entre la atrio sinistra e la ventriculo sinistra de la cor *✓ mitzvah ** + regula, bon ata (ance: good deed, act of kindness) ** Nos nesesa ance un tradui per "bar/bat mitzvah". Simon ** acel parolas no estende ultra la comunia iudi. si tu desira inclui los, me sujeste usa barmitzvah e batmitzvah. ** Ance la parola "mitzvah", cual tu ia sujesta ajunta, no es usada estra la comunia iudi, no? "Bar mitzvah" e "bit mitzvah" es plu jeneral conoseda ca "mitzvah" en mea opina. Simon **ma nota ce me no sujeste la adota de la parola "mitzvah". bon: me sujeste no ajunta "mitzvah" ma ajunta "barmitsva" e "batmitsva". jorj **(Tu ia sujesta ajunta "mitzvah" como un tradui de "regula" e "bon ata". Me ia sutrae lo aora.) Simon *✓ mixology ** + bariste *✓ mixup ** + confusa *✓ mizzenmast ** masta posmedia ** "Posmedia" es "afternoon". Cisa "posmedial" (seguente la formula "prep-nom-al" como en "posgeral" e otras)? Simon **bon. jorj *✓ mockup ** + model *✓ modal ** modal ** nos nesesa ajunta "la valua cual aveni la plu frecuente en un colie de datos" a "moda" *✓ modernism, modernist ** modernisme, moderniste - un stilo o move en la artes cual atenta separa de formas clasica o tradisional *✓ modernity ** + modernia *✓ modicum ** cuantia peti *✓ modiste ** modiste - un creor de robas, vestes, xapos, etc, spesial modosa *✓ modular ** modulal *✓ moiety ** dui (n) *✓ moistureproof ** secur contra umidia *✓ molehill ** talperia *✓ moleskin ** stofa camusin *✓ molestation ** + molesta *✓ mollify ** + pasi *✓ mollusk ** + molusca *✓ molt, moult ** perde sua plumas, perde sua pelo? ** nota: nos pote usa "despeli" si nos cambia lo de transitiva a nontransitiva; la mesma aplica a "desplumi" **Ma regretable nos no pote cambia lo. "Despeli" es la reversa de "peli", e "peli" sinifia "aplica un pelo a". Sua "-i" es la "-i" transitiva de usa, no la "-i" nontransitiva de deveni. (Plu, me vide ce nos ave ja "perde sua pel" per "shed one's skin", e "despeli" ta es donce ambigua, an si lo ta es semantical valida.) Simon **me comprende. donce, me sujeste ce nos segue la linguas romanica: usa "muta". lo ta es plu bon ca "perde", car "moult" es plu ca "perde" - lo es un prosede de perde e alora recrese. plu, lo opera bon per ambos "pel" e "pluma". jorj **Multe bon! Simon *✓ momentous ** + importante, + sinifiosa *✓ monad ** + unia *✓ moneybag ** saco de mone (tipal usada como un metafor per person rica) *✓ moneychanger ** + intercambior *✓ moneylender ** + prestor *✓ moneymaker ** fonte de revenu *✓ mongoloid ** mongoloide (de modo pasada, ofendente) de la raza de Asia este; con la sindrom de Down ** ance: caucasoide - blanca, de la raza de Europa, Asia ueste e sude, e Africa norde ** ance: negroide - negra, de la raza de Africa sude e partes de Asia sude *✓ monicker, moniker ** + nom *✓ monied ** + rica *✓ monism *monist ** monisme/iste - la filosofia cual rejeta un distingui o dualia, pe entre materia e spirito, o Dio e la mundo *✓ monkish ** moncin *✓ monocot, monocotyledon a flowering plant with an embryo that bears a single cotyledon (seed leaf). ** + monocota *✓ monogram ** inisiales ornal *monograph ** monografia - un studia detaliosa scriveda du un tema singular **Esce un difere esiste entre esta e "esajo"? Simon ** un monografia es plu longa, plu tecnical, e tipal publicada. jorj *✓ monolingual ** monolingual - capas de comprende sola un lingua *✓ monomania *monomaniac ** monomania, monomanica - un preoculpa o zelo esajerada e osesante per sola un cosa *✓ monopole ** monopolo *✓ monorail ** monorel - un ferovia con sola un rel, tipal altida, con la trenes suspendeda de lo o suportada par lo *✓ montage ** composada (n), filma composada *✓ moody ** con umor mutable *✓ moonbeam ** raio de luna *✓ moonlight ** lus de luna *✓ moonstruck ** enamada *✓ moot ** nonserta *✓ mope ** vaga depresada *✓ moralism, moralist ** moralisme, moraliste *✓ moralize ** predica *✓ morass ** + pantan *✓ moray ** morena - un pex angilin, xasante, e noturna de mares calda, cual asconde tipal en fesures con sola sua testo protendente *✓ mordant ** + criticante *moribund ** fisante *** Me no comprende. "Moribund" sinifia "morinte" o (metafor) "sin enerjia". Simon ** clar un era, ma me no conose cual me ia intendeda. "morinte" es bon. jorj ** nos nesesa ajunta "fisante" ance per "fixative" - esta aplica ancora! jorj ** Lo ia es ja en la disionario, en fato. Simon *✓ morn ** + matina *✓ morningstar ** venus **"Stela de matina" reteni la poesia. Simon *✓ moronic ** stupida *✓ morse code ** codigo de Morse *✓ mortarboard ** portamortero; xapeta academial *✓ mortician ** diretor de funereria ** Nos ave ja "funeror". Simon *✓ mortify ** embarasa *✓ mortise ** mortasa - un abrida, tipal retangulo, cual reseta un estende conveninte ** mortasi - usa un mortasa per junta de partes *✓ mothball ** bal de naftalina *✓ motherless ** sin madre *✓ motivational ** motivante *✓ moue ** +mua *✓ mountainside ** lado de monte *✓ mountaintop ** culmina de monte *✓ mountebank ** frodor *✓ mountie ** polisior canadian *✓ moussaka ** musaca - melonjela, oveta moleda, e tomates, fornida o fritada *✓ mouthy ** + noncortes *✓ mover ** + potiosa (person); provocor *✓ mozzarella ** mozarela - un ceso italian, tipal blanca e mol e usada per fonde sur otra comedas *mucilage ** un disolve viscosa estraeda de plantas, usada en medisines e colas ** Cual es la parola elefen? Simon ** mucilajo. jorj *✓ muddle ** + confusa *✓ muenster, munster ** munster - un ceso mol de Frans norde-este *✓ muezzin a man who calls Muslims to prayer from the minaret of a mosque. ** muezin - un om ci clama a muslimes per prea de la minareta de un mascita *✓ mugged ** rubada *✓ mulch ** umo *✓ mulish ** mulin *✓ mulla, mullah ** mula - un muslim saja en teolojia e lege muslim *✓ multifaceted ** multifaseta *✓ multilayer ** multistratal (a) *✓ multilineal ** multilinial **Perce "-al" en "multistratal" e "multilinial", ma no per la otras? Me vide ce la parolas esistente de esta spesie no es coerente, e me suspeta ce nos ia segue sieca la usa de engles, sin pensa multe. "-al" pare preferable (como "posgeral", "internasional", etc). Simon **me vide. donce: multifasetal, multipartital. si la parola parola usada pos "multi-" es un ajetivo, on no nesesa ajunta "-al".jorj **Zero de la parolas esistente ave parolas cual es fundal ajetivos, estra "multimedia" (ma acel sinifia "con multe medias", e no pertine a la sinifia ajetival de "media"). "Multijeneral" pare alga strana per "multigender", ma la otras vade bon. En loca de "multicoloral", me sujesta "multicolorosa". Simon **"multicolorosa" es bon. per "multijeneral" (si, lo es strana), me sujeste "nonbinaria". jorj **Fada. Simon *✓ multiparty ** multipartito *✓ multiphasic ** multifasal *✓ multiplex ** multipleso - un composada de multe elementos en relatas complicada ** multiplesal (a) *✓ multiplicand ** multiplida *✓ multiplier ** multiplinte *✓ multipolar ** multipolal *✓ multistage ** multigradal *✓ multivalent ** multivalente *✓ multivariate ** multivariante *✓ mummery ** + selebra mascida *✓ mummification ** mumi *✓ munificent ** jenerosa *✓ munition ** armas, muni *✓ muralist ** muraliste *✓ murderous ** omisidente *✓ murrain. ** maladia de bestes *✓ muscat muscatel ** muscatel - un varia de uvo con un odor muscosa; un vino fada de acel uvo *✓ muscle-bound ** musculosa *✓ musculature ** musculos (pl) *✓ musculoskeletal ** musculosceletal - la sistem e funsiona de la musculos e sceleto *✓ musketry ** muscetia ** No la state de es un moscete, ma la ata/arte de usa un moscete (e la sonas cual resulta). Me pensa ce la nom verbal "mosceti" es plu bon. Simon **serta. me era. jorj *✓ muskrat ** ondatra - un rodente grande e semiacual de America Norde con un odor muscosa *✓ muss ** desordina *✓ mustang ** mustang - un cavalo savaje, desendente de cavalos domada de colonistes espaniol en la sentenio 16 *✓ muster ** asembla *✓ mutagen ** mutajen - alga cosa, como radia o cimicas, cual causa muta jenetica *✓ mutism ** + mudia *✓ mutt ** raza miscada *✓ mycelium ** miselio - la parte de un fungo cual reprodui nonsesal, composada de un rede de filetas blanca e delicata *✓ mycologist *mycology ** micolojia/iste - la studia siensal de fungos *✓ myeloma a malignant tumor of the bone marrow. ** mieloma - un tumor canserosa de la medula de oso *✓ mynah, myna ** storno indian *✓ myocardial relating to the muscular tissue of the heart ** miocardial - pertinente a la musculos de la cor ** miocardial infarto - myocardial infarction, heart attack ** nota: nos nesesa "infarto" - "infarction - la bloci o impedi de sangue per un organo texeda, tipal causada par un trombo o embolo, causante mori de texeda local *✓ myriad ** + multe (n) *✓ myriapod ** miriapoda - un sufilo de artropodas, tipal con multe pedes como la sentopede o milipede *✓ mystify ** + confonde *✓ mystique ** + carisma *✓ mythic ** + mital n *✓ nab ** + catura *✓ nacelle ** nasel - un caxa o tance airodinamical per alga cosa a la esterna de un veculo, spesial un avion; la caxa esterna de un motor de un avion *✓ naiad ** naiade - nimfa acual **Nos ave "nimfa de bosce" per "dryad", donce me ajunta "nimfa de acua" per "naiad". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ nameplate ** placa de nom *✓ napalm ** napalm - un jelatin aderente e multe flamable usada en bombas e lansafocos *✓ naris (singular for nares) ** + narina *✓ natal ** de nase *✓ nationwide ** nasional *✓ nativism, nativist ** nativisme/iste - un politica de proteje nativas contra migrores; un asentua de customes tradisional e local, contral influes esterna ** inatisme/iste - la teoria ce capasias mental es inata *✓ nativity ** natal (la nase de Jesus) *✓ naturalization ** sitidani *✓ naugahyde ** + polivinil cuorin *✓ naught ** + zero *✓ navajo ** + dine *✓ necessitate ** + forsa, obliga *✓ necrology ** + anunsia de mori *✓ necrophile ** + necrofilica *✓ necrophobia, necrophobic ** necrofobia, necrofobica - teme nonrazonante de la mor *✓ necropolis ** necropoli - un semetero grande de un site antica *✓ necrosis, necrotic ** necrose, necrosica - la mori de tota o parte grande de la selulas en un organo o texeda, causada par maladia, feri, o asentia de sangue *✓ needlepoint ** + brode *✓ needlework ** + cose, + brode *✓ nefarious ** + crimin *✓ negativism ** negativisme - la tende per es negativa o setica sin ofre sujestes o solves *✓ negativity ** negativia *✓ neglectful ** descurante *✓ negligee ** roba diafana *✓ neoclassical ** neoclassica - en la stilo de neoclasicisme *✓ neoclassicisme, neoclassiciste ** neoclasicisme/iste - un renase de un moda clasica de arte, leteratur, arciteta, o musica *✓ neocolonial ** neocolonial - la usa de presa economial, political, cultural, etc, per controla o influe otra nasiones, spesial dependentes pasada ** neocolonialisme, neocolonialiste *✓ neonatal ** + ante nasa *✓ neoplasm ** neoplasma - un crese nova e nonormal de texeda, spesial como un cualia de canser *✓ neoteny ** neotenia - la reteni de la cualias de un animal joven en la adulta *✓ nephritic ** nefritica *✓ neuralgia, neuralgic ** neuraljia, neuraljica - dole forte tra la curso de un nervo, spesial en la testo o fas *✓ neuritis ** neurite, neuritica - inflama de un nervo o nervos periferial *✓ neurobiology ** neurobiolojia - la biolojia de la sistem de nervos *✓ neuropathy/ic ** neuropatia/ica - maladia de nervos o la sistem de nervos *✓ neurosurgery, neurosurgeon, neurosurgical ** neurosirurjia, neurosirurjiste, neurosirurjica *✓ neurotoxin ** neurotoxina - un toxina cual ata a la sistem de nervos *✓ newcomer ** + comensor, +arivor *✓ newlywed ** nova sposida *✓ newscast ** novas difusada *✓ newscaster ** jornaliste de radio/televide *✓ newspaperman/woman ** jornaliste *✓ niacin ** niasina - vitamina tre, trovada en lete, jerme de trigo, e carne, e sinteseda en la corpo de triptofan, cual preveni pelagra ** nos nesesa "pellagra" - pelagra - un maladia de nonsufisinte de niasina o triptofan, cual causa dermatite sever, diarea, e dementia *✓ nickelodeon ** + automata de discos *✓ nictate ** + ginia *✓ nighthawk ** + caprimuljo *✓ nightie ** + roba de nota *✓ nihilism/iste ** nihilisme/iste - la filosofia cual promove la idea ce no cosa ave sinifia o realia, o ce vive es sin sinifia *✓ nill ** zero *✓ nimbly ** ajil *✓ nincompoop ** fol *✓ ninepin ** boling a nove bastones *✓ nit ** ovo de pioio *✓ nitpick ** pedante *✓ nitrate ** nitrato - la sal o ester de asido nitrica *✓ nitrite ** nitrito - la sal o ester de asido nitrosa *✓ nitro nitroglycerin ** + nitrogliserina *✓ nitwit ** stupida *✓ nix ** nega (v) *✓ nock ** indente (n, v) *✓ noctambulism/iste ** somnambula/somnambulor *✓ nocturne ** + noturna (n) *✓ nodular ** nodulal *✓ noesis, noetic ** inteleto, inteletal *✓ noiseless ** sin sona *✓ nonabrasive ** nonraspante *✓ nonabsorbent ** nonasorbente *✓ nonchalance ** casualia *✓ noncombatant ** noncombatante *✓ noncommittal ** nondedicada *✓ nonconformity ** nonconforma *✓ nonconsenting ** nonacordante *✓ noncorrosive ** noncorodente *✓ nondenominational ** ultraramal? ** "Nonramal" es plu simple e catura la idea. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ nondrinker ** nonbevinte (de alcol) *✓ nonequivalent ** nonegal (n) *✓ nonfatal ** nonmatante *✓ nonfiction ** de fato *✓ nonflammable ** nonflamable *✓ nonhuman ** nonumana *✓ nonindustrial ** nonindustrial *✓ nonkosher ** noncaxer *✓ nonobservance ** nonsegue *✓ nonpareil ** sin egal *✓ nonpartisan ** nonpartisan *✓ nonporous ** nonporosa *✓ nonprofit ** + nonprofitante *✓ nonproliferation ** nonsperde *✓ nonreflective ** nonrefletante *✓ nonreligious ** nonrelijiosa *✓ nonrenewable ** nonrenovable *nonreturnable ** nonreenviable *✓ nonslip ** nonliscosa *✓ nonsmoker ** nonfumante *✓ nonsubscriber ** nonescrivente *✓ nonsupport ** nonsuportable *✓ nontaxable ** nonimpostable *✓ nontransparent ** nontransparente *✓ nonunion ** nonsindical *✓ nonverbal ** nonparlada ** nos nesesa "parlada" per "verbal" **Ance "parolal", car "verbal" (pote) inclui scrive. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ nonviable ** nonvivable **Me prefere "nonrealable", ja en la disionario. "Nonvivable" = "able to be made to live". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ nonvirulent ** nonsever ** nos nesesa ajunta "virulent" a "sever" **"Virulent" sinifia "severe" en la modo de "grave", no "sever", me pensa. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ nonvolatile ** nonvolatil *✓ noontime ** + mediadia *✓ normalcy ** normalia *✓ normative ** + normal *✓ northeaster ** venta norde-este *✓ nosebleed ** sangui de nas *✓ nosedive ** + tufa *✓ nosey ** + curiosa *✓ nosh ** + cometa *✓ nosology ** nosolojia - la ramo de siensa medical cual trata con la clasi de maladias *✓ nostrum ** medisin inferior *✓ notarize ** validi *✓ notepad ** bloco de paper *✓ notepaper ** paper *✓ noumenon ** numeno - un cosa propre, disinguida de la cosa como conoseda par la sensas *✓ novena ** novena - (en la eglesa catolica) un forma de adora compoada de preas spesial a nove dias en segue *✓ novitiate ** comensa (n) *✓ novocaine ** procaina - un composa derivada de asida benzoica, usada como un anestesa *✓ nubby ** + ru *✓ nuke ** bomba nucleal *✓ numbskull ** stupida *✓ numerator ** dividada ** nota ce nos nesesa ance "dividante" per "denominator" *✓ numinous ** spiritosa *✓ nunnery ** soreria, monceria de femes *✓ nursemaid ** + enfantor *✓ nurture ** + cura, + eleva *✓ nutria ** coipu - es un rodente grande e semiacual de America Sude, simil a un castor *✓ nutshell ** casca de un noza *✓ nutty ** nozosa *✓ nuzzle ** + puieta, + nidi ** "Puieta" pare refere a un ata plu forte o subita. "Nidi" es bon. Cisa ance "nasi"? Simon **me acorda e "nasi" es ance bon. jorj *✓ nymph ** nimfa - la forma nonmatur de alga insetos cual pasa a adultia sin un cambia grande, pe par despeli e developa alas *✓ nympho ** + nimfomanica *✓ nystagmus ** nistagmo - move nonvolente e rapida de la oios o *✓ oaf ** + bambolor *✓ oaken ** de cuerco *✓ oarlock ** scalma - un aparato a la lado de un barceta como un fulcro per un remo ** No "scalmo"? Simon **scalmo, si. jorj *✓ oarsman ** remor *✓ obdurate ** ostinosa *✓ oblate ** platida a la polos *✓ oblation ** donada a dio (n) *✓ obligate ** + obliga *✓ oblivion ** nonconsensosa, estinguida *✓ obnoxious ** iritante *✓ observable ** oservable *✓ obsidian ** osidiana - roca volcanal, dur e oscur *✓ obtuse ** nonsensosa, nonintelijente *✓ occasional ** nonfrecuente *✓ occupancy ** + abitua *✓ oceanology, oceanologist ** marolojia, marolojiste *✓ octal ** base oto? ** Probable "otal", como ja "exadesimal". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ octane ** otano - un idrocarbono flamable e noncolorida *✓ odium ** + odia *✓ odometer ** odometre - un strumento pre mesura la distantia cual un veculo ia viaja *✓ odorless ** sin odor, nonodorosa *✓ oedipus ** Edipo *✓ oedipal ** edipal *✓ oenology, enology ** vinolojia - la studia de vinos *✓ oenophile, enophile ** vinofilica *✓ offbeat ** noncomun *✓ offhand ** casual *✓ officeholder ** ofisior *✓ officious ** autoritar *✓ offload ** descarga *✓ offshoot ** resulta ladal *✓ offstage ** estra la stadio *✓ ogee ** arca sigmoide *✓ ogham ** ogam - un alfabeta de eres antica *✓ oilcloth ** stofa linosa *✓ oleander ** oleandro - un arboreta perene venenosa de la mundo vea oleander *✓ oleo ** margarina *✓ olfaction, olfactory ** ole, de ole *✓ ombudsman ** defensor de la popla *✓ omnibus ** + colie *✓ onanism ** + masturba *✓ on-board ** + sur barco, sur avion *✓ oncology, oncologist ** oncolojia, oncolojiste - la studia e trata de tumores *✓ onionskin ** paper diafana *✓ onset ** comensa (n) *✓ onshore ** a costa ** Simple "a tera" (comun prosima a la costa, ma no nesesada). E nos ave ja "a tera = ashore". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ ontogeny, ontogenetic ** ontojenia, ontojenial - la developa de un organisme individual, de la comensa a maturia *✓ onus ** carga (n) ** O plu esata: "encarga". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ oocyte ** osite - un selula en un ovario cual pote developa per forma un ovo ** nota: "fibrosito" debe es "fibrosite", e la engles debe es "fibrocyte" ** nota: nos nesesa "-site" per "-cyte" - indicante un selula matur *✓ oolith, ooid ** olito ** nota: nos nesesa "-lito" per "-lith" *✓ opacity ** opacia *✓ opalescence ** opalinia *✓ openness ** abridia *✓ operand ** operando - la cuantia a cual un funsion opera ** "Operada", como "divideda" e "multiplida". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ operant ** operante (psicolojia) - altera de condui par la efeto de sua consequentes *✓ operetta ** opereta *✓ ophthalmoscopy ** oftalmoscopia *✓ opprobrium ** desonora *✓ optimal, optimum ** la plu bon *✓ orangery ** oranieria - un inverneria per cultiva arbores de oranias *✓ oration ** parla (n) *✓ orator ** bonparlante **Nos ave ance ja "retoriciste". Simon *✓ orca, killer whale ** orca - un balena con dentes grande e marcas distinguinte de blanca e negra orca *✓ orchectomy ** orcetomia - la estrae sirurjial de un o du testiculos ** nota: nos nesesa ance "clitoretomia" *✓ ordnance ** + artileria; + armas *✓ organdy, organza ** organdi - un stofa magra, rijida, e diafana, de coton, seda, o otra fibres *✓ organist ** organiste *✓ ornery ** + ostinosa *✓ orthodontia ** + ortodontia *✓ orthopaedic orthopedic ** ortopedial *✓ orwellian ** + contrautopian ** "-al", como "utopial". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ oscilloscope ** osiloscopio - un aparata per vide osilas eletrical a un tubo catodal ** nos nesesa "tubo catodal" e "catodal" *✓ ossify ** osi - deveni oso, causa ce cualce cosa deveni oso *✓ ossified ** osida *✓ ossuary ** oseria - un conteninte o sala en cual la osos de persones mor es poneda *✓ ostensive ** + indicante *✓ osteology ** osteolojia - la studia de la strutur e funsiona de osos e la sceleto *✓ osteopathy, osteopatia ** osteopatia, osteopatiste - la trata de problemes medical par manipula e masaje de osos, juntas, e musculos *✓ osteoporosis ** osteoporose - un maladia en cual la osos deveni frajil, tipal como la resulta de cambias ormonal o un manca de calsio o vitamina D *✓ ostomy ** ostomia - la crea sirurjial de un stoma artifisial en la corpo o un organo, pe un colostomia, ileostomia, gastromia, traceostomia, o urostomia * ✓ nota: nos nesesa "stoma" - un abri en la corpo o un organo ** Sua tradui engles es mera "opening", si? Esce esta inclui "orifices" natural o mera los abrida par sirurjia o maladia? Simon **"stoma" ta refere a abris en un vivente, restrinjeda a abris con un rol, o natural o artifisial, e no a abris de dana o feri. lo es un parola plu tecnical ca comun, e es aplicable a animales e sua organos, plantas, e microbios. *✓ otherworldly ** + nonatural *✓ otolaryngology, otolaryngologist ** otolarinjolojia, otolarinjolojiste - la studia de maladias de la orea e garga *✓ otolith ** otolito - un calcula pico en la orea interna de vertebratos, cual permete la sensa de gravita e move *✓ otology, otologist ** otolojia, otolojiste - la studia de la anatomia e maladias de la orea *✓ oubliette ** prison botelin *✓ ouija ** ouija (pron o-ui-ja) - un tableta con leteras, numeros, o otra sinias, a cual un indicador movable pote indica, suposada per responde a demandas a persones mor *✓ ouster ** + despone *✓ outback ** + tera savaje *✓ outbid ** ofre plu *✓ outboard ** (motor) esterna *✓ outburst ** esplode *✓ outcaste ** + paria *✓ outclass ** + suprapasa *✓ outcry ** + cria *✓ outdoor ** estra casa, esterna *✓ outfox ** es plu rusosa; es plu astuta *✓ outgas ** relasa (gas, vapor) *✓ outgun ** ave plu armas *✓ outhouse ** + latrina (covreda) *✓ outlast ** dura plu longa *✓ outlier ** separada *✓ outlive ** vive plu longa *✓ outmaneuver ** manobra plu bon *✓ outmoded ** de moda pasada *✓ outpace ** + pasa *✓ outpouring ** jeta (n) *✓ outreach ** + estende *✓ outright ** + completa, + abrida *✓ outspread ** + estendeda *✓ outward ** a estra *✓ ouzo ** uzo - un distilada saborida con anis, orijinal de elas *✓ ovate ** + oval *✓ ovation ** + aplaudi *✓ ovenware ** platos per la forno *✓ overachieve, overachiever ** aspira suprapasante ** nota: la usa de "over" en engles pote ave alga traduis variosa en elefen, pe "suprapasante", "esedente", "tro multe", "esajerada", e an "supra-". cuando tu (simon) resenia la parola a su, per favore usa la forma cual tu opina es la plu conveninte! jorj ** Jeneral, me prefere "tro multe" ante "esedente" o "suprapasante" – tota dise plu o min la mesma, ma "tro multe" es la plu simple. Simon **me acorda. jorj *✓ overact ** ata esajerada *✓ overage ** suprapasa *✓ overanalyze ** analise esedente *✓ overbite ** supramorde *✓ overboard ** a mar, estra barco *✓ overburden ** carga esedente *✓ overcast ** + covreda *✓ overcharge ** fatura tro multe *✓ overcompensate ** compensa tro multe *✓ overcook ** coce tro multe *✓ overcrowd ** + suprafolida *✓ overdevelop ** developa esedente *✓ overdo ** + esajera, fa tro multe *✓ overdraw ** retira tro multe? *✓ overdrive ** engrana suprapasante **"Supraengrana" es plu compata e segue la semantica de otra composadas con "supra-". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ overeager ** tro zelosa *✓ overeat ** come esedente *✓ overexcite ** suprastimula *✓ overexert ** labora esedente *✓ overextend ** estende esedente *✓ overfamiliar ** nonrespetante *✓ overgraze ** usa esedente la pasto *✓ overhaul ** repara completa *✓ overkill ** destrui esedente *✓ overlord ** renor, xef *✓ overpaid ** paiada tro multe *✓ overpopulate ** popla esedente *✓ overqualified ** tro capas, tro instruida *✓ overreach ** estende esedente *✓ overripe ** tro matur *✓ oversexed ** tro libidosa *✓ overshoot ** xuta tro alta *✓ overslept ** velia tro tarda ** Me prefere "dormi tro longa" cual nos ave ja. Simon *✓ overspecialize ** tro spesialida *✓ overspend ** spende tro multe *✓ overt ** evidente *✓ overtax ** imposta tro multe *✓ overuse ** usa tro multe *✓ overwork ** labora tro multe *✓ ovoid ** ovalin **"Ovoid" ave tre dimensiones, e "oval" ave du, donce me prefere "ovin" (como un ovo) per "ovoid". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ oxcart ** caro de bove *✓ oxymoron ** osimoro - un espresa en cual termas cual pare contradisente es juntada, pe "caos controlada", "secreta franca", "solitar en un fola", etc **Probable esta debe es prima un ajetivo (= oxymoronic), como "metafor". Simon **bon idea. jorj p *✓ pablum ** blanda (n) *✓ pacesetter ** precorsor - la person ci funda la rapidia de un corsa *✓ paean ** canta lodante *✓ paella ** paela - un plato de ros, zafran, gal, comeda de mar, etc, coceda e presentada en un padela grande *✓ pageant ** + spetaculo *✓ pageboy ** capeles de pajo *✓ paginate ** asinia numeros a pajes *✓ painless ** sin dole *✓ paisley ** motif caxmiran *✓ paladin ** + campion *✓ palatable ** saborosa *✓ paleograph ** paleografia - la studia de sistemes de scrive antica *✓ paleontologist ** paleontolojiste *✓ palisade ** serco de palos *✓ pall ** nube oscur; covre funeral **Nos ave "telon funeral" per "shroud", ma lo ta servi plu bon como "pall". "Shroud" pote es "veste de tomba". Simon **eselente. jorj *✓ pallbearer ** portor (de caxon funeral) *✓ pallet ** materas de palia; + paleta (la scafal movable usada per transporta benes) *✓ palliative ** medisin lejerinte; + paradole *✓ pallor ** palia ("paleness", ma on pote vide lo como un metafor de "straw") *✓ palmate ** + palmin *✓ paltry ** + mancante *✓ panache ** + zelo *✓ pander ** + regala *✓ Pandora ** en mitolojia elinica, la fem prima mortal, creada par Zeus, ci relasa malia de un caxa an con avisa contra la abrida de lo *✓ pane ** panel de vitro *✓ pang ** dole agu *✓ panhandle ** mendica *✓ panicky ** panicante *✓ panoply ** colie grande; mostra impresante *✓ panpipe ** flauto de Pan *✓ Pan ** un dio de la manadas en mitolojia elinica, videda como un om con la cornos, oreas, e gamas de un capra *✓ pantheism, pantheist ** panteisme, panteiste - la filosofia cual identifia Dio con la universo *✓ panty ** + slip *✓ paperboy ** vendor de jornales *✓ papist ** papiste *✓ paralegal ** paralegaliste *✓ parallelism ** paralelisme *✓ paramecium ** paramesio - un animal de un sola selula abitante acua dulse e covreda con silios *✓ paraphernalia ** + aparatos *✓ parapsychology, parapsychologist ** parapsicolojia - la siensa de avenis suposada nonatural *✓ parasympathetic ** parasimpatica - un parte de la sistem autonom de nervos cual opera per modera la sistem de nervos simpatica *✓ parenthood ** jenitoria *✓ parenticide ** jenitoriside *✓ parka ** parca - un jaca pesosa, fabricada de la pel de animales o otra materias, desiniada per porta en clima multe calde *✓ parkinsonism ** maladia de Parkinson *✓ parkland **stepe-foresta - un area de cambia entre un stepe e foresta *✓ parkway ** autovia verde *✓ parlance ** moda de parla *✓ parley ** + confere *✓ parliamentarian ** membro esperiosa de parlamento *✓ parmigiana ** parmijana - un ceso dur e seca de Italia usada raspada sur otra comedas **Nos ave ja "parmesan" per esta. "Parmesan" es plu internasional, ma lo es evidente no la spele italian. Me no es serta cual nos debe prefere en esta caso. Simon **mmm... me prefere "parmesan". jorj *✓ parochialism ** parocialisme *✓ parolee ** prisonor relasada su libria limitada *✓ parricide ** jenitorside *✓ parry ** contra-ata ** Acel es fea. Me sujesta "contramove". Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ parsimonious ** + frugal *✓ parsimony ** + frugalia *✓ parson ** eglesor *✓ parsonage ** casa de eglesor *✓ parthenogenesis ** partenojenese - reprodui de un ovo sin fertili, spesial como un prosede normal en alga nonvertebratos e plantas simple *✓ particulate ** particula *✓ passerby ** paseor *✓ passkey ** clave xef; clave restinjeda *✓ passover ** pesah - la festa xef de iudisme, selebrante la libri de la israelis de sclavia egiptan *✓ pastorale ** pastoral - un composa strumental e lenta *✓ pasturage ** + pasto *✓ patchy ** + partal *✓ pate ** +testa *✓ pathfinder ** abrivia *✓ pathogenesis *pathogenetic ** patojenese, patojenesal - la modo en cual un maladia developa *✓ pathologist ** patolojiste *✓ pathos ** + compata (n) *✓ pathway ** + rueta *✓ patina ** patina - un peleta verde o brun a la surfas de bronze o otra metal *✓ patois ** dialeto local *✓ patrilineage, patrilineal ** patrilinia, patrilinial *✓ patty ** tarteta *✓ paunch ** ventron *✓ pavane ** un dansa lente e diniosa de la sentenios 16 e 17; la musica per esta dansa **Tu no ia indica la spele elefen, ma me suposa ce lo es "pavana". Simon **serta. jorj *✓ paver ** + petra plata *✓ payable ** paiable **Me ia ajunta lo ance a "espetada", per la sinifia comun de "needing to be paid". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ paycheck ** xece de salario; salario *✓ payday ** dia de paia *✓ payload ** carga profitosa *✓ payoff ** suborna; recompensa; interesa *✓ payroll ** lista de salarios *✓ peacetime ** + pax *✓ peasantry ** campanianes *✓ pectin ** pectina - un polisacarido jelatin, trovada en frutas matur *✓ pedagogy ** pedagojia - la metodo e pratica de instrui, spesial como un sujeto academial o conseta theorial *✓ peddle ** vende *✓ peddler ** vendor vagante *✓ pederast *pederasty ** pedofilia omosesal *✓ pedicab ** ricxa *✓ peekaboo ** jua de asconde **"Jua de asconde" es hide-and-seek. Me sujesta "jua de cucu". Simon ** bon! jorj *✓ peephole ** buco de spia *✓ peerage ** aristocratas; titulo *✓ peerless ** sin egal *✓ pegboard ** panel de caviles *✓ pellagra **pelagra - un maladia de nonsufisinte de niasina o triptofan, cual causa dermatite sever, diarea, e dementia *✓ pellucid ** + clar *✓ pelvic ** pelvisal *✓ penal ** penal - pertinente a la puni de prisonores e criminores en la sistem legal ** No "punal"? Simon ** no. "penal" es internasional, e no refere a tota formas de puni. jorj *✓ penchant ** tende *✓ penitentiary ** + prison *✓ penknife ** cotel de pox *✓ penmanship ** arte de scrive par mano *✓ penname ** nom de scrive *✓ pensive ** pensosa *✓ pentadactyl ** pentadatilo *✓ penthouse ** aparte apical, aparte lusosa *✓ pentobarbital ** pentobarbital - un droga narcotica e calminte, usada en la pasada per lejeri insonia *✓ penurious ** povre *✓ pep ** enerjia *✓ peppercorn ** baca de peper *✓ peppermint ** menta peperin *✓ peppery ** peperosa *✓ pepsin the chief digestive enzyme in the stomach, which breaks down proteins into polypeptides. ** pepsina - la enzima xef de dijesta en la stomaco, cual rompe protenas a polipeptidos **O "pepsin", como "renin"? Simon **serta. jorj *✓ perambulate ** + vaga *✓ percale ** percal - un stofa refinada de coton o poliester, tipal usada per telones *✓ percentile ** persentil - cada de la 100 grupos egal en cual un popla pote es divideda seguente un distribui de valuas de un variable spesifada *✓ percept ** persepida *✓ percolate ** filtri; permea *✓ percolator ** cafador de filtre ** nos nesesa "cafador" per "coffee maker *✓ peremptory ** + comandante *✓ perfidious ** + tradosa *✓ perforation ** + perfora *✓ perfumer ** parfumor *✓ perfumery ** parfumeria *✓ perfunctory ** + surfasal *✓ perfusion ** + permea *✓ pericarditis ** pericardite *periodontology, periodontist ** periodontia, periodontiste **Nos no ave un parola per "dentistry". Simon ** odontolojia. jorj ** Bon. Ma perce no "periodontolojia" en loca de "periodontia"? Simon ** vera. sola franses usa "periodontolojia" e la otras usa "periodontia". posible nos pote usa "odontia? en loca de "odontolojia" (an si franses, espaniol, e portuges usa "odontolojia"; italian usa "odontolatria")? lo ta es serta plu bela! jorj ** ma me nota aora ce catalan usa ance "odontolojia" (e "periodontolojia"). jorj ** Nos ave ja ance "ortodontia", sur cual tota la linguas romanica acorda. Esta pare obliga nos a usa "odontia", "ortodontia", "periodontia". Simon **eselente! jorj *✓ peripatetic ** + vagante, + paseante *✓ periscope ** periscopio *✓ peristalsis ** peristalsia - la constrinje e relasa nonvolente de la musculos de la intestino, esofago, o otra canal, creante un move ondin cual puxa la contenis de la canal a ante ** peristasial - peristaltic *✓ periwinkle ** vinca (Vinca) - un planta basa de la mundo vea con flores plata e tipal blu, con sinco petales ** litorina (Littorina) - un caracol de mar, peti, e comable *✓ perk ** felisi *✓ permafrost ** permajelada *✓ permissive ** regalante *✓ perpetuate ** continua, sperde *✓ persecutor ** perseguor *✓ persiflage ** burleta (n) *✓ persistance ** persiste *✓ personable ** amin *✓ personage ** person importante *✓ personalize ** personali *✓ personnel ** empleadas *✓ perspicuous, perspicuity ** clar espresada, espresa clar *✓ persuasive ** convinsente *pert ** beleta (a); ance per "cute" **-eta formi nomes (e, rara, verbos) ma no ajetivos. Simon ** oce: me sujeste "adorable" per "cute" e "pert". jorj ** An tal, "beleta" ave un bon sona, e la idea de "-eta" es spesial conveninte a la sinifia de "pert". Cisa nos debe estende la gramatica per permete la ajunta rara de "-eta" a ajetivos? Simon **vera, me no vide un razona per no estende "-eta" a ajetivos. jorj *✓ peruse ** leje, esamina *✓ perversive ** pervertinte *✓ pesky ** anoiante *✓ petard ** + petardo *✓ petrified ** petrida *✓ pettifog ** + es pedante *✓ phantasm ** + fantasmo *✓ phantasmagoria ** sonin (a & n) *✓ pharisee ** fariseo - un membro de un seto antica de iudisme, notada per la adere sever a leges relijiosa; moraliste, ipocrita *✓ pharmacologist **farmacolojiste *✓ phase out ** descontinua *✓ phenobarbital ** fenobarbital - un medisin usada per trata epilesia, ansia, etc *✓ phenolphthalein ** fenolftalein - un cimica usada como un indicador de asida e alcilin, e ance usada como un paraconstipa *✓ phenotype ** fenotipo - la cualias oservable de un individua cual resulta de la interata de sua jenotipo e la ambiente *✓ phenylalanine ** fenilalanina - un aminoasido comun en protenas de plantas, e un nrinte esensal per vertebratos ** Entre la aminoasidos, nos ave "asparajina", "fenilalanina" e "glutamin". Me sujesta cambia la ultima de estas a "glutamina". Simon **serta. jorj *✓ phenylketonuria ** fenilcetonuria - la noncapasia eritada per metaboli fenilalanina *✓ philander ** + adultera *✓ phlebitis, phlebitic ** flebite, flebitica - inflama de la mures de un vena *✓ phlebotomy, phlebotomiste ** flebotomia, flebotomiste - la entra a un veno per estrae sangue o introdui licuide *✓ phlegm ** + muco *✓ phosphate ** fosfato - un sal o ester de asido fosforica *✓ phosphoresce, phosphorescent ** fosforese, fosforesente *✓ photocell ** fotoselula - un aparato cua jenera eletrica de lumina *✓ photonegative ** evitante de lus *✓ photoreceptor ** fotoresetor - un selula o organo cual responde a lus *✓ photosensitive ** fotosensante *✓ phototropic, phototropism ** fototropo, fototropisme - la orienta de un planta respondente a lus *✓ phrenology, -ist ** frenolojia, -iste - la pratica pasada de determina cualias mental par studia la forma de la cranio *✓ physiognomy ** aspeta fasal *✓ physique ** aspeta corpal *✓ pianissimo ** mol **No, "cuieta". Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ pianoforte ** piano *✓ pica ** pica - un tende o desira per come materias otra ca comedas normal (pe argila, paper, capeles, etc), cual pote aveni en enfantia o ensintia, o como un simtom de maladia *✓ picador ** picor - algun ci irita boves en un combata de bove ** me sujeste ce nos cambia "matador" a "mator" per es plu coerente. ** Bon. Me recorda ce nos ia pone "matador" car lo es internasional, ma "mator" es plu clar, e no multe diferente de "matador" en sua forma. Simon *✓ piccalilli ** picalili - un salsa engles de vejetales axida, mostarda, e spises calda, derivada de salsas simil de india *✓ pickax ** + picon *✓ picket ** asembla de grevores *✓ picketer ** grevor (ance per "striker"); protestor *✓ piebald ** ducolorida *✓ piecemeal ** par fratos *✓ piecework ** labora paiada par peso ** "Par taxe" pare plu clar (e coresponde direta a la espresa en franses). Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ pigeonhole ** + comparte *✓ piggyback ** (a) a dorso, a spalas *✓ pigheaded ** ostinante *✓ pigskin ** cuoro de porco **Me pone "pel de porco", seguente la model de "pel de capra/servo/urso". Simon ** serta. jorj (me ia es multe distraeda en la semanas resente!) jorj *✓ pileup ** cumula *✓ pillbox ** portapil *✓ pillowcase ** covrecuxin *✓ pimiento ** + pimento *✓ pinata ** piniata - un forma de un animal o person, fabricada de paper maxada, contininte juetas e confetos, suspendente a supra, e rompeda par enfantes con oios bandida usante un baston *✓ pinchpenny ** baratamanica *✓ pincushion ** portago ** Nos ave ja "portaspino", cual pare plu clar. Simon ** perce la lista inclui tan multe parolas ja en la disionario? me es curiosa. ance, la lista ia ave multe eras de spele de parolas ja en la disionario! jorj ** Me ia jenera la lista ante cuando me ia comensa mea labora sur la definis, e me ia ajunta multe traduis en cuando me ia fa acel. Per crea la lista, me ia descarga un lista enorme de tota parolas engles e ia compara lo con la parolas en nosa traduis engles; ma lo pare ce la lista descargada ia conteni alga malspeles. Probable lo mesma ia es asemblada par esplora testos real en la interede. Simon *✓ pinecone ** cono de pino *✓ pinfeather ** pluma nonmatur *✓ pinhead ** stupida (n) *✓ pinkeye ** conjuntivite - inflama de la conjuntiva de la oio *✓ pinkie pinky ** dito peti *✓ pinna ** orea esterna (ance per "auricle") *✓ pinochle ** pinocle - un jua de cartes per du o plu juores, usante un paceta de 48 cartes, composada de du de alga carte de nove a la as; la gol es la gania de puntos per alga combinas e la gania de prendes. *✓ pinprick ** pica de un agu *✓ pinstripe ** con bandeta magra; stofa con bandetas magra ** Nos ave ja "raios diplomata", cual colpa plu bon. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ pinup ** poster de un stela; stela bela *✓ pinwheel ** molineta (jueta) *✓ pinworm ** oxiuro (Enterobius vermicularis); oxiurose (infeta par la oxiuro) (ance per "enterobiasis") ** Osi-? ** oce. jorj *✓ pipe dream ** scema fantasial *✓ pipefish ** pex pipin (Syngnathinae) *pipeline ** olioduto, acuaduto, metanoduto, etc **Plu simple, nos pote usa "tubo" (o cisa "tubon" per distingui lo de la tubos comun en la solos de construidas). Simon **me gusta multe tua sujeste de "tubon". jorj *✓ piper ** cornamusor, flautiste *✓ pipestem ** tubo de pipa *✓ pipsqueak ** debil (n, insultante) *✓ piquant ** picante, spisosa *✓ pique ** iritada (n); stimula (vt) *✓ pissant ** despetable (insultante) *✓ pithecanthropus ** om de Djava **Esta es "man" con la sinifia "human", donce me pone "umana de Djava". Simon **oce. vera, la sceleto orijinal ia es vera un om, ma otras inclui femes ance. jorj **En fato, pos plu pensa, nos no nesesa inclui esta. Simon *✓ pittance ** paia nonsufisinte ** Me prefere "paia pico". On pote sputa la espresa cuando on cexa! Simon ** eselente! jorj *✓ pixie pixy ** elfo *✓ pixyish ** elfin *✓ pizazz pizzazz ** glamor *✓ pizzeria ** pizeria *✓ placement ** pone (n) *✓ placket ** covreta - un abri o talia en un veste, covrente botones o furninte entra a un poxeta, o la plia de stofa su tan un abri *✓ plainclothesman ** polisior desemblada ** nota: esce "desembla" vera es un verbo transitiva? me crede no: polisior desemblante es plu bon. jorj ** Me acorda. Probable la indica de transitivia segue simple lo de "sembla". "Desembla" sinifia "desembla se", en fato, e donce es fundal nontransitiva. Simon *✓ plainsong (also: Gregorian chant) ** + canta lenta **Lo es plu spesifada. Me sujesta "canta plana" e (an plu spesifante) "canta gregorian". Simon ** canta gregorian es bon. jorj *✓ plainspoken ** + franca *✓ plaintive ** lamentin *✓ planarian ** planaria - un jenero de platielmintos peti, capas de rejenera *✓ planetary ** planetal *✓ planetology, planetologist ** planetolojia/iste - la studia de planetas *✓ plangent ** + resonante *✓ plantar ** plantal *✓ planter ** + portaplanta *✓ plasterboard ** lenio de jeso ** Nos ave ja "plance de jeso", cual evita la problem ce lo no es lenio. Simon ** un otra esemplo de mea distrae! jorj *✓ platen the plate in a small letterpress printing press that presses the paper against the type. the cylindrical roller in a typewriter against which the paper is held. ** + plata (n) - la surfas de un primador vea; la surfas de vitro en un copiador; la surfas plata de un util *✓ platitude ** espresa tro usada *✓ platonic ** platonica - (de ama o amia) intima e amosa ma no sesal *✓ playbill ** poster de presenta *✓ playbook ** libro stratejial *✓ playmate ** ami de jua *✓ playoff ** max desidente *✓ playtime ** + recrea *✓ pleasantry ** espesa cortes *✓ plebe ** + comensor *✓ plebescite ** vota direta *✓ plebian ** de clase basa (a); sitadan comun (n) *✓ pleiades ** pleades - la sete fias de Atlas e Pleione, segueda par Orion asta ce Zeus ia cambia los a un grupo de stelas; la grupo de stelas en la constela Tauro ** Seguente la regulas de trascrive, esta debe es "Pliades" (e "Plione"). Simon **oce. jorj *✓ plenary ** + completa *plenum ** + plena (n) un spasio plenida completa con materia; un camera en cual un materia tratada es colieda per distribui, pe aira caldida en un sistem de venti **Me no comprende la intende asi. La parola "plenida" no pare esiste en engles. Simon ** la parola ia es "plenum". ** A, bon. Ma lo va deveni "pleno" en elefen, no? ** vera, me ia oblida ce la parola es "plen" e no "plena". me sujeste esta: ***plenida (n) - un spasio tota plenida con materia; tota spasio videda como plenida con materia; un camera en cual un materia tratada e colieda per distribui ** si tu no gusta esta idea, per favore usa "pleno". jorj ** Me ia ajunta lo su "plenida". Simon *✓ plethora ** cuantia suprapasante ** Abunda. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ pleural ** pleural *✓ pleurisy ** pleurise - inflama de la pleuras, causante dole cuando respira ** Pleurite. Simon ** serta. jorj *✓ plexiglass ** vitro acrilica *✓ pliable ** + pliable *✓ pliant ** + pliable *plinth ** pede (per suporta un sculta, vaso, o colona) **Me pensa ce esta merita sua propre parola, "plinto". Un sculta de un person o animal ave pedes cual no es la plinto. ** posible "suportador" es plu bon ca la ajunta de un parola nova. jorj ** Bon. *✓ plissé ** plietosa *✓ plowshare ** lama de arado *✓ ploy ** + truco *✓ plucky ** ostinosa *✓ plumage ** plumas *✓ pluperfect ** aspeta perfeta pasada ** Me sujesta "(la) pasada perfeta". (Lo es xef un tempo pasada, con aspeta perfeta.) Cisa nos debe ofre nomes per tota tempos comun de linguas european? "Pluperfect" apare en la lista car lo es la sola cual ave sua propre parola. Simon ** me acorda con "pasada perfeta". jorj *✓ pluralism/ist ** pluralisme/iste - un sistem de plu ca un grupos cooperante, pe grupos de minorias, partitos, etc *✓ plurality ** pluralia - la fato o state de es plural; (politica) la fato o state de reseta plu votas ca otras, ma no un majoria asoluta *✓ pluralize ** plurali - fa plural *✓ plutocracy ** plutocratia *✓ ply ** stratos *✓ poacher ** xasor nonlegal *✓ pocketknife ** cotel pliable *✓ podium ** + plataforma *✓ poignant ** tristinte *✓ poinsettia ** flor de pascua *✓ pointblank ** a prosima *✓ pointillism, pointillist ** puntisme/iste - un tecnica de pinta impresiste usante puntos peti de colores pur *✓ pointless ** sin razona *✓ poise ** + refina *✓ polaroid ** plastica polalida; foto de Polaroid *✓ poleax ** axa de gera *✓ policyholder ** asecurada *✓ politburo ** politburo - la comite xef political de la partito comuniste *✓ politic ** + saja *✓ politicize ** politici *✓ polliwog pollywog = tadpole ** + raneta *✓ polonaise ** polonesa - un dansa formal, orijinal de Polsca, cual sembla un prosegue lente *✓ polyandrous ** poliandrial ** nos nesesa ance "polijinial" *✓ polychromatic ** + muticolor (a) *✓ polydactyly, polydactyl ** polidatilo, polidatilal ** polidatilo (ajetivo), polidatilia (como "pentadatilo" a supra). Simon **a, si. jorj *✓ pomander ** bal bonodorosa *✓ pomeranian ** pomoran - un can peti con pelo longa *✓ pommel ** poma - (metafor) ** Cisa "pomon"? La "pommel" de un sela ave cuasi no similia a la fruta. Simon **pomon es bon. jorj *✓ pomp ** ostensa (n) *✓ pompadour ** pompador - un moda de capeles en cual la capeles es rolada o brosida supra de la fronte *✓ pooch = dog ** + can *✓ poodle ** canix - un raza de can con un pelo risada, tipal cortida ornosa *✓ poolhall, poolroom ** biliarderia *✓ popgun ** fusil de suber *✓ poplin ** popelin - un stofa, tipal de coton lejera, con un surfas cordin *✓ popover ** mufin cavetin *✓ poppycock ** asurda (n) *✓ populous ** con multe abitores *✓ porno ** + pornografia *✓ pornographer ** pornografor *✓ porphyry a hard igneous rock containing crystals, usually of feldspar, in a fine-grained, typically reddish groundmass. ** porfir - un roca magmal dur conteninte cristales *✓ porringer ** bol peti *✓ portage ** + porta (n, de barco) *✓ portentous ** + menasante *✓ portmanteau ** + valison *✓ portraiture ** depinti de persones *✓ poser ** + finjor *✓ posh ** lusosa, de clase alta *✓ posse ** + grupo *✓ possessive ** posesente *✓ postcoital ** poscopula *✓ postdate ** + posdati *✓ posterity ** desendentes *✓ posthaste ** pronto *✓ posthole ** buco de palo *✓ postmark ** marca postal *✓ postmaster ** xef de posteria *✓ postmenopausal ** posmenopausal *✓ postnasal ** posnasal *✓ postoffice ** posteria *✓ postpaid ** prepaiada *✓ postprandial ** pos come *✓ posttraumatic ** pos trauma *✓ postulant ** + aspirante *✓ postwar ** pos gera *✓ posy ** buceta *✓ potable = drinkable ** bevable *✓ potage = a thick soup ** sopa ragin *✓ potbelly ** ventron *✓ potboiler ** + popular *✓ poteen potheen alcohol made illicitly, typically from potatoes. ** poitin - un bevida alcolosa eres, fada nonlegal de patatas *✓ potent ** + potiosa *✓ potentate ** + renor *✓ potentiate ** + forti *✓ pothead ** usor de canaba *✓ potholder ** + teleta (de casolas) **Esta es esensal la mesma como "ganto de cosini", cual pare plu clar. Simon ** un potholder no es un ganto; lo es simple un teleta. posible nos dialetos difere? jorj ** La parola "potholder" no esiste en mea dialeto! Me ia xerca imajes de lo, e lo ia aspeta simil a un ganto de cosini. Me ia ajunta "teleta de casola". Simon *✓ pothook ** + onca (de casolas) *✓ potlatch ** patlatx - un festa ritual de la americanes orijinal de la costa norde-ueste de America Norde, en cual la xef distribui sua posesedas *✓ potluck ** + bufe **Me sujesta ance "risca la acaso" per "take pot luck". Simon **oce. (un espresa no en mea dialeto :-) jorj **Vera? La diferes entre la dialetos es stonante! Simon *✓ potpie ** tarte de ragu *✓ potpourri ** bol bonodorosa *✓ potsherd ** frato seramica *✓ potshot ** xuta acaso *✓ potty = toilet (bowl) ** vason *✓ poultice ** cataplasma - un masa de materia, tipal plantal o farina, aplicada a la corpo per lejeri dole e inflama, mantenida a loca par un tela *✓ pourboire = tip (money) ** + donada *✓ powerboat ** motobarco *✓ powerhouse ** potiosa (n) *✓ powwow ** confere *✓ pox ** + pesta *✓ practicality ** praticalia *✓ praline ** pralin - caramel nozosa *✓ prandial ** durante come *✓ pratfall ** cade comica *✓ praxis ** + pratica *✓ preachy ** predicosa *✓ preadapt ** preajusta *✓ preadolescence ** preadolese (sustitui per "anteadolese"!) *✓ preaffirm ** preafirma *✓ preamp preamplifier ** prefortador *✓ prearrange ** preordina *✓ precancerous ** precanserosa *✓ precept ** + prinsipe *✓ precis ** soma **No, resoma. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ precivilization ** presivilia *✓ preconceive, preconception ** + prejudi *✓ precondition ** restrinje *✓ precursory ** inisial *✓ precut ** ja taliada **Perce no "pretaliada"? Simon **serta! jorj *✓ predation ** + preda (n) **No, preda es "prey" (la xasada). Nos usa "xasa" per la verbo "prey" e donce me ajunta "predation" a la nom "xasa". Simon **serta - pardona me stupidia. jorj *✓ predawn ** ante leva de sol *✓ predetermination *predetermine ** predetermina *✓ predilection ** + tende **"Prefere" es plu esata. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ predominant ** dominante *✓ predominate, predomination ** domina *✓ preelection ** ante vota *✓ preemie ** + prematur *✓ preeminent ** suprapasante *✓ preemptory ** comandante **Un plu malspele engles en la lista :) *✓ preexist ** preesiste *✓ prefab, prefabrication ** prefabrica *✓ preferential ** + favoreda *✓ pregame ** ante la jua ** "Prejual" ta es bon, ma "prejua" sinifia ja "foreplay" e no pare es un espresa romanica (lo es germanica). Me sujesta cambia lo a "precopula", seguente "poscopulal" a supra en esta lista. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ preheat ** precaldi *✓ prehistoric ** + preistorial *✓ prejudicial ** nosiva (ance per detrimental) *✓ prelate ** ofisior alta *✓ prelim = preliminary ** inisial *✓ preliterate ** nonalfabetiste *✓ premed premedical ** premedical *✓ premenstrual ** premenstrual *✓ premier ** prima ** Ance "xef". *✓ premix ** premisca *✓ preordain ** predetermina *✓ prep ** + prepara *✓ prepackage ** prepaci *✓ preponderance ** + majoria, + domina *✓ prepubescent ** + preadolese *✓ prerecord ** prerejistra *✓ preregister ** preenscrive *✓ presbyopia, presbyope ** presbiopia, presbiopica *✓ preschool ** prescola *✓ prescient ** clarvidente *✓ preselect ** preeleje *✓ presentable ** presentable *✓ preservative ** conservante (n) *✓ preshrunk ** prelavada *✓ pressroom ** sala de jornalistes *✓ presumably ** suposable *✓ presumptive ** suposada *✓ presumptuous ** noncortes *✓ presuppose, presupposition ** presuposa *✓ presurgical ** presirurjial *✓ presynaptically ** presinapsal *✓ preteen ** preadolese *✓ preterit ** pasada **Me vide ce nos presenta "pasada" como un radis, e no un derivada de "pasa". Esce esta es intendeda? Simon **si. an si on pote vide "pasa" como la asendente metafor de "pasada", lo ave un estende de sinifias cual pasa "pasa-da". jorj **A, bon, grasias. Simon *✓ preternatural ** nonatural *✓ pretest ** preesamina *✓ pretrial ** preprosede *✓ prettify ** + beli *✓ prevaricate, prevarication ** parla evitante *✓ preventable ** prevenable *✓ preventative ** preventante *✓ prevue ** + previde *✓ prewar ** ante gera **"Pregeral" es ja listada. Simon **serta. jorj *✓ prewash ** prelava *✓ priapism ** priapisme *✓ pricey ** cara **Custosa es plu clar. Simon **oce. ma esce "cara" no un sinonim? jorj **Serta. Me ia ajunta lo a ambos. Simon *✓ prideful ** + orgulosa *✓ prig ** moraliste *✓ priggery ** moralisme *✓ priggish ** moraliste *✓ prim ** + formal *✓ primacy ** + xefia *✓ primal ** primeval, fundal *✓ primitivism/ist ** primativisme/iste *✓ primogeniture ** primajenita *✓ printable ** primable *✓ prior ** presedente *✓ priory ** monceria *✓ prissy ** esijente *✓ privateer ** barcon privata *✓ privy ** informada; latrina (covreda) *✓ prizefight ** boxe profesal *✓ prizefighter ** boxor profesal *✓ prizewinning ** + campion *✓ probate ** + validi *✓ probity ** + virtuosa (n) *✓ probusiness ** procomersia *✓ proclivity ** + tende *✓ proconsul ** proconsul *✓ procrustean (especially of a framework or system) enforcing uniformity or conformity without regard to natural variation or individuality ** uniforminte *✓ proctology, proctologist ** proctolojia/iste *✓ proctor ** vijilor *✓ proctoscope, proctoscopic ** proctoscopio/ial ** un demanda: esta parolas pote ave ance un forma en "-i" - "usa..." esce lo nesesada en la disionario? jorj **No, nos no nesesa jeneral inclui aceles. Parlores mesma pote formi los cuando nesesada. Nos ave "laparoscopi" per alga razona, e "stetoscopi" car engles ave la verbo "auscultate", ma los es la sola du. Simon **oce. jorj **Ma, pos repensa, me ia ajunta alga de la plu comunes: "broncoscopi", "colposcopi", "oftalmoscopi", "otoscopi", "proctoscopi" – e ia coreti "endoscopia" a "endoscopi". *✓ prodigy ** talentosa (n) *✓ prof ** + profesor *✓ profanity ** + maldise *✓ profile (v), profiler ** profili, profilor **nota: ajunta "analise de la cualias e condui de un person per evalua o predise sua capasias o intendes *✓ profligate ** + perosa *✓ pro forma ** + costumal, normal *✓ prognosticate ** + predise *✓ programmatic ** programal *✓ prohibitive ** proibinte *✓ prole (= proletariat), proletarian ** proletaria, proletarial *✓ prolegomenon ** introdui larga *✓ promethean ** + creosa *✓ promissory ** prometente *✓ prompter **Me sujesta "xuxor", seguente "xuxa = prompt". ** recordador *✓ promulgate ** + promove *✓ pronouncement ** + proclama *✓ proofread ** + releje *✓ propagandize ** propogandi *✓ propanol ** propanol - cada de du alcoles isomeral usada como desolventes *✓ propellent ** propulsante (n) *✓ propertied ** con propria ** Esta es "property" con la sinifia "imobila", donce me ajunta "con imobila". Simon **serta. jorj *✓ propertyless ** sin propria *✓ prophetic ** prodisente *✓ propitiate ** + pasi *✓ propound ** + proposa *✓ proprietary ** proprial *✓ propriety ** + cortesia *✓ proprioception ** propriosetio - la sensa de la relata e move de partes de la corpo ** Propriosepi, como consepi, intersepi e persepi. Simon **eselente. jorj *✓ propylene, propene ** propene - un idrocarbono gasosa de la serie de alcenes ** Propen, como alcen. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ prorate ** distribui proportial *✓ proscribe ** + proibi *✓ prosecution ** + prosegue **No, litiga. Simon ** a, si. jorj *✓ proselytize ** +promove *✓ prosodic ** +ritmal *✓ prospector ** xercor (de olio, oro, etc) *✓ prospectus ** + anunsia *✓ protean ** con multe talentos *✓ protestor ** + protestor *✓ protist single-celled organism such as the protozoa, simple algae and fungi, slime molds ** protista - viventes de un selula, pe protozones, algas e fungos simple, mofo melmosa, etc *✓ protozoan ** + protozon *✓ protozoic ** protozonal *✓ protract ** + longi *✓ protractor ** angulometre - un strumento per mesura angulos *✓ provocative ** provocante *✓ provolone ** provolone - un ceso mol fumada de Italia *✓ provost ** + diretor, + diacon *✓ prowar ** progera *✓ prowess ** + capasia *✓ prowler ** futivor *✓ proximal ** + prosima *✓ proximity ** + prosimia *✓ prude ** moraliste *✓ psalmist ** salmiste *✓ psaltery ** salterio - un strumenta musical, antica e medieval, simil a un dulsimer ma juada par toca la cordetas con la ditos o un plectro *✓ pseudopod, pseudopodium ** pseudopodo - un protende temporan de la surfas de un selula amebin per move e come *✓ psilocybin ** psilosibina - un alusinojen, estraeda de alga xampiniones *✓ psychoactive ** psicoativa *✓ psychoanalytic ** psicoanalisal *✓ psychobiology ** psicobiolojia - la ramo de siensa cual trata la funda biolojial de condui e fenomeno mental *✓ psychokinesis ** + telecinese *✓ psychologism ** psicolojiste/isme - un tende per interprete avenis o razonas en un modo esajerada psicolojial *✓ psychoneurosis = neurosis ** + neurose *✓ psychosexual ** psicosesal - pertinente a la aspetas psicojial de la libido *✓ psychosocial ** psicososial - pertinente a la interata de rol de sosia e pensa e condui *✓ pterodactyl ** pterodatilo - un pterosauro de la periodo Jurasica tarde con un testo e colo longa e magra e un coda multe corte Pterodactylus *✓ publican ** tavernor; colior de imposta *✓ publicist ** publiciste *✓ puce ** + bordo *✓ puckery ** + plietosa *✓ pudendum ** jenitales esterna *✓ pueblo ** pueblo - un comunia de americanes orijinal, tipa composada de casas multinivel de adobe (n); (a) pertinente a la popla variosa de americanes orijinal de la SUA sude-ueste *✓ puerile ** enfantin *✓ puffery ** loda falsa *✓ pug ** carlino - un tipo de can peti, simil a un buldog con un nas plata e un fas plietosa *✓ pugilism, pugilist ** + boxe, boxor *✓ pugnacious ** + disputosa *✓ puke ** + vomita *✓ pulchritude ** belia *✓ pullet ** gal joven *✓ pulsate ** + pulsa (v) *✓ pulsation ** + pulsa (n) *✓ pumice a very light and porous volcanic rock formed when a gas-rich froth of glassy lava solidifies rapidly. ** pomis - un roca volcanal porosa e lejera, formida cuando un spuma de lava vitrin solidi rapida *✓ pumpernickel ** pan negra *✓ punctilious ** perfetiste *✓ punditry ** esperta *✓ punishable ** punable *✓ punitive ** punante *✓ punt ** cade e colpa (un bal, pe en futbal american); barceta polida *✓ puny ** pico *✓ pupate ** pupi *✓ puppetry ** pupetia *✓ purdah ** purda - la costum en alga sosias muslim e induiste de femes abitante separada de ome e en otra modos restinjente sua interata con los *✓ purebred ** de sangue pur (metafor) *✓ purification ** + puri (n) *✓ purism ** purisme/iste - la adere osesente de regulas tradisional, pe en gramatica o stilo *✓ puritanical ** moraliste *✓ purloin ** + fura *✓ purport ** + finje; + sinifia *✓ purposeful ** + determinada; usosa *✓ pursuant ** acordante con (un lege o resolve) ** Simple "seguente" (according to). Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ purulent ** pusosa *✓ purvey ** + ofre; promove *✓ pushcart ** + careta *✓ pusher = drug dealer ** vendor de drogas *✓ pushover ** + debil *✓ pushup ** + pompa (metafor) *✓ pushy ** + insistente *✓ pusillanimous ** + timida *✓ putative ** + suposada *✓ put-down ** + insulta (n) *✓ putrefaction ** + putri *✓ putrefy ** + putri *✓ putrid ** + putrida *✓ pyloric ** pilorica - pertinaneta a la area a cual la stomaco abri a la duodena **Piloral, car nos ave ja "piloro" (nom). Simon **a, bon. jorj *✓ pyre ** pira - un monton de materia flamable, spesial per arde un corpo como un parte de un ritua funeral *✓ pyrex ** vitro de forno *✓ pyrite, fool's gold ** pirita - un mineral jala e briliante composada de disulfido de fero *✓ pythagorean ** pitagoran - pertinente a la filosofiste elinica Pitagora o sua ideas; pertinente a sua teorem de jeometria q *✓ quaalude ** metacualona - un medisin calminte e adorminte *✓ quaff ** bevi *✓ quagga ** cuaga - un spesie estinguida de zebra (Quagga quagga) *✓ quahog ** mersenaria - un spesie de bivalvo trovada a la costa Atlantica de America Norde (Mercenaria mercenaria) *✓ qualification ** cuali (n) *✓ qualm ** + duta *✓ quantify ** cuanti *✓ quayside ** + molo *✓ queazy ** + nauseada *✓ queer ** + strana; + ge *✓ quell ** + supresa *✓ query ** + demanda (n) *✓ quest ** + xerca (v, n) *✓ questionable ** dutable *✓ quickstep ** cuicstep - un dansa simil a un fostrot rapida *✓ quiddity ** + esense *✓ quietism/ist ** cuietisme/iste - la abandona de la vole, un forma de misticisme cristian; aseta calma sin atenta resista o cambia los *✓ quinine ** cinina - un composada cristalin e amarga, orijinal usada per trata malaria *✓ quintessence ** + esense *✓ quip ** + replica *✓ quipu ** cipu - un modo de rejistra informa, usante nodas variosa en filos de colores variosa *✓ quirk ** abita strana *✓ quirky ** strana, nonespetada *✓ quisling ** trador *✓ quitclaim ** renunsia *✓ quittance ** libri (de un deta o obiga) (n) *✓ quixotic ** idealiste *✓ quizzical ** confondeda *✓ quoit ** anelo; jua de anelo ** nota importante: la defini de "anelo" debe inclui prima "un banda o corda formida como un sirculo" ** Fada. Simon *✓ quotidian ** dial, a cada dia r *✓ rabelaisian ** vulgar *✓ racehorse ** cavalo de curso *✓ raceway ** curso *✓ racketeer ** gangster *✓ racoon ** prosion (Procyon lotor) - un mamal american, gris-brun, on un masca negro e coda anelida, notada per sua abitua de lava sua comedas ante come *✓ racquetball ** racetabal - un sporte juada con un bal peti e dur, un raceta con manico corte, e un campo con cuatro mures *✓ radiance ** + radiante *✓ radiologist ** radiolojiste *✓ radiophone radiotelephone ** radiotelefon - un telefon cual transmete como radio *✓ raffia a palm tree native to tropical Africa and Madagascar Raphia ruffia, he fiber from the raffia leaves, used for making items such as hats, baskets, and mats. ** rafia - un palma nativa a Africa tropical, de cual la fibre de sua folias usada per fabrica xapos, sestos, e tapetos *✓ ragamuffin ** enfante traposa *✓ raggedy ** traposa *✓ raglan ** raglan - un tipo de manga cual continua en un peso a la colo de la camisa, sin un costur de spala *✓ ragtag ** diversa *✓ ragweed ** ambrosia - un planta de America Norde de la familia de la margaritas, un causa comun de respondes alerjica Ambrosia *✓ raiment ** vestes *✓ raindrop ** gota de pluva *✓ rainfall ** pluva (n) *✓ rainproof ** secur contra pluva *✓ rainstorm ** pluvon *✓ rainwater ** acua de pluve *✓ raja rajah ** raja - un re o prinse de India o otra paises de Asia sude-este *✓ rakish ** bonvestida *✓ rambler ** vagor *✓ rambunctious ** turbosa *✓ rambunctiousness ** turbosia *✓ ramekin ** copa de forno *✓ ramjet ** statoreatador - un tipo de motor de jetos, en cual la aira per combusta es compresada sola par la move a ante de la avion *✓ rampant ** nonfrenida *✓ ramshackle ** ruinada *✓ rancher ** ranxor *✓ rancor ** amargia *✓ rancorous ** amargosa *✓ rani, ranee ** rani - un rea o prinsesa en india e otra paises de Asia sude-este *✓ rankle ** irita *✓ rapport ** simpatia *✓ rapt ** fasinada *✓ raptor ** predor *✓ Welsh rarebit, Welsh rabbit ** pan tostada con salsa de ceso *✓ rarity ** rara (n) *✓ rasher ** talia de lardo **nota: ajunta "lard" a "gras" *✓ raspy ** raspante (sona - metafor) *✓ rassle ** luto *✓ rathole = ratrap ** rateria (metafor) *✓ rathskeller ** cava de bir ** ance: beer hall - salon de bir *✓ ratiocinate ** razona *✓ rattail ** granador - Macrouridae un pex con un coda longa, comun en la mares profonda *✓ rattle, rattled ** ansi, ansida *✓ rattler ** crotal *✓ rave ** parla deliriosa; loda zelosa **✓ rev - un selebra o aveni con un cuantia grande de jovenes, dansa nonrestrinjeda, musica eletronica rapida e forte, e comun drogas e alcol; un bar o salon grande dedicada a esta avenis *✓ ravenous ** fame (ance: voracious) *✓ ravish ** viole; encanta (interesante como esta parola ave du sinifias tan diferente - un sinia de la confusa entre la du sesos!) ** Ambos es varias de la idea de "saisi, porta a via". Simon **a, si. interesante. jorj *✓ rayon ** raion - un fibre per stofa fada de selulosa rejenerada *✓ razorback ** porco savaje *✓ reacquaint ** recomensa conose, redescovre *✓ reactance ** reata (eletrica) *✓ readapt, readjust ** reajusta *✓ readmit ** permete reentra *✓ realign ** realinia *✓ reallocate ** rerasiona *✓ realtor ** ajente de imobila *✓ realty ** imobila *✓ reanalyze ** reanalise *✓ reanimate ** reanima *✓ reapply ** reaplica *✓ reappoint, reassign ** reasinia *✓ reappraise, reassess **reevalua *✓ rearrange ** reordina *✓ reassert ** redeclara *✓ reattach ** reafisa *✓ reawaken ** revelia *✓ rebaptize ** rebatiza *✓ rebroadcast ** redifusa *✓ rebuff ** rejeta *✓ rebuilt ** reconstruida *✓ recalcitrant ** defiante *✓ recalculate ** recalcula *✓ recap ** soma *✓ recapture ** recatura *✓ recast ** reasinia la rol de *✓ recessive ** retrosedente *✓ recheck ** reserti *✓ recidivist, recidivism ** recore, recorente *✓ recital ** presenta *✓ reclassify ** reclasi *✓ recollect ** recorda *✓ recombinant ** recombinante *✓ recommit ** repromete *✓ recon, reconnaissance, reconnoiter ** xerca *✓ reconnect ** recomuta? rejunta? *✓ reconsider ** reconsidera *✓ reconvene ** reuni denova ** O "reasembla". Simon ** "reasembla" es plu bon. jorj *✓ recount ** reconta *✓ recriminate, recrimination ** contracusa *✓ recurrence ** reaveni, recore *✓ recuse ** asteni *✓ redact ** revisa *✓ redbud, Judas tree ** sersis - un arbor de la familia de pisos, con flores rosa cual crese de la tronco, ramos, e bastetas Cercis *✓ redecorate ** redecora *✓ rededicate ** rededica *✓ redefine ** redefina *✓ redeploy ** reasinia *✓ redesign ** redesinia *✓ redhead ** testaroja (plu simple ca usa "capeles" en cualca espresa) ** Tu intende "testa roja" o "testaroja"? En pasada, cuando nos ia ave ajetivos composada de esta spesie, "capelbrun = brunette" ia es un de nos esemplos. Me ta espeta "capelroja" si nos revive esta idea (como sujestada ance par la esiste de "coloroja" direta a su). Simon **me sujeste (car nos ia ajunta la idea de usa -eta con ajetivos - un bon idea, me opina) ce nos pote usa "rojeta" e "bruneta". jorj **"Redhead" es comun un nom. Tu intende ce nos pote dise "un person rojeta" per "un person con capeles roja"? Lo es posible, e "bruneta" sujesta lo en la linguas romanica, ma me ta suposa ce "rojeta" sinifia "roja, ma no forte" en alga modo. Simon **car nos ave ja "brun" per "brunette" (ajetivo e nom), nos debe adota "roja" per "redheaded/redhead" (e "ginger" - un parola no usada en la SUA). ma me gusta ancora "bruneta" e "rojeta" plu. nota ce la plu de "gingers" ave capeles "roja, ma no forte"! **Oce, "roja" es aora "redhead(ed)". "Ginger" es plu simil a orania, en mea opina – ma, como diseda, me no comprende colores! En la SUA, esce vos dise "sandy" per "ginger"?Simon **asi, nos usa "redhead" per persones con capeles roja, orania, e otra varias - la razona per cual me ia sujese "rojin". "sandy" es un tipo de blonde. nos ave ance "strawberry blonde" - blonde con alga roja - e "auburn" - brun con alga roja. ma cual parola ce un person usa depende plu a cual color el prefere! *✓ rediscover ** redescovre *✓ redistribute redistribui *redistrict ** reorganiza un distrito ** On ta pote razona per "redistriti" = reaplica distrito(s) a. Simon **me no es serta - usa tua propre senti. jorj *✓ redneck ** coloroja - un person blanca, tipal povre, de la partes sude de la SUA (ofendente) *✓ redolent ** sujestante, odorosa *✓ redouble ** aumenta *✓ reducible ** reduable *✓ reductive ** reduinte *✓ redwing, redwinged blackbird ** alaroja - iliacus un turdo de Eurasia con alas roja; un avia de America Norde, negra con spaletas de bandas de roja, orania, e jala phoeniceus *✓ redwood ** secuoia - Sequoioideae un conifer multe grande e capas de vive per milenios, trovada en Hubei (Xina), California (SUA), e Oregon (SUA). *✓ reeducate ** reeduca *✓ reefer ** sigareta de canaba *✓ reelect ** reeleje *✓ reemerge ** reemerji *✓ reenforce ** reenforsa *✓ reengage ** reenvolve *✓ reenlist ** reenscrive *✓ reentry ** reentra *✓ reestablish ** reinstitui *✓ reexperience ** reespera *✓ refinance ** refinansia *✓ refinish ** renovi (un surfas, spesial de lenio) *✓ reforest ** reforesti *✓ reformat ** reformati ** posible nos nesesa "formato (n), formati (v)"? me no sabe la importa de "formatting" en la mundo de computaroes! ** Si, me acorda. Lo es clar distinguable de "forma", e ave ance otra usas posible, per esemplo en publici de libros e musica. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ reformatory ** reformeria *✓ reformulate ** reformula *✓ refreeze ** rejela *✓ refresher ** refresci *✓ refried ** refrita *✓ refrigerant ** licuida frinte *✓ refrigeration ** fri (n) *✓ refuel ** renuri *✓ refundable ** repaiable *✓ refurnish ** remobili *✓ refutable ** refutable *✓ regale ** diverti *✓ regalia ** ornas reial ** nota: me odi la usa de "eia", cual ia es nunca distinguida de "ea". me ta prefere multe ce nos usa "real". la omonim no es multe confusable. per "royalty", on usa "reales" o "familia real", etc. per favore... jorj **Me acorda sur "reia(l)", car on pote deriva "real" de "re" + "-al". Ma esce tu vole cambia ance: ateiste, codeina, corein, einsteinio, fei, feia, fein, Geiger, gneis, holstein, meiose, meitnerio, monoteiste, politeiste, preistoria, reincarne, reinisia, reinventa, vei, veia? Me espera ce no. Simon **me opina ce, si la "i" es pronunsiada como parte de un otra silaba ca "e", la usa de "ei" es coreta. alga de tua esemplos no es vera coreta. ma, como tu nota, nos ia aseta parolas cual no segue la regula en la pasada. donce, permete canes dorminte resta. jorj **Esce tu no opina ce la du sinifias de "real" pote es confusante? Me recorda ce cuando me ia ajunta "buo reial" a la disionario, me ia debe rexerca multe per serti ce la nom sinifia "royal" e no "real". E casos como "un ami real" pote es confusante. Me ave un sujesta: cisa nos ta pote usa "regal" (un radis nova, de italian e partal de catalan e portuges) per "royal", con "re(a)" restante sola per "king, queen"? Simon **me prefere reteni la du sinifias de "real". lo no pare un problem en alga otra linguas. plu, nos ave otra parolas cual pote es sustituida si nos senti un confusa posible: "vera", "autentica", e "esistente" per un sinifia, e "de re" per la otra. nota ce "regal" pote es espresada par "rein". jorj **Me aseta tua deside. Simon **… an si lo crea un confusa strana entre "realist" e "royalist". Simon ** me sujeste ce "royalist" debe es "monarciste". jorj **Acel es un bon solve. Simon *regicide ** mata de re **Nos ave aora "enfantiside", "fratriside", "jenitoriside", "matriside", "patriside". Cisa "rejiside"? Simon **oce. vera, me no gusta multe esta parolas con -iside. ma bon. rejiside es oce, e nos pote ajunta "soriside". me ia ance demanda a me si los ta es plu asetable como "fratiside", "madriside", "padriside", e "reiside", con "-iside" como un sufisa cual pote segue nomes plu "elefenin". jorj **Me acorda ce la derivas coerente de radises elefen ta es plu bon. Simon *✓ regimen ** curso de trata *✓ regionalism, regionalist ** rejionalisme/iste *nota: nos nesese es coerente con nosa usa de -isme/-iste e -alisme/-aliste. esce nos ave cualce usas noncoerente? **Como tu defini "coerente" en esta situa? Coerente con cual cosa? Me vide ce nos deriva "empiricisme" de la radis "empirical", cual es serta un era. Ma nos ave "atletisme" de "atleta", an si nos ave ance la ajetivo "atletal". Simon **me respeta tu elejes en esta casos. jorj **Probable nos debe segue la formas comun en linguas european, cual es un colie acaso. Cisa "conservisme", "dogmisme", "esistisme", "impresisme", "individuisme" e "republicisme" nesesa un -al o un -an? Simon *me ia esamina tota parolas con "isme" en la minutos pasada. la plu de los no ave -al o -an o otra sufisa ante -isme. la plu de la esetas usa -al, e los pare acorda con la linguas romanica. asi es los cual, posible, nos debe cambia: **✓ "empiricisme" debe es "empiricalisme", serta. **✓ "impresisme" e "espresisme" debe resta, car "impression" e "expression" es "impresa" e "espresa" en lfn, pd nos no ave vera un sufisa "-ion". **✓ "esistisme" pote es cambiada a "esistentalisme" per segue otra linguas. **✓ "conservisme" e "librisme" pote deveni "conservalisme" e "libralisme". **✓ "individuisme" > "individualisme **✓ "setalisme" > "setisme" (un esemplo rara de un sutrae de -al!) **✓ "elejeda" e "elejedisme" > "elite" e "elitisme" (internasional: "avente la autoria, favore, state, o prestijia la plu grande de un asosia o sosia"). "elejeda" pote es usada per "the elect", un conseta de alga relijios. *tre no acorda con la regulas per sufisas, ma me no opina ce nos debe cambia los: **dadaisme **egoisme **eroisme *me va respeta cualce desides tu fa sur estas. jorj **"Eroisme" segue la regulas: eroe + -isme. "Dadaisme" es un radis. Sola "egoisme" es un eseta, ma me acorda ce lo debe resta; lo es un parola multe egoiste, e va deveni ofendeda si nos cambia lo :) Simon *✓ registrar ** rejistror *✓ regressive ** regresante ** regressive tax - imposta regresante *✓ rehash ** rediscute *✓ rehydrate ** reidrata *✓ reify ** concreti *✓ reignite, rekindle ** reensende *✓ reinsert ** reintrodui *✓ reinspect ** reesamina *✓ reinstall ** reinstala *✓ reintegrate ** reintegra *✓ reinterpret ** reinterprete *✓ reinvestigate ** reinvestiga *✓ reinvigorate ** refresci *✓ rejoinder ** responde *✓ relatable ** relatable *✓ relational ** relatante *✓ relativistic ** relativial *✓ relearn ** reaprende *✓ reliability ** fidalia *✓ reliquary ** relicieria *✓ relive ** revive *✓ rem ** rem - un unia de la cuantia de radio ioninte asorbada par texedas umana, egal a un roentgen *✓ REM sleep, rapid eye movement sleep ** dormi paradoxal *✓ remade ** refabricada *✓ remarry ** resposi *✓ remedial ** remediante *✓ reminisce ** recorda felis *✓ remiss ** nonatendante *✓ remittance ** paia (n) *✓ remix ** remisca *✓ remodel ** renovi *✓ remora ** remora Remora - un pex magra de mar cual ajunta se a un pex plu grande par usa un ventosa a supra sua testa *✓ remortgage ** reipoteca (v) ** nota ce "ipoteca" debe es prima un verbo! *✓ remount ** remonta *✓ renascence = renaissance ** renase *✓ renascent ** renasente *✓ renegotiate ** renegosia *✓ rennin ** cimosina - un enzima secreteda a la stomaco de mamales destetida, cual causa la calia de lete *✓ renovator ** renovor *✓ rental ** luada *✓ reoccur ** reaveni *✓ reorient ** reorienta *✓ repack ** repaci *✓ repaint ** repinti *✓ repairman/woman ** reparor *✓ reparation ** compensa (n) *✓ repartee ** conversa replicosa *✓ repast ** come (n) *✓ repave ** repave *✓ repellant ** repulsante *✓ repercussion ** resultas nonintendeda *✓ repertory ** colie (n); presentas alternante *✓ repetitious ** repetosa *✓ replay ** remostra *✓ repopulate ** repopli *✓ repossess ** reprende *✓ repressive ** represante *✓ reprint ** reprimi *✓ reprisal ** venja (n) *✓ reprise ** repete *✓ republicanism ** republicisme *✓ republish ** republica *✓ reputable ** bonreputada *✓ requisition ** solisita; saisi *✓ reread ** releje *✓ rerecord ** rerejistra *✓ reroute ** redirija *✓ rerun ** repete *✓ reschedule ** reajendi *✓ reseal ** reselo *resection ** sesioni **Me pensa ce "resection" sinifia "estrae sirurjial (de un organo o parte de corpo)". Simon **me comprende. posible "estrae" sufisi? (la ideas de talia e sirurjia es clar de contesto) jorj **Si, me acorda. Simon *✓ resilience ** durantia *✓ resituate ** resitua *✓ resole ** recambia la planta de un sapato *✓ resonance ** resona (n); evoca (n) *✓ respell ** respele *✓ respire = breathe ** respira *✓ resplendent ** briliante *✓ responsive ** respondante *✓ restate ** reespresa *✓ restful ** repososa *✓ restitution ** compensa; restora *✓ restive ** ajitada *✓ restock, replenish ** repleni *✓ restrictive ** restrinjente *✓ resubmit ** reproposa, reenvia *✓ resubscribe ** resuscrive ** No, "reenscrive". Simon *✓ resultant ** resultante *✓ resupply ** refurni *✓ resurgent ** reanimante *✓ resuscitator ** reanimador *✓ retake ** refa *✓ retch = vomit ** vomita *✓ retell ** renara *✓ retest ** reesamina *✓ rethink ** repensa *✓ reticence ** secretosia *✓ reticular ** reticulal *✓ retinoscope *retinoscopy ** retinoscopio, retinoscopia **retinoscopy = retinoscopi Simon *✓ retiree ** jubilor *✓ retool ** furni con utiles nova *✓ retractor ** retirador *✓ retrain ** reinstrui *✓ retrench ** redui spende *✓ retrieval ** retrae (n) *✓ retrofit ** moderni *✓ retrorocket ** retroroceta *✓ retry ** reatenta *✓ retype ** retape *✓ reunify ** reuni *✓ reuseable ** reusable *✓ reverential ** adorante, onorante *✓ reverie ** fantasia *✓ reverify ** reserti *✓ reviewer ** resenior *✓ revisionist ** revisor de istoria *✓ revisit ** revisita *✓ revocation ** cansela (n) *revue ** teatral diversa **Me sujesta "teatral de revista" como en italian. Simon **eselente. jorj *✓ rewash ** relava *✓ rewire ** refili *✓ rework ** reconstrui *✓ rewrap ** reenvolve *✓ rewrite ** rescrive *✓ rheology, rheologist ** reolojia, reolojiste - la ramo de fisica cual trata la flue e desformi de materia *✓ rheostat ** reostato - un strumento eletrical usada per controla un corente par varia la resista *rhesus *✓ resus (a) - pertinente a un antijen aveninte sur selulas roja de sangue de multe persones e alga otra primates, importante como un causa de maladia hemolitica de infantes e la nonacorda en transfusas de sangue **nota: nos nesesa "hemolitica" per "hemolytic" - pertinente a la rompe o destrui de selulas roja de sangue ***Me suposa ce tu intende "emolitica". Simon **serta. jorj *✓ rhesus monkey, rhesus macaque ** macaca resus mulatta **nota: nos nesesa "nonacorda" per "incompatible" e "incompatibility *✓ rheum ** muco acuin *✓ rhinestone ** cristal **Me sujesta ce "diamante falsa" catura plu bon la idea. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ rhodopsin ** rodopsina - un pigmento presente en la retina, sensosa a lus purpurin roja *✓ riboflavin, B2 ** riboflavina - un vitamina de la grupo B, nesesada per enerjia, trovada en multe comedas, spesial lete, figato, ovos, e vejetales verde *✓ ribonucleotide ** ribonucleotido - un nucleotido con ribosa *✓ ribosomal ** ribosomal *✓ ricer ** estruador ** ✓ nos nesesa "estrui" per "extrude" - puxa o forsa a estra *ricercar an elaborate instrumental composition in fugal or canonic style, typically of the 16th to 18th centuries. ** risercare - un coposa strumental multe complicada, en stilo fugal o canonal (???), tipal de la sententios 16 tra 18 ** Me ia surprendeda par la S. Perce no "rexercar"? Simon **me ia sujeste "risercar" per segue la italian orijinal, e car la deriva de "re-xerca" no es tan clar. ma si tu prefere "rexercar", me no va oposa. jorj **Esce la parola italian no es "ricercare" ritʃerkare? Me acorda ce la deriva leteral risca es confusante. (Ma tu es felis ce "real" ave du sinifias nonrelatada!) Simon **haha. ma me gusta "rexercar". jorj *✓ rickettsia ** ricetsia - cualce de un grupo de bateria pico cual inclue la causas de tifo e otra maladias febrosa en umanas **✓ nota: nos nesesa "typhus" *✓ ricksha ** ricxa *✓ ricochet ** rebondi *✓ ricotta ** ricota - un ceso mol e blanca, de Italia *✓ ridgepole ** faxon de cresta *✓ riffle ** serca rapida *✓ rifleman ** fusilor *✓ rigmarole ** prosede complicada *✓ rigatoni ** rigatoni - pasta en la forma de tubos corte, *✓ rigging ** aparatos *✓ rime ** nebla jelada *✓ rimless ** sin borda (de oculo) *✓ ringer ** finjor *✓ ringleader ** xef (de gang) *✓ ringlet ** risa *✓ ringmaster ** xef de sirco *✓ ringside ** a lado de la stadio *✓ ringtail ** coda anelida *✓ ringtoss ** jua de anelos *✓ ringworm, dermatophytosis ** tinea - un maladia comunicable de la pel, con areas peti e circulo cual pruri, causada par un fungo *✓ riparian ** rival *✓ ripoff ** froda *✓ riposte ** responde astuta *✓ riptide ** marea forte *✓ risible ** comica *✓ risotto ** risoto - un plato italian de ris coceda en bulion con otra ingredientes como carne e vejetales *✓ risque ** riscosa (de naras, bromas, presentas), pd cuasi vulgar *✓ rissole a compressed mixture of meat and spices, coated in breadcrumbs and fried. ** risole - un misca presada de carne e spises, stratida con pesetas de pan e fritada ** ✓ nota: ajunta "coat" a "strati" *✓ ritualistic ** ritual *✓ ritzy ** lusosa *✓ rivalry ** compete (n) *✓ riverbank ** riva *✓ riverbed ** fondo de rio *✓ riveter ** rebitor *✓ rivetting ** envolvente ** "Fasinante". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ riviera ** riviera - un costa sutropical e atraosa, comun visitada par turistes *✓ roach ** cucaraxa *✓ roadhouse ** taverna *✓ roadrunner ** jeocucu - Geococcyx un avia de la deserto de Mexico e SUA sude-ueste, notada per core multe rapida *✓ roadside ** a lado de via *✓ roadwork ** labora de via *✓ roan denoting an animal, especially a horse or cow, having a coat of a main color thickly interspersed with hairs of another color, typically bay, chestnut, or black mixed with white. ** roan - (a) descrivente un cavalo o bove con un pelo de un color con fibres de un otra color *✓ roaster ** rostador *✓ rockery ** roceria - un jardina de rocas con plantas a entra *un jardina de rocas con plantas a entrarocketry *✓ rocetolojia/iste - la ramo de siensa cual studia rocetas e sua propulsa *rockfish ** e otra jeneras - un pex de mar con un corpo plata cual abita areas rocosa **Tu no ia furni un parola elefen. Simon **pardona: pex de rocas *✓ roe deer ** capriol - Capreolus - un servo peti de eurasia ** roebuck - capriol mas *✓ roentgen ** roentgen - un unia de radia ioninte *✓ roil make (a liquid) turbid or muddy by disturbing the sediment ** turba (la acua de un lago, rio, etc) *✓ roleplay, roleplaying ** jua un rol (v); jua de un rol (n): juante un rol (a) *✓ rollaway ** mobila rolante ** nos nesesa "rolante" su "rola" *✓ rollback ** reversa, restora *✓ romaine ** letuga roman *✓ romeo ** romeo - un mas atraosa, pasionosa, e seduosa *✓ romp ** jua zelosa *romper ** un veste per enfantes de un peso per jua estra casa; un veste simil per adultes, tipal per labora o sportes **Tu no ia furni un parola elefen. Simon **probable car me no trova cualce acorda sur esta. posible "intera"? **La sinifia prima pare es la mesma como "bodi de bebe" cual nos ave ja. Me no conose multe la otra sinifia, ma esce "bodi faldin" ta conveni? Simon **me sujeste ce nos no nesesa un parola per la otra idea. e "bodi de bebe" sufisi per la idea prima. jorj *✓ rooftop ** teto *✓ rookery ** colonia (de avias o otra animales, per reprodui) *✓ roquefort ** rocefort - un ceso blu e sabor forte, fabricada de lete de oveas en frans *✓ roseate ** rosa *✓ rosebud ** broto de rosa *✓ rosewater ** acua de rosas *✓ rosewood ** palisandro - Dalbergia un lenio bonodorosa con un pelo refinada, usada per fabrica mobilas e strumentos musical; la arbor de cual esta lenio es produida *✓ roshi ** roxi - la xef spiritual de un comunia de monces zen budiste ** Esce "zen" es fundal un ajetivo? Simon **no. jorj *✓ rosin ** resina *roster ** lista de membros **"Roster" es plu la idea de un table de ci va fa cual labora a cual a dia. Ance "schedule, rota". Cisa "program de labora" o "program de taxes"? Simon **oce. jorj *✓ rosy ** rosin *✓ rotary ** jirante *✓ rototill ** usa un cultivador *✓ rototiller ** cultivador *✓ rotund ** ronda *rouge ** polvo rosinte, crema rosinte **No "… rojinte"? Simon **oce. jorj *✓ roughhouse ** ata ruidosa e enerjiosa (su "ruido") *✓ roughneck ** turbosa (n) *✓ roundel a small disk, especially a decorative medallion. ** medalion ronda *✓ roundhouse ** rotunda (ajunta: "un construida ronda per manteni locomotivas") *✓ roundup ** recolie (de bestas) *✓ rouse, roust ** velia *✓ roustabout ** laboror (pe sur un plataforma de petrolio, un doca, o en un sirco) *rout ** defeta completa ** "Rout" es plu la idea de core a via en modo caososa pos un defeta completa. Lo es la reversa de un "rally" (ance mancante en nosa disionario). Simon ** posible "derota"? "retira"? "fuji"; per "rally", posible "reenerji"? jorj ** La verbo "rout" es transitiva, e sinifia "causa ce la enemi fuji pos sua defeta". Cisa la usa transitiva de "fuji" ta sufisi? Me gusta "reenerji", o simple "enerji": "un cria enerjinte = a rallying cry". Simon **me prefere "reenerji", car la idea inclui la fato ce los ia perde sua enerjia a ante. fuji (vt) es un bon idea. jorj *✓ rowboat ** barco de remos *✓ rowdy ** turbosa *✓ rubberneck ** torse la colo (per regarda algun o alga cosa) *✓ rubdown ** frica *✓ rube ** campanian *✓ ruckus ** disturba *✓ rudderless ** sin timon *✓ rudiment ** funda (de un sujeto); nonmatur (de un organo); primitiva *✓ rufous, russet ** brun rojin (n), rojin brun (a) *✓ ruinous ** destruinte; ruinada *✓ rummy ** rami - un jua de cartes en cual la juores atenta formi grupos e segues de cartes *✓ rump ** culo, anca *✓ rumple ** desordinada *✓ rumpus ** ruido *✓ rumrunner ** contrabandor (de licuor) *✓ runaway ** fujor; fujor de casa (enfantes) *✓ runoff ** supraflue; elimina (de un contesta o eleje) **Nos ave ja "desidente" per la sinifia concursal. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ runt ** debil (n); peti (n) *✓ rusk ** biscoto seca; pan tostada **Esce "rusk" pote sinifia "pan tostada"? Simon **me no sabe. jorj **Oce, en esta caso me va omete lo. Simon *✓ rustler ** furor de bestas *✓ rustproof ** nonosidente, anticorode (o anticorodente?) **Nos ave "anticorodente" per "anticorrosive", ma "noncorodente" (cual nos ave ja per "noncorrosive") pare plu bon per "rustproof". Simon **bon. jorj s *✓ sabbatical ** sabatico (a, n) *✓ saccharine ** zucrosa *✓ sacerdotal ** pretal *✓ sachem ** xef *✓ sacral ** santa; sacral (de sacro) *✓ sacrament ** rituo santa *✓ sacristy ** sala de prete *✓ saddlebag ** saco de sela *✓ saddler ** selor *✓ saddlery ** seleria *✓ sadomasochism/ist ** sadomasocisme/iste - un tende psicolojial o pratica sesal marcada par sadisme e masocisme *✓ safecracker ** furor de caxas secur *✓ safeguard ** securi *✓ safekeeping ** securi *✓ sagacious ** saja *✓ sagebrush ** artemisia - un arboreta bonodorosa de America Norde Artemisia *✓ saggy ** pendente *✓ sagittal ** sajital - pertinente a la plana imajinal cual divide la corpo entre lados destra e sinistra; pertinente a la sutur a sur la cranio cual corsa de fronte a retro, o a la cresta de oso sur la cranio de alga animales ** plano sajital ** cresta sajital ** sutur sajital *✓ sailcloth ** lona *✓ sailfish ** pex de vela - Istiophorus un pex con un pina dorsal alta velin *✓ sainthood ** santia *✓ salesclerk, salesperson ** vendor *✓ salesmanship ** vendoria *✓ salinity ** salosia *✓ sallow ** jalin *✓ salmagundi ** plato miscada *✓ salmonella ** salmonela - un baterio, xef en la intestino, cual causa salmonelose ** salmonelose - un maladia de la intestinos cual pote inclui dole interna, diarea, e vomita, causada par la baterio salmonela *✓ saloon ** bar, taverna *saltbox ** portasal - un contenador per sal; un casa con plu niveles a un lado ca la otra *saltcellar **✓ secutesal **Nos ave ja esta e ance "vaso de sal". Cual tu prefere? O ance "portasal" ta espresa lo. Ma me no gusta la metafor de "portasal" per la tipo de casa – lo es multe oscur. Simon **me gusta e "secutesal" e "vaso de sal". "salt cellar" es plu "vaso de sal", ma "salt shaker" es "secutesal". tu es coreta sur la nom per un tipo de caso, ma me no sabe un alternativa. jorj **Nos pote omete la parola per acel tipo de casa, car lo pertine sola a la rejion norde-este de un pais. En la otra linguas en cual me ia susede trova un refere a lo, lo es nomida con la parola engles "saltbox". Simon **lo es un stilo trovada tra tota SUA e canada. ma nos no nesesa lo en la disionario. jorj **Oce. Me ia era par fida la informas en vicipedia! Simon *✓ saltine ** cracer - un biscoto magre, seca, e salosa *✓ saltpeter saltpetre ** nitrato de potasio *✓ saltwater ** acua salosa *✓ salubrious ** sana *✓ salubriousness ** sania *✓ salutation ** saluta *✓ salvage ** salva (n) *✓ salvageable ** salvable *✓ salvia ** + salvia *✓ salvo ** bombarda (n); saluta (de fusiles) *✓ samaritan ** aidosa (n) *✓ sanatorium, sanitorium ** sanateria? casa de sania ** Ospitaleta? Simon **posible "san''i''teria"? (un loca a cual on deveni plu sana) **Ma de do la T veni? Cisa "sanideria" ta vade. Simon **me prefere tua sujeste: "ospitaleta". jorj *✓ sanctimonious ** moraliste *✓ sanctity ** santia *✓ sandbag ** saco de arena *✓ sandblast ** areni - la usa de arena, spesial per limpi construidas de petra o brice *✓ sandman ** sablor - un om mital ci aida enfantes per dormi **Tu intende "arenor"? Simon **serta. pardona. jorj *✓ sandstorm ** tempeste de arena *✓ sangfroid ** sanguefria - un calmia estrema en situas perilosa ** Como un parola composada? Simon **si. jorj *✓ sangha ** sanga - un comunia de monces budiste o otra relijiosas *✓ sangria ** sangria - un bevida de espania composada de vino roja, limonada, frutas, spises *✓ sanitizer ** ijeninte *✓ sapient ** razonante *✓ sapphic ** lesbian *✓ sappy ** zucarosa (metafor per tro sentosa) *✓ sarcophagous, sarcophage, saprophagy ** saprofago (a, n), saprofagia ** -fajia, como disfajia e iperfajia. Simon ** a, si. nos nesesa alora ance "saprofaje" (como "xilofaje") per la nom de la cosa. vera, la plu simple es ce "...faje" es prima un ajetivo. jorj *✓ saprophyte ** saprofago (n) *✓ sapsucker an American woodpecker that pecks rows of small holes in trees and visits them for sap and insects. ** sucasava - Sphyrapicus un picor american cual pica foras peti en arbors per sava e insetos *✓ sardonic ** sarcasmosa *✓ sartorial ** modal *✓ sashay ** pasea ostentosa *✓ sassy, sass ** noncortes, noncortesia *✓ satanic ** satanin *✓ satchel ** bolsa *✓ sateen ** satinin (n) *✓ satiric ** satira *✓ satirist ** satiriste *✓ satrap, satrapy ** satrap, satrapia - un governor provinsal en la Impero Persian antica; (metafor) cualce renor suordinada *✓ saturnine **sombre *✓ satyriasis ** satiriase - desira sesal esedente o noncontrolable *✓ sauerbraten ** sauerbraten - un rosta marinada per dias en vinagre, acua, e spises *✓ saunter ** pasea lenta *✓ sauterne ** sauternais - un vino blanca dulse de Frans sude-ueste **No "sauternes", seguente la nom de la munisipa? Simon **bon. jorj *✓ sawbuck ** cavaleta *✓ sawfish ** pex de siera - un pex de mar con un beco longa e plata con dentes grande longo cada lado Pristidae *✓ sawtooth ** con dentes sierin *✓ scalar ** scalar (matematica) con cuantia ma no dirije ** No "scalal"? **ai! serta. jorj *✓ scallion ** sibola - un onion con un colo longa e bulbo peti ** nota: me sujeste cambia "sibolina" (chives) a "siboleta" *✓ scam ** froda *✓ scamper ** sperde (par core) **Me no comprende esta usa de "sperde". "Scamper" sinifia "freta (con pasos lejera, como un enfante o animal peti)". Simon **vera, nos ave ja "freta" per "scurry". "sperde" ia es intendeda per sujeste la sperde de enfantes o animales cuando surprendeda, ma tu es coreta ce lo no aplica a "scamper". jorj *✓ scarify ** sicatrisi *✓ scary ** austante *✓ scatology ** escretomania, escretomanica *✓ scatterbrain ** desorganizada (n) *✓ scenic ** de vista bela *✓ schema ** + scema *✓ schilling ** xiling *✓ schism ** fende (n) *✓ schmooze ** parleta *✓ schmuck ** pixa (metafor per un person fol o despetosa) *✓ schnapps a strong alcoholic drink resembling gin and often flavored with fruit: peach schnapps. ** snaps - un bevida alcolosa simil a jin, comun saborida con fruta, orijinal de la paises norde european *✓ scholastic ** scolal *✓ schoolbag ** bolson de scola *✓ schoolbook ** libro de scola *✓ schoolhouse ** scola *✓ schoolmaster *schoolmistress ** xef de scola **No, simple "ensenior". Simon **vera? la "schoolmaster" no es un rol de autoria? ma si tu prefere "ensenior", me es sasiada. jorj **Si. "Schoolmaster" es mera un ensenior. La xef es "headmaster". Simon *✓ schoolroom ** sala de scola ** nota: nos debe cambia "sala de clase" a "sala de scola". "clase" no refere a esta. ** Bon, ma alora como nos dise "class" en la modo scolal? ** me comprende. "clase" debe ave ance la sinifia de un grupo de studiantes. e alora "sala de clase" es plu bon ca "sala de scola" (cual no indica cual sala en la scola). jorj ** A, bon. La parola "clase" ave la sinifia scolal en tota linguas european cual me ia studia. Simon *✓ schoolteacher ** ensenior, mestre, profesor *✓ schoolwork ** taxe de scola *✓ schoolyard ** campo de scola **Nos ave ja "patio de enfantes", ma me sujesta ce nos debe restrinje esta a sinifia un loca con strutures de trepa e simil, e usa "patio de scola" per "schoolyard, school playground". Simon ** "patio de enfantes" es serta un area plu peti, con la aparatos de jua. ma esce la "schoolyard" no es un area erbosa, como un campo en no un patio? jorj ** "Yard" es un parola cual difere multe entre nosa du dialetos. Per tu, lo es un jardin. Per me, lo es un area peti, tipal ensircada par mures o construidas, e paveda en alga modo, ma rara con erba. En elefen, la defini de "patio" pare coresponde a mea comprende de "yard". La parola "schoolyard" es apena usada en Britan; nos dise "playground" en loca; ma "playground" pote sinifia o'' un area paveda do scolores jua entre lesones, ''o cualce area conteninte strutures de trepa, etc (trovable en multe locas ance estra scolas). Simon **me sujeste "patio de enfantes - playground, schoolyard" e "campo de scola - schoolyard, playground". :o) jorj **Oce! Simon *✓ schtick ** spesialia *✓ sciatic ** siatica (a) - pertinante a la nervo grande cual core de la spina dorsal a la gama ** nervo siatica ** neuraljia siatica *✓ scintilla ** sintil *✓ scintillation ** sintili *✓ scirocco ** xiroco - un vente calda e forte cual core de la Sahara a la paises mediteraneo de Europa *✓ scissor ** sisor *✓ sclerotic ** sclerosica *✓ scoff ** burla ** nota: nos nesesa ajunta "burlante" - "derisive" *✓ scoffer ** burlor *✓ scofflaw ** iniorante de lege (n) *✓ scoliosis ** scoliose - curva ladal nonormal de la spino dorsal ** scoliosica *✓ sconce ** portacandela a mur *✓ scoreboard ** carta de puntos *✓ scorekeeper ** rejistror (de puntos) ** nota: "rejistror" pote ave multe otra sinifias. *✓ scrabble ** rasca, gari (v, n); scrabel - un jua en cual juores colie puntos par usa leteras per formi parolas orizonal e vertical sur un table de 15 x 15 cuadros *✓ scraggly, scrawny ** ososa *✓ scram ** fuji *✓ scramble ** misca, confusa; trepa *✓ scrambler ** confusador - aparato cual confusa transmete de mesajes *✓ scrapbook ** album *✓ scrappy ** disputosa *✓ scratchpad ** bloco de notas *✓ scrawl ** scriveta *✓ scrawny *✓ scree ** calculos laxe **No "laxe", ma "nonfisada". Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ screwy ** strana *✓ scribbler ** scrivetor *✓ scrimp ** salva, es frugal *✓ scrimshaw ** scrimxa - grava sur ivor, dentes, o osos *✓ scriptwriter ** scritor **Nos ave ance "senario, senariste". Cual es plu bon? Simon **"senariste" sona plu bon. jorj *✓ scrivener ** scrivor, notario, caxor *✓ scrollwork ** motif spiralinte *✓ scrooge ** avar (n) *✓ scrounge ** mendica, fura *✓ scrubwoman/man ** limpor *✓ scruff ** nuca *✓ scruffy ** desordinada *✓ scrumptious ** deletosa *✓ scruple ** esita moral *✓ scuff ** raspa *✓ sculk ** xerca furtiva; asconde *✓ scurrilous ** scandali *✓ seacoast ** costa *✓ seafood ** comeda de mar *✓ sealant ** selinte (n) *✓ seaport ** porto *✓ searchlight ** luminador? **Nos ave "projetador" per "floodlight" e "lampa de punto" per la sinifia teatral de "spotlight". La linguas romanica tende dise "projetador" per "searchlight". Simon **oce. jorj *✓ seascape ** vista de mar *✓ seasick ** malada de mar *✓ seasonable ** bon per la saison **No, lo sinifia "normal per la saison". Me pensa ce nos pote usa simple "saisonal" per lo. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ seawall ** mur de mar ** Muron de mar. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ seawater ** acua de mar *✓ seaworthy ** preparada per naviga *✓ secant ** secante - un linia reta cual talia un curva en du o plu partes *✓ secede ** separa se de (v) *✓ secession ** separa (n) *✓ seclusion ** Privatia. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ seconal a barbiturate drug used as a sedative and hypnotic. ** secobarbital - un droga barbiturico usada como un calminte, anestesante, anticonvulsiva, e per suiside *✓ secondhand ** usada *✓ secrecy ** secretia *✓ sectional ** sesional *✓ sedation ** calmi (n) *✓ seder ** seder - un rituo e come seremonial iudiste a la un o du notes prima de pesah *✓ sedition ** rebela *✓ seditious ** rebelante *✓ seductive ** seduinte *sedum ** sedum - Sedum un planta con flores stelin, comun usada per decora ** No "sedo"? Simon ** si, sedo. jorj *✓ seedbed ** lete per semes ** No "fondo de semes", como "fondo de flores" per "flowerbed"? Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ seedy ** semosa **??? "Seedy" sinifia "susia e/o malreputada". ** si. lo pare ce me ia es multe fatigada cuando me ia labora con la Ss. jorj *✓ seesaw ** balansa (see-saw > seesaw) **La usa de ifenes e spasios en tal parolas es problemosa, car la normas difere entre la dialeto american e la dialeto brites. Me tende aora prefere la speles american do me ia trova la problem. Simon *✓ segregationism/ist ** separisme/iste **Nos ave ja "separadisme" per esta. Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ segue ** segue (v) *✓ selfless ** sin ego, compatiosa *✓ sellout ** vende tota (v); ipocrita *✓ seltzer ** acua gasosa ** Soda. Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ selvage ** paragasta - un borda a stofa texeda cual preveni ** nota: ajunta "unravel" a "gasta" e "destexe" *✓ semiannual ** duianial ** Nos ave ja "semianial". Simon **oce. jorj *✓ semiarid ** semiseca *✓ semifinal ** semifinal *✓ seminar ** seminar? ("confere academial" es ja en la disionario, ma posible nos nesesa "seminar" per un grupo de studiantes avansada) *✓ nota: me opina ce nos nesesa un parola unica per "class", o ajunta la sinifia a "clase". ** Lo es simil a "curso", ma no esata la mesma. Simon ** ajunta la sinifia a "clase" es la plu bon, en mea opina. jorj *✓ semiprivate ** semiprivata *✓ semisweet ** semidulse *✓ sendoff ** adio *✓ senescent ** senesente *✓ seneschal ** manejor (de un casa grande de la eda medieval) *✓ seniority ** anticia *✓ sensate ** sensal *✓ sensibility ** praticalia, sensosia *✓ sensitize ** sensosi *✓ sensorimotor ** sensorimotor - (de nervos) con funsionas per e sensa e move *✓ sensorium ** sensorio - la sensas videda como un unia completa *✓ sensuality ** sesalia *✓ sentimentality ** emosiosia *✓ separator ** separador *✓ sepoy an Indian soldier serving under British or other European orders. (in South Asia) a police constable. ** polisior indian *✓ sept ** clan **Claneta, o suclan. Lo es un sudivide de un clan. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ septicemia, septicaemia ** sepse *✓ sepulchre, sepulcher ** tomba *✓ sequin ** briliante (n) *✓ seraglio ** aparte de arem; palasio **La sinifia prima es no plu ca "arem". Simon ** oce. jorj *✓ serape ** capa (mexican) *serfdom ** servia (o serfia) ** nota: me sujeste ce nos ajunta "serve" o "serfo" per "serf". "campanian feudal" no sufisi. ** Serfo. Simon ** bon. jorj *✓ serigraph, serigraphy ** serigraf, serugrafia - un desinia primida par usa un scermo de seda **La desinia produida debe es "serigram", me pensa. Simon **si. jorj *✓ serology ** serolojia - la studia o esamina de sero sangual, spesial per esamina la responde par la sistem imunial contra patojenes o otra cosas introduida en la corpo *✓ serotonin ** serotonin - un composada en la sero e trombosites cual constrinje la vasos sangual e en la sistem de nervos en cual lo ata como un neurotransmetador *✓ serrate ** sierini (v) *✓ serviceman/woman ** militar *✓ sessile, immobile ** nonmovente; fisada (per viventes sessile) **Per la sinifia du, nos ave ja "nonomada". Simon **"fisada" es plu bon, me opina, per viventes "sessile", car los es tipal fisada a un surfas, e no sola "nonomada". *✓ setup ** organiza (n) *✓ sever ** talia *✓ sexpot ** libidosa (n) *✓ sexton ** mantenor (de eglesa) *✓ shadowbox ** boxe solitar *shadow box ** caxa de esibi *✓ shakedown ** reorganiza; estorsa *✓ shakeup, shake-up ** reorganiza *✓ sham ** finje *✓ sharecrop, sharecropping ** cultiva luante; cultivor luante ** nota: la linguas romanica usa parolas con la sinifia "medior" (pd algun ci comparti "media" de sua cultiva con la proprior de la tera); "luante" prosimi la intende ance. *✓ sharpshooter ** fusilor *✓ shatterproof ** nonfratinte *✓ sheaf ** faxo *✓ sheepskin ** pel de ovea *✓ sheetrock ** plance de jeso *✓ shelve ** pone sur scafal *✓ shenanigan ** turba (n) *✓ sherbet ** sorbete *✓ sherif ** xarif - un desendente de Muhammad par sua fia Fatima *✓ shim ** cuneo *✓ shinbone ** tibia *✓ shiner ** oio brunida *✓ shintoism *shintoist ** xinto, xintoiste *✓ shipmate ** acompanior sur barco *✓ shipshape ** ordinada *✓ shirk ** evita *✓ shirtsleeve ** manga de camisa *✓ shirttail ** orlo de camisa **Coda de camisa (trovada en espaniol). La orlo es un cosa diferente: la mangas pote fini con orlos. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ shiv ** cotel *✓ shiva ** xiva - en induisme, un dio asosiada con la potias de destrui e reprodui ** xiva - en judisme, la periodo de sete dias de lamenta per la mor pos la funera *✓ shocker ** xoca (n) *✓ shockwave ** onda seismica; onda xocante *✓ shoe string ** cordeta *✓ shootout ** fusili *✓ shoplifter ** furaboteca *✓ shoplife ** fura de boteca *✓ shortbread, shortcake, shortcrust ** on no ave un acorda per la cosas derivada de un pasta "short" (pd, no estendable, fada de bur miscada con farina e zucar par la manos). me sujeste usa la idea de la franses "sablé", pd "arenida" o plu simple "arenin". donce: biscoto arenin, torta arenin, e pasta arenin. ** Eselente. Simon *✓ shortchange ** redona tro poca *Nos nesesa ance un modo de dise "change" en esta sinifia. Cisa "salda" o "saldeta"? Simon **bon idea. ambos de los ta conveni. jorj *✓ shortwave ** onda corta *✓ showdown ** fronti, fronti final *✓ showgirl ** fem de cabare *✓ showman ** mestre de selebras; presentor *✓ show-off ** vantor *✓ shrubbery ** arboretas *✓ shrunken ** diminuida *✓ shuffleboard ** xufelborda - un jua en cual juores puia discos con un baton sur un surfas longa marcada con goles per acumula puntos *✓ shunt ** diverje (vt) *✓ shuteye ** dormi *✓ shutoff ** descomuta, clui *✓ shyster ** avocato frodante *✓ siam ** Tai *✓ siamese ** tai *✓ sib ** conaseda *✓ sickbay ** infermia ** me demanda a me si "maladeria" no ta es plu bon per "infermia"? ** Me acorda. Simon *✓ sickbed ** leto per maladas *✓ sideburns ** barba de jenas *✓ sidecar ** motocareta (de italian motocarrozzeria) *✓ sidekick ** aidor; camerada *✓ sideman ** musiciste suportante *✓ sidesaddle ** sela de amazonas *sideshow ** mostreta **Me sujesta "atrae minor". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ sideswipe ** colpa a lado (v, n) *✓ sidetrack ** diverje (vt) *✓ sidle ** prosimi furtiva *✓ signet ** selo *✓ silage ** silida *✓ silken ** de seda; sedin *✓ silty ** particulosa *✓ silvan ** boscin *✓ silverfish ** pex arjenta - saccharina un inseto peti sin alias, notada per sua color arjenta *✓ silversmith ** arjentor *✓ simian ** simial *✓ similitude ** similia *✓ simony ** simonia - la vende o compra de favores eglesal *✓ simper ** rieta falsa *✓ simpleminded ** de mente simple; stupida *✓ simplex ** noncomposada (n), simple (n) *✓ simplistic ** simple *✓ simulator ** similador *✓ simulcast ** difusa simultan *✓ singsong ** cantin *✓ sinology/ist ** xinolojia/iste *✓ sinuous ** serpentin *✓ sioux ** su - la tribus dacota, lacota, e nacota; un person de la su; la linguas de la su; pertinente a la su *✓ sire ** senior *✓ sisal ** sisal - sisalana un agave mexican con folias spesa, cultivada per fibre *✓ sitter ** curor *✓ situp ** eserse per adomen *✓ skald, skaldic ** barde, bardal *✓ skeet ** plato **Me no comprende. Me no conose la parola "skeet", ma lo pare es la nom de un sporte, lo cual me nomi "clay pigeon shooting". Simon **car on dise "shoot skeet", me ia divina ce "skeet" es la plato. ma tu es coreta. posible "la xuta a platos", como italian "tiro al piattello"? *✓ skein ** enrola (n) *✓ skew ** nonsimetre (n); apoiada (n); apoia (v); nonsimetri (v) *✓ skiff ** scife - un barco con fondo plata, proa agu, e popa cuadro *✓ skim ** descremi; leje rapida *✓ skimp ** es frugal *skindive ** tufa anerobal **Me no comprende "anerobal". Simon **a, si: ***aerobe - airobio: un vivente cual nesesa aira o un ambiente con osijen per vive. ***aerobic - airobial: pertinnente a la nesesia de osijen libre; pertinente a eserse cual boni la capasia de la corpo per usa osijen ***anaerobe - nonairobio: un vivente cual crese sin aira, o nesesa un ambiente sin osijen per vive. ***anaerobic - nonairobial: pertinente a la nonesesia de osijen libre; pertinente a eserse cual no boni la capasia de la corpo per usa osijen. **per "skindive", posible "tufa libre". la linguas romanica usa normal "apnea" per la sporte, ma esta no es multe clar, en mea opina. los usa ance alga cosa como "tufa libre". jorj **"Tufa libre" es eselente. Nos ave ja la familia de parolas "airobio". ~~ *✓ skinhead ** testa rasada *✓ skink ** scinco - Scincidae un lezardo lisa, con membros corta o asenta, tunelinte en tera arenosa *✓ skit ** scex *✓ skulduggery, skullduggery ** engana (n) *✓ skyjack ** saisi de avion *✓ skyjacker ** saisor de avion *✓ skylark ** aloda *✓ skylight ** fenetra de teto *✓ skywrite ** scrive a sielo *✓ slapdash ** noncurante, fretante *✓ slasher ** filma de teror ** nos nesesa esta per "horror movie" *✓ slat ** lamina *✓ slay ** mata *✓ sleazy ** frodante *✓ sledgehammer ** martelon *✓ sleepless ** sin dormi *✓ slicer ** taliador *✓ slick ** liscosa *✓ slink ** move furtiva *✓ slipcover ** covre desaponable *✓ slipknot ** noda liscante *✓ slipshod ** sin curante *✓ slipup ** era *✓ slither ** onda, serpenti *✓ slob ** porco (metafor) *✓ slobber ** bava *✓ slog ** labora fatigante; move difisil *✓ slop ** acua cloacal; comeda gaxin *✓ slothful ** pigra *✓ slowdown ** lenti (n) *✓ sluggard ** pigra (n) *✓ slumlord ** proprior esplotante *✓ slurry ** fango acuin *✓ smarmy ** adulante *✓ smegma ** smegma - un secrete sebosa en la plias de la pel, spesial a la penis o vulva *✓ smelt ** fonde *✓ smidgeon ** pico *✓ smite ** mata ** "Smite" sinifia "colpa forte", no "mata". Simon ** alora me era! me ia crede ce la ivris antica ia mata sua enemis, no sola colpa los. :o) jorj ** Un metafor! "Smite the enemy and he will flee" – ma no si el es matada. Simon *✓ smithereens ** picos *✓ smithy ** forjeria *✓ smitten ** enamada *✓ smokehouse ** fumeria *✓ smokeless ** sin fuma *✓ smokestack ** ximinea *✓ smooch ** besa *✓ smoothy ** pure de fruta *✓ smut ** pornografia *✓ snafu ** problem caosal *✓ snag ** problem; trapida *✓ snakebite ** morde de serpente *✓ snapdragon ** boca de leon - Antirrhinum - un planta con mastos de flores briliante colorida de du lobos *✓ snappy ** iritable; consisa *✓ snark ** sarcasma *snarl ** fuji; marania ** Me no comprende "fuji". Me ajunta "snarl" a "ronca". Simon **me no comprende lo ance. tu comprende "marania", me suposa. jorj **Si. Simon *✓ snazzy ** modosa *✓ snide ** sarcasmosa *✓ snippy ** egosa *✓ snit ** malumorosa *✓ snitch ** informa secreta *✓ snobby ** clasiste *✓ snoop ** xerca furtiva *✓ snooty ** clasiste *✓ snotty ** mucosa; egosa *✓ snowbank ** cresta de neva *✓ snowbound ** trapida par neva *✓ snowmelt ** neva fondida *✓ snowmobile ** mototreno *✓ snowpack ** acumula de neva *✓ snowshoe ** raceta *✓ snowsuit ** salopeta *✓ snub ** iniora *✓ snuffbox ** caxa de ensoflable *✓ soaker ** pluvon *✓ soapbox ** caxon *✓ soapsuds ** spuma de sapon *✓ socialize, socialization ** sosiali; parleta *✓ societal ** sosial *✓ sociopathy/ic ** sosiopatia/ica *socratic ** socratica - en la modo introduida par Socrate **No "socratal"? Simon **vera, ma lo sona tan strana! jorj *✓ softball ** balmol - (de franses canadian) un jua simil a basebal ma usante un bal plu grande e mol *✓ softhearted ** compatiosa *✓ solecism a grammatical mistake in speech or writing. a breach of good manners; a piece of incorrect behavior. ** era; condui noncoreta; condui noncortes *✓ solenoid ** solenoide - un enrolada de filo atante como un magneta cuando un corente eletrical pasa tra lo *✓ solicitous ** consernosa *✓ solipsism/iste ** solipsisme/iste - la filosofia caul dise ce la ego es tota cual pote es conoseda como esistente *✓ solitaire ** jua solitar *✓ solvable ** solvable *✓ solvency ** solvablia *✓ solvent ** solvable *✓ soma ** un bevida enebriante preparada de un planta e usada en rituos vedal antica *✓ somnolence ** dormosia *✓ songbook ** libro de cantas *✓ songfest ** festa de canta *✓ sonorous ** resonante, impresante *✓ sophistry ** sofisme *✓ sorceress ** sorsor *✓ soulful ** espresosa *✓ sourpuss ** malumorosa (n) *✓ southpaw ** manosinistra *✓ spaceflight ** vola tra spasio *✓ spacewalk ** pasea en spasio *✓ sparerib ** cotela cortida (tipal de porco) *✓ spartan ** spartan - sin comforta o luso *✓ spat ** disputeta *✓ speakeasy ** spicisi - un bar o boteca per alcol nonlegal de la eda de proibi en la SUA entre 1920 e 1933 *✓ spearmint ** menta fresca = spicata un mente usada en cosina e como un flavorinte per confetas *✓ specious ** malgidante *✓ spectroscope, spectroscopy, spectroscopic ** spetroscopio, spetroscopia, spetroscopial *✓ speedboat ** motobarco *✓ speedometer ** rapidometre *✓ spellbound ** encantada *✓ spelunk, spelunking, caving ** esplora cavas, esplora de cavas *✓ spendthrift ** compramanica - algun ci spende mone en un modo nonfidable *✓ spermatozoon ** sperma *✓ spew ** vomita, eruta *✓ spigot ** tapo; valva *✓ spillway ** diverjador - un pasaje per suprapasa de acua *✓ spineless ** nonvertebrato; sin vole *✓ spinnaker ** spinacer - un vela triangulo a ante la vela major de un barcon *✓ spinoff ** serie derivada *✓ spinsterhood, bachelorhood ** nonsposidia ** Plu simple: nonsposia. Simon **serta. jorj *✓ spirea ** spirea - Spiraea un arboreta de la familia de rosas, con grupos de flores peti, blanca o rosa *✓ spirited ** vivosa *✓ spiritedness ** vivosia *✓ spirochete a flexible spirally twisted bacterium, especially one that causes syphilis. ** spiroceta - Spirochaetes un bateria elica con du dermas *✓ spitfire ** colerosa *✓ spittoon ** vaso de sputa *✓ splashdown ** amar (simil a atera) *✓ splay ** estende *✓ splenectomy ** splenectomia - la estrae sirurjial de la spleno *✓ splenetic ** odiante *✓ splice ** junta *✓ splitter ** fendador; fendor (person, spesial un tasonomiste, ci atende plu a diferes ca similes en clase) **ance: "grupor" (per "lumper" - un person ci atende plu a similes ca diferes en clase) *splurge ** spende libre ** Me sujesta usa "compramania" cual tu ia introdui a supra. **bon idea. jorj *✓ sponsorship ** sponsoria *✓ spoof ** esajera comica; rus *✓ spook ** fantasma; spior *✓ spooky ** asustante *✓ sporozoon ** apicomplexa - protozones parasital forminte sporas, incluinte la microbios cual causa malaria Apicomplexa *✓ sputnik ** sputnic - la satelite artifisial prima, lansada par la URSS en 1957 *✓ spyglass ** telescopio *✓ squab ** pijon joven *✓ squalor ** misera (n) *✓ squamous, scaly ** scamosa - pertinente a la strato de epitelio cual es composada de selulas multe magra e platida ** canser de selulas scamosa (CSS) *✓ squeaky ** grinsente *✓ squish ** maxa *✓ staccato ** stacato - con cada sona o nota clar separada de la otras *✓ staffer ** empleada (n) *✓ stag ** servo mas *✓ stagecoach ** dilijente - un caron per transporte pasajores sur un curso regulada, en la modo de un tren o bus *✓ stagehand ** stadior *✓ staid ** respetable *✓ stairwell ** sala de scalera *✓ stakeout ** vijila *✓ stalactite ** stalatita *✓ stalagmite ** stalamita *✓ stallion ** cavalo mas *✓ standby ** pausa *✓ standoff ** nonprogresa (n) *✓ standstill ** para *✓ staphylococcus ** stafilococo - un baterio cual inclui multe tipos cual causa la forma de pus, spesial en la pel e la membranas mucosa Staphylococcus *✓ starboard ** destra ** nota: nos nesesa ajunta "port" a "sinistra" *✓ stardom ** fama *✓ stargaze ** contempla la stelas *✓ stark ** sever *✓ starlet ** stela joven (fem) *✓ starlight ** lus de stela *✓ starship ** barcon spasial *✓ stash ** asconde (v); reserva (v, n) *✓ state house, statehouse ** legeria statal, legeria provinsal *✓ stateless ** sin nasion *✓ stateroom ** salon; sala de capitan *✓ statuary ** scultas *✓ statuesque ** alta e diniosa *✓ statute ** lege *✓ steadfast ** firma *✓ steamboat ** barcon de vapor *✓ steamer ** vaporador *✓ steamroller ** compatador *✓ steatopygia ** steatopijia - un acumula de gras a la gluteos e la fronte de la coxas, spesial como un state normal en alga popla de Africa sude *✓ steed ** cavalo *✓ steeplechase ** corsa de salta (de cavalos) *✓ steeplejack ** pinaculor *✓ stellar ** stelal *✓ stemware ** vitros *✓ steno ** stenografia *✓ stentor ** algun con vos potiosa *✓ stepchild ** enfante par sposi ** No, par lege. *✓ stepparent ** jenitor par sposi *✓ steppingstone ** petra de pasa *✓ stereochemistry ** stereocimica - la ramo de cimica cual trata la organiza tredimensional de atomes e moleculas *✓ stereoisomer ** steroisomero - cada de du o plu composadas cual difere sola par sua organiza de sua atomes *✓ stereoscope ** stereoscopio - un aparata par cual du fotos de la mesma cosa ma xutada a angulos diferente, es videda con lunlotra, creante un persepi de tredimensionalia *✓ stethoscopy ** stetoscopi *✓ stickleback ** spinosa - Gasterosteidae un pex peti con spinos acu longo sua dorso *✓ stickpin ** spino *✓ stickup ** roba (n) ** "roba" debe es ance per "holdup" **Me divina ce tu intende "ruba"! Simon **serta. jorj *✓ stiletto ** daga magra *✓ stillborn ** naseda mor ** Mor naseda. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ stillbirth ** mor fetal *✓ stilton ** un ceso forte, tipal con venas blu, orijinal fabricada en england *✓ stinkard ** despetada (n) **La parola "stinkard" es antica. Nos no nesesa inclui lo. Simon **me ia leje tro multe Shakespeare, sin duta. jorj *✓ stinker ** malodorosa *✓ stipend ** salario; contribui *✓ stock car ** auto de serie *✓ stockpile ** reserva (v, n) *✓ stockroom ** sala de furnis *✓ stockyard ** ensirca per bestias *✓ stodgy ** monotonosa *✓ stollen ** stolen - un pan rica con fruta e nozes, orijinal de deutxland *✓ stonecutter ** talior de petra *✓ stoner ** canabor! *✓ stonewall ** bloci, retarda *✓ stooge ** servorin (n); burlada (n) *✓ stoolie, stool pigeon ** informor *stoplight ** semafor (nota: cambia "traffic lights" a "traffic light", e ajunta "traffic signal") **Stoplight es mera la lampa roja. "Traffic lights" refere a la colie de tre lampas, a la min en mea dialeto (e vicipedia pare acorda). Ultima, nos debe deside esce "semafor" refere a un lampa o la truple. Simon **en engles de SUA, nos usa sempre "light", e "stoplight" es ance tre lampas. ma semafor no pertine a un o un cuantia de lampas, ma a un aparato cual siniali informa. jorj **Oce, ma cuatro de nosa linguas de fonte usa "semafor" per "traffic light" (la aparato con la tre lampas). Simon **me no segue tua pensas: en mea disionarios, la linguas romanica usa "semafor" o simil per e "semaphore" e "traffic light". esta es esata cual me sujeste. seguente tu, en england vos dise "traffic light''s''", cual es bon, ma asi nos dise "traffic light" per la aparato con tre lampas, e donce ambos debe es incluida en la disionario como traduis de "semafor", no? "stoplight", a min en mea dialeto, es un otra parola per "traffic light". posible tu ia crede ce me sujeste ce "semafor" es sola un "semaphore", e no un "traffic light/stoplight"? jorj **En esta caso, nos acorda. Pardona ce me ia deveni confusada. (Tu ia dise "semafor no pertine a un o un cuantia de lampas, ma a un aparato cual siniali informa", e me ia suposa par esta ce tu no vole ce "semafor" sinifia "traffic light", ma sola la aparato anticin per envia mesajes. E me ia deveni plu confusada car me no ia persepi ce la sinifia de esta aparato anticin apare ja entre la definis!) Simon *✓ storefront ** fasada de boteca *✓ storybook ** libro de fables *✓ stouthearted ** carajosa *✓ straggle ** vaga lenta *✓ straggler ** vagor lenta (n), retardada (n) *✓ straightaway ** curso reta, via reta *✓ straight away ** direta, pronto *✓ straightedge ** bara reta *✓ strangler ** strangulor *✓ strapless ** sin bretelas *✓ stratagem ** stratejia *✓ stratification ** strati (n) *✓ stratocumulus ** stratocumulo - nube cual formi un strato basa de masas gris *✓ streamer ** banda *✓ streetcar ** tram *✓ streetlight, lamppost, streetlamp ** lumina publica *✓ streetwalker ** prostituida, fem de strada *✓ streptobacillus ** streptobasilo - Streptobacillus bateria cual formi cadenas de palos, e pote causa infetas comunicada par ratos ** streptococo - Streptococcus bateria cual formi cadenas, algas de cual causa maladias como meninjite e pneumonia, e otras cual es beneficante *✓ streptomycin ** streptomisina - un antimicrobio usada per multe maladias, pe tuberculose, pesta, etc *✓ stressful ** stresante *✓ stressor ** stresor *✓ streusel ** streusel - un decora o pleninte picosa de gras, farina, zucar, e spises ** nota: nos nesesa "picosa" per "crumbly" e "decora" per "topping" **Esce "polvin" o "granetin" ta es plu clar per "crumbly"? Simon **me gusta "granetin". jorj *✓ stricture ** restrinje; (medica) un streti de un canal o duto en la corpo *✓ strikebreaker ** rompegreve *✓ stringent ** seria, sever *✓ stringy ** cordetin *✓ strobe, stroboscope ** strobo - un lampa cual lampi repetente *✓ stroganoff ** stroganov - un plato de bove en un salsa de cream asida ** nos nesesa "crema asida" per "sour cream" *✓ strongbox ** caxa secur *✓ strongman ** tirano *✓ strophe ** strofa - un parte de la strutur de un poesia ** Ja strofe. Simon *✓ strudel ** strudel - un torte de pasta folin rolada sirca un pleninte de fruta e fornida *strum ** tanje **Cisa "scopi"? "Tanje" pare tro lejera. Simon ** car "scopi" es un deriva de "scopa", me no trova lo un bon tradui. me gusta "tanje", ma si tu trova un posible plu bon, me ta es oce. jorj ** La idea de "scopi" es ce on move sua mano en modo simil a un scopa. Ma me acorda ce lo no es un bon tradui. Ta ce nos resta con "tanje". Simon *✓ strumpet ** prostituida, promiscua *✓ stubbly ** capelonosa *✓ stubby ** corta *✓ studious ** studiante *✓ stultify ** noia *✓ stye ** infeta de palpebra *✓ stylebook ** manual de stilo *✓ styptic (of a substance) capable of causing bleeding to stop when it is applied to a wound. ** parasangue (n), parasangual (a) *✓ styrofoam ** poliester estruida **Nos ave ja "polistiren spumin", ma me gusta "polistiren estruida" (usante la radis nova "estrui"). Simon **me acorda. jorj *✓ subassembly ** suconstrui *✓ subcategory ** sucategoria *✓ subcommittee ** sucomite *✓ subculture ** sucultur *✓ subdiscipline ** sucampo *✓ subfloor ** sustrato (de solo) *✓ subgroup ** sugrupo *✓ subhuman ** sumana ** "Suumana", me pensa, como "reenvia" e otras. Prefisas no fusa. Simon **a, si. me demanda a me si nos debe usa un ifen en parolas como esta. "su-uman" pare multe plu clar e bela. jorj **Me amira sempre vosa dialeto de engles, do on scrive parolas como "reenter" sin ifen. En Britan, me vide tro multe ifenes per mea gusta. "Suumana" pare plu bela ca "su-umana", do la ifen sujesta un ica. Simon **me comprende. oce: "suumana" es bon. jorj *✓ sublet ** sulua *✓ sublunar ** sulunal **O "sulunan" como "suacuan" e "suteran"? **oce. jorj *✓ submerse ** sumerji *✓ subnormal ** sunormal *✓ suborn ** soborna *✓ subprogram ** suprograma *✓ subsection ** susesion *✓ substandard ** inferior *✓ substation ** sustasion *✓ substitution ** sustitui (n) *✓ subtotal ** sutotal **Susoma. "Total" no esiste. Simon **un era de un mente vea. jorj *✓ successive ** seguente *✓ succotash ** sucotax - un plato miscada de mais e favas e otra vejetales *✓ suds ** spuma *✓ sudsy ** spumosa *✓ sufficiency ** sufisi (n) *✓ suffuse ** sperde tra ** Ance "permea". Simon **vera. jorj *✓ sugarcoat ** zucari (vt) - covre con zucar; (metafor) fa ce (alga cosa) pare plu atraente o asetable *✓ sugarplum ** perla de zucar *✓ suggestibility ** influablia *✓ suggestiveness ** sujeste *✓ suicidal ** suicidal *✓ sulk ** es malumorosa, mua *✓ sultry ** umida *✓ summarily ** direta *✓ summation ** soma *✓ summerhouse ** casa de estate *✓ summertime ** estate *✓ sumptuous ** lusosa *✓ sunbaked ** secida par la sol *✓ sunbeam ** raio de sol *✓ sunbelt ** rejion solosa *✓ sunburn ** ardeda par la sol *✓ sundae ** sunde - un plato de crema jelada con otra ingredientes como fruta, nozes, xirope, e cream bateda *✓ sundown ** reposa de sol *✓ sundry ** variosa *✓ sunken ** afondada *sunken treasure ** tesoro afondada **Nos no nesesa ajunta esta; lo no es un espresa spesial. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ sunlamp ** lampa ultravioleta, lampa solin *✓ sunlight ** lus de sol *✓ sunroof ** teto solal *✓ sunroom ** jardin de inverno; sala solosa *✓ sunshine ** brilia de sol *✓ sunspot ** manxa solal *✓ sunstroke ** ipertermia *✓ sup ** sorbe; come *✓ superannuate ** jubila *✓ supercargo ** supracargo - un person ci supravide la carga per la proprior de la barcon **Tu intende "-cargo" o "-carga"? "Supracarga" sinifia ja "overload". Simon **si, me intende "-carga". ma si nos usa ja lo per "overload", posible "supravidor de carga" sufisi. jorj **Me acorda sur "supravidor de cargo". Me confesa ce me ia oia nunca "supercargo" en engles. Simon *supersede, supplant ** despone ** Sustitui per. "Despone" es plu la idea de causa ce un ofisior parti. Simon **tu no opina ce "sustitui" sujeste nonpermanente, e "despone" un cambia plu permanente, e usable per cosas otra ca ofisiores? jorj **"Despone" es la reversa de "pone". Si "pone" es un ajunta, "despone" es un sutrae (cisa ma no nesesada con un sustitui). Me no trova ce "sustitui" sujesta un cambia tempora: acel es cisa vera en engles, ma no en elefen. "Recambia" es definida como un tipo de "sustitui", e nos lista "sustitui tempora" per la ata nonpermanente. Simon **me comprende. oce. jorj *✓ supercharge, turbocharge ** supracarga *✓ supercilious ** egosa **La cuantia de parolas per esta conseta en engles es stonante! Simon **me recorda ce un ami de deutxland ia dise a me ce engles ave "tro multe parolas". me acorda. jorj *✓ superconductor ** supracondutador *✓ superhighway ** autovia *✓ supernormal ** supranormal *✓ supernumerary ** esesente, plu ca nesesada *✓ supervene ** aveni plu tarde, supraveni *✓ suppertime ** come de sena *✓ supplemental ** aumental *✓ suppressant ** supresante *surcease ** sesa (v); lejeri (n) **"Surcease" es antica; nos no nesesa lo. Simon ** serta. jorj *✓ surcoat ** jacon de cavalor *✓ surety ** garantia; garantior *✓ surfeit ** esese (n) *✓ surmise ** suposa *✓ surplice ** camison blanca *✓ surrey ** caro per du *✓ suspenseful ** suspendosa *✓ sustainable ** sustable *✓ svelte ** magra *✓ swaddle ** envolve (un bebe) *✓ swag ** garlanda; drape; saco *✓ swanky ** lusosa *✓ swarthy ** brun *✓ swashbuckler ** bravatosa (n) *✓ swath ** curso, area *✓ swearword ** maldise, blasfema *✓ sweatband ** banda de suo *✓ sweatshop ** fabriceria misera *✓ sweepstake ** aposta compartida *✓ swerve ** verje *✓ swig ** engoli *✓ swill ** jira (un licuida), engoli *✓ swinger ** vivosa (n); intercambiste *✓ swinging ** intercambia (sesal) *✓ swipe ** fura; lisca (pe un carta de credito) *✓ switchblade ** cotel ejetante *✓ swordfish ** pex de spada gladius *✓ swordplay ** scrima *✓ sybaritism, sybarite, hedonism/ist ** hedonisme/iste *✓ sycamore ** platan Platanus - un jenero de arbores alta de la emisfero norde *✓ syllabus ** program de curso *✓ syllogism ** razona deduinte *✓ sylph ** fe de aira *✓ sylvan ** de boscas *✓ symbiont ** vivente simbiosal *✓ symposium ** confere *✓ synaesthesia synesthesia ** sinestesia - la produi de un persepi en un sensa par la stimula de un otra sensa *✓ syncope ** desmaia *✓ syndication ** sindicati *✓ synoptic ** resomal t *✓ tabby ** bandetosa *✓ tableau ** sena vivante *✓ tableland ** plano alta *✓ tabletop ** surfas de table *✓ tabor ** tambur peti *✓ tachometer ** contajira - un strumento cual mesura la rapida de un motor, tipal en jiras per minuta *✓ tacit ** implicada *✓ tack ** cloeta; tatica; punto longa (en cose); verje contra la vento (barcos de venta) *✓ tacky ** aderente; inferior; tacicardial *✓ taffy ** caramel tirada *✓ tailbone ** cosix *✓ tailgate ** porte retro; come a auto; segue tro prosima *✓ taillight ** lus a retro *✓ tailpipe ** tubo de emetador *✓ tailwind ** vento de retro *✓ taint ** manxa *✓ takeover ** prende controla *✓ talisman ** joala majiosa *✓ tally ** conta *✓ talmud, talmudic ** talmud, talmudal - la colie de leges e rituos iudiste *✓ talus, astragalus ** talo *✓ tam ** tam - un xapeta ronda con un ponpom a sentro, orijinal de scotland *✓ tamarind ** tamarindo - indica un arbor tropical de Africa; la pulpo de la casca usada como un saborinte en cosina asian *✓ tambour ** tambura *✓ tanbark ** cortex de tanin *✓ tandem ** pos lunlotra; bisicle per du *✓ tankard ** tason de peltra *✓ tantamount ** egal *✓ taproot ** radis major *✓ tare ** visia *✓ tarpaper ** paper de catran *✓ tarragon ** tragon dracunculus - un planta perene con folias magra e bonodorosa, usada como un erba de cosina *✓ tattle ** informa; parleta *✓ tautology ** tautolojia *✓ tawdry ** ornosa *✓ tawny ** oranin brun (a); brun oranin *✓ taxation ** imposta *✓ taxicab ** taxi *✓ taxman ** impostor *teaberry, checkerberry, boxberry, American wintergreen ** te de bosca - procumbens un arboreta sempreverde de la familia de erica, con bacas comable, e de cual sua folias e bastetas pote es preparada como un te erbal usada per intendes medical *✓ teacup ** tas per te *✓ teakettle ** caldera de te *✓ teal ** serseta - crecca un pato peti de acua dulse, notada per un banda verde sur la alia, vidable en vola *✓ teamster ** camionor, vagonor *✓ teamwork ** coopera *✓ tearoom ** sala de te *✓ tearstain ** manxa de larmas *✓ teary ** larmosa *✓ teasel, teazle, teazel ** dipsaco - Genus Dipsacus un planta eurasian, alta e spinosa, con flores purpurin *✓ teaser ** burlor *✓ teashop ** boteca de te *✓ teatime ** ora de te *✓ techie techy tekkie ** tecnofilica *✓ technicolor ** colorosa *✓ teem with ** plen de *✓ teeny ** pico *✓ teeter ** osila; bambola, verje *✓ teethe ** crese la dentes *✓ teetotaler ** asteninte de alcol (n) *✓ teflon ** teflon - polytetrafluoroethylene, un resina usada per sua liscosia *✓ telecast ** difusa *✓ telemetry ** telemetria ** nota: ajunta "telemeter/re" a telemetre *✓ teleology ** teleolojia - la esplica de un cosas o avenis par sua intendes o usas *✓ telephoto ** telefoto - un lente con un longia de foca plu ca normal, per fotografi cosas distante *✓ teletype ** teletape - un aparato simil a un tapedor per transmete mesajes *✓ telltale ** revelante *✓ temp ** empleada tempora (n) *✓ tempo ** rapidia *✓ tenacity ** ostina, persiste *✓ tenderfoot ** comensor *✓ tenderize ** moli *✓ tenderloin ** filete de bove *✓ tendonitis, tendinitis ** tendonite - inflama de un tendon *✓ tenement ** aparte misera *✓ tenet ** prinsipe *✓ tensile ** tensada, estendable *✓ tensor ** tensor - un cosa matematical simi a un vetor *✓ teratogen ** teratojen - alga cosa cual causa malformi de un embrio *✓ teratophobia/ic ** teratofobia/ica - la teme de persones malformida, o de pare un enfante malformida *✓ terrific ** enorme; eselente *✓ testicular ** testiculal *✓ testimonial ** atesta *✓ testosterone ** testosterona - un ormon steroidal cual stimula la developa de cualias sesal de la mas *✓ tetherball ** spirobal - un jua en cual juores colpa un bal cual es suspendeda de un polo, con la gol de enrola completa la corda sirca la polo *✓ tetracycline ** tetrasiclina - un antimicrobio per trata infetas *✓ thalidomide ** talidomida - un medisin usada per trata alga canseras, ma usada ance, en la pasada, per trata nasea de ensintia, con la resulta nonintendeda de causa malformi de la enfantes *✓ thanatology ** tanatolojia - la studia de moria e la rituos asosiada con lo, incluinte la nesesas de la morintes e sua familias *✓ theatric ** teatral *✓ theoretic ** teorial *✓ theosophy ** teosofia - un filosofia cual sujeste ce la conose de Dio pote es atenida par intui direta, estasia spirital, e simil *✓ theremin ** teremin - un strumento musical en cual la tono es creada par du osiladores e la altia de tono par la move de la mano a e de la sircuito *✓ thermite ** termita - misca de polvo de aluminio e osido de fer cual produi caldia intensa, usada per fusa e bombas ensendente **nota: nos nesesa "osido de fer" per "iron oxide" *✓ thermocouple ** termoduple - un aparato per mesura temperatur, composada de du filos de metales diferente, juntada a du puntos *✓ thermonuclear ** termonucleal - pertinente a reatas nucleal cual aveni sola a temperatures multe calda *✓ thespian ** ator *✓ thiamin ** tiamina *✓ thighbone ** femor *✓ thoroughbred ** de sangue pur (cavalos) *✓ thoughtless ** sin cura, sin pensa *✓ thrall ** controla *✓ thready ** debil *✓ thresher ** batador **✓ thresh, thrash ** bate *✓ thrip, thrips ** tisanotera - Thysanoptera un inseto peti e negra cual suca la sava de plantas *✓ throttle ** strangula (v); aselerador (n) *✓ throughway thruway ** via xef; autovia *✓ thumbprint ** impresa de diton *✓ thumbscrew ** abrasador de diton *✓ thunderbird ** avia de tona *✓ thunderclap ** colpa de tona *✓ thunderous ** tonin *✓ thundershower ** pluve con tona ** nota: nos nesesa ajunta "shower" a "pluveta" *✓ thyroidectomy ** tiroidectomia - la estrae sirurjial de la tiroide *✓ tic ** tic - un spasma repetente de la musculos, tipal de la fas *✓ tiddlywinks ** jua de pulgas - un jua en cual la juores atenta lansa discos pico en un vaso par presa la borda de la discos con un otra disco *✓ tightwad ** baratamanica *✓ timecard ** carta de ora *✓ timeless ** noncambiante, nonsenesente *✓ timesaver ** salvatempo *✓ tincture ** tintura - un medisin produida par disolve un droga en alcol; un peti cuantia de alga cosa *✓ tinker ** bricola (v); bricolor (n) *✓ tinsel ** garlande sintilinte ** nota: nos nesesa sutrae parolas engels como "sparkle, glitter, sparkly, glittery" de "brilia, briliante", e ajunta los a "sintili, sintilinte"! ** Eselente! Me sujesta ance ajunta "brilion" per "glare, dazzle" (un brilia cual es tro forte). Simon **bon. jorj *✓ tipi ** tipi *✓ tipsy ** enebriada, bambolinte *✓ titrate, titration ** titola - mesura la volum; mesura e ajusta continual la cuantia de un medisin o funsion fisiolojial *✓ tizzy ** ajita *✓ toadstool ** xampinion *✓ toasty ** comfortosa calda *✓ toddle ** bambola *✓ toddy ** ponxe, grog *✓ toiletry ** articles de lavabo *✓ toke ** enspira *✓ tolerant ** tolerosa *✓ toll ** peaje - un carga per usa de un via o ponte *✓ tollbooth ** ciosco de peaje *✓ tollgate ** porteta de peaje *✓ tomahawk ** axeta *✓ toner ** astrinjente; povre xenografial *✓ tong ** tong - un asosia xines comun asosiada con crimin organizada *✓ tongs ** pinson *✓ tonsillectomy ** tonsilectomia - la sutrae sirurjial de la tonsiles *✓ tonsure ** tonsura - un parte alta de la testo de un monce o prete rasada *✓ toolbox ** caxa de utiles *✓ toolshed ** cabana de utiles *✓ toot ** tut - la sona de un trompa o claxon *✓ topcoat ** jacon *✓ topiary ** topiaria - la arte de formi arbores e arboretas par desrami *✓ topknot ** noda de capeles *✓ topless ** sin teto (de autos); seno nuda *✓ top-notch ** eselente *✓ toque ** toco - un xapeta peti e abrasante *✓ torc ** torce - un banda metal torseda de celticas antica *✓ torrential ** deluvial *✓ torrid ** calda e seca; pasionosa *✓ torsion ** torse *✓ torte ** torta *✓ tory ** tori - un membro de la partito conserviste de la Parlamenta engles; un coloniste american ci suportada la lado brites en la Revolui American *✓ tosser ** masturbor (vulgar) *✓ toss-up ** egalia *✓ tot ** enfante *✓ tote ** porta; saco *✓ totem ** totem - un animal o cosa ce ave importante spirital par un sosia e adotada par lo como un sinia de identia *✓ touché ** toca (esclama) *✓ touchup ** retoca - boni par fa reparas peti *✓ tourniquet ** corda emostasal *✓ towboat ** barco tirante *✓ townhouse ** casa de site *✓ townie ** viletan ** Vilan. *✓ township ** distrito; vileta *✓ townspeople ** viletan ** Vilan. *✓ towpath ** rueta de tira *✓ toxaemia toxemia ** toxemia - veneni de la sangue par toxinas de un infeta baterial *✓ toxicity ** toxinia *✓ tracer ** trasador *✓ tracheotomy ** traceotomia *✓ traction ** tira (n); teni (n) *✓ trade-off ** compromete *✓ trailblazer ** abrivia *✓ traipse ** vaga *✓ trammels ** restrinjes (n) *✓ trammel net ** rede restinjente *✓ transatlantic ** transatlantica *✓ transceiver ** transetador - un aparato cual pote reseta e transmete siniales de radio *✓ transcendental ** transendental *✓ transcontinental ** transcontinental *✓ transduce ** transdui - converti varias de un cuantia fisical (pe presa, lumina) a un sinial eletrical, o la reversa *✓ transduction ** transdui (n) *✓ transducer ** transduador *✓ transfer ** pasa *✓ transference ** pasa (n) *✓ transfiguration ** muta *✓ transfix ** paralise; encanta *✓ transitional ** entretempo (ja un averbo - ance un ajetivo) **Me no oposa ce "entretempo" deveni un ajetivo, ma "transitional" no sinifia la mesma como "meanwhile". "Transitional" pertine a un prosede de cambia de un state a un otra. Lo ave un similia forte con "tempora" (provisional). Simon **me comprende. jorj *✓ transmigration ** reincarne *✓ transmogrify ** muta *✓ transoceanic ** transmaral *✓ transom ** lintel *✓ transpacific ** transpasifica *✓ transpire ** aveni; transpira - (de plantas) relasa vapor tra la stomas ** nos nesesa "stoma" - un por en la epiderma de un folia **Nos ave ja "stoma" con sinifia simil (lo ia apare a supra en esta lista). Me ia ajunta la sinifia plantal. Simon **grasias. jorj *✓ transponder ** transpondador - un aparato per reseta un sinial de radio e transmete automata un sinial diferente *✓ transsexual ** transesal *✓ trapdoor ** porta de trapa *✓ trapezoid ** trapezoide - un cuadriladal con sola un duple de lados paralel; un oso peti de la carpo en la mano **Nos ave ja "trapezio" per esta. (Nota ce la sinifias de "trapezoid" e "trapezium" es reversada en engles american e brites, ma la sinifia de un cuatroladal con no lados paralel no es multe usosa.) Me ia ajunta "trapezoide" per la oso. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ trapper ** trapor *✓ trashy ** vulgar *✓ travelog travelogue ** libro de viaja, filma de viaja *✓ travesty ** parodia, representa falsa *✓ treetop ** culmina de arbor *✓ tremolo ** trema *✓ trenchant ** serta *✓ trencher ** plato de lenio *✓ trepidation ** ansia *✓ triad ** truple (n) *✓ triage ** triaje (medica) *✓ trichinosis ** tricinose - un maladia causada par un bateria trovada en carne de porco, marcada par febre, disturba de dijesta, e rijidia de musculos *✓ trichina ** tricina - Trichinella un nematoda parasitica de umanas e otra animals, cual abita la intestina magra *✓ trickery ** trucia *✓ tricorn tricorne ** tricorno - un xapo de cual se borda es inversada a tre lados *✓ tricuspid ** tricuspide - un dente con tre puntos; un valva de la cor de tre partes triangulo *✓ trinitarianism, trinitarian ** trinialisme, trinialiste - la crede en la dotrina de la trinia *✓ tripartite ** tripartital - compartida par tre partitos *✓ triptych * tritico - un depinta, spesial per un altar, a tre paneles de lenio cual pote es cluida como un libro *✓ trireme ** triremo - un barcon de gera de la elinicas o romanes antica, con tre linias de remos *✓ trite ** nonimportante *✓ triton ** triton - un molusco grande con un conca spiral alta e un abri grande, abitante en mares tropical e sutropical Charonia ** Ma "triton" es ja la parola per "newt". Simon **a, si. donce, me sujeste "xaronia". jorj **La X elinica deveni C en elefen, no X, donce me ta espeta "caronia". Ma esta sinifia ja "carrion"! Simon **ai! donce me sujeste "trompa de triton". jorj **Multe bon! Simon *✓ triumvirate ** truple (de renores) *✓ triune ** trinial *✓ trollop ** promiscua, prostituida, puta *✓ trooper ** polisior montada; soldato montada *✓ troopship ** barcon de soldatas *✓ trope ** espresa metafor *✓ tropism ** tropisme - la verje de un planta o animal en la dirije de un stimula *✓ troubadour ** menestrel *✓ troubleshooter ** solvor *✓ trounce ** defeta ** Vinse. "Defeta" no es un verbo. Simon **oce. jorj *✓ troupe ** compania (de presentores) *✓ truancy ** asentia *✓ truckdriver ** caminor *✓ truckload ** carga ** Me pensa ce "a truckload of bricks" es "un camion (plen) de brices". Vide "mano". Simon **oce. jorj *✓ truculent ** disputosa **Engles ave un cuantia stonante de parolas ance per esta! Simon **serta! jorj *✓ true-blue ** fidosa *✓ true love ** ama vera *✓ truism ** vera (n) *✓ truncheon ** basto *✓ trustbuster ** rompor de monopolios *✓ tryst ** encontra romantica ** nos nesesa ajunta "rendezvous" a "encontra" *✓ tubby ** ronda *✓ tubeless ** sin tubo *✓ tudor ** tudor - pertinente a la dinastia real de england; pertinente a la arciteta de acel eda *✓ tufa tuff ** tufa - un roca porosa formida sirca fontes mineral *✓ tuition ** custa de instrui; instrui *✓ tummy ** stomaco *✓ tuneup ** ajusta *✓ turbid (of a liquid) cloudy, opaque, or thick with suspended matter ** fangosa *✓ turd ** fece *✓ turgid swollen and distended or congested: a turgid and fast-moving river. (of language or style) tediously pompous or bombastic ** inflada, ostentosa *✓ turnabout ** reversa *✓ turnpike ** autovia *✓ turnstile ** molineta *✓ turpentine ** terebentin - un olio distilada de la resin de alga arbores, usada en pintas, vernises, e balsam *✓ turtledove ** tortora *✓ turtleneck ** colar rolada *✓ tush ** posterior *✓ tutelage ** garda *✓ twaddle ** babela *✓ twang ** sona vibrante; vose nasal *✓ tweak ** torse; bonitypify *✓ twinge ** spasma de dole *✓ twister ** tornado *✓ tyke ** enfante *✓ typescript ** testo tapeda *✓ typhus ** tifo - un maladia infetosa causada par ricetsia, marcada par un eruta purpur, dole de testo, febre, e delirio *✓ typify ** es tipal de; representa *✓ typology ** tipolojia - un clasi fundida sur tipo jeneral, espesial en la siensas umana *✓ tyrannosaur/us ** tiranasauro u *✓ ubiquitous, ubiquity ** omnipresente, omnipresentia *✓ umbrage ** ofende *✓ unambitious ** nonaspirante *✓ unanticipated ** nonespetada *✓ unappetizing ** noninvitinte ** nos nesesa "invitante" - "appetizing" *✓ unashamed ** nonvergoniada *✓ unavoidable ** nonevitable ** nos nesesa "evitable" - "avoidable *✓ unbalance ** desecuilibra *✓ unbeaten ** nondefetada ** Nonvinseda. Simon **o "sin defeta"? jorj **Ambos es bon. Simon *✓ unbecoming ** nonconveninte *✓ unbefitting ** nonconveninte *✓ unbeholden ** nonobligada ** nota: nos nesesa ajunta "beholden" a "obligada" *✓ unbend ** descurvi *✓ unbiased ** nonprejudosa *✓ unbleached ** nonblancida ** nota: nos nesesa "blancida" per "bleached" *✓ unbound ** desliada ** nota: nos nesesa "liada" per "bound", "tied" *✓ unbroken ** nonrompeda *✓ unbuckle ** desfibi ** nota: nos nesesa "fibia" per buckle (n), "fibi" per buckle (v) *✓ unburden ** descarga *✓ uncanny ** strana, misteriosa *✓ uncap ** destapi ** nos nesesa ajunta "cap" a "tapo", e "tapi" *✓ unceremonious ** nonritual *✓ uncertain ** nonserta *✓ uncharacteristic ** nontipal, nonusual *✓ uncial ** unsial - un scrive de la eda medieval temprana con leteras rondida, de cual la leteras minor moderne es derivada *✓ unclean ** nonlimpa, nonpur *✓ unclear ** nonclar *✓ unclog ** desbloci *✓ uncompliant ** nonobedinte *✓ unconfined ** nonrestrinjeda *✓ unconstitutional ** nonconstitual *✓ uncontested ** nondisputada *✓ unction ** unje *✓ uncultured ** noneducada *✓ uncurl ** desrisi *✓ uncurtained ** sin cortinas *✓ uncustomary ** noncustomal, nonusual *✓ undecided ** nondesideda *✓ undeclared ** nonproclamada *✓ undefeated ** nonvinseda *✓ undefined ** nondefinada *✓ undemocratic ** nondemocratal *✓ undenied ** nonegada *✓ undependable ** nonfidable *✓ underachiever ** sususedor? *✓ underbid ** ofre su *✓ underbrush ** subosca *✓ undercharge ** venda per tro poca *✓ underclassman ** studiante nova *✓ undercook ** coce nonsufisinte *✓ undercooked ** nonsufisinte coceda *✓ undercurrent ** sucorente *✓ underdeveloped ** sudevelopada *✓ underdog ** nonfavorida; nonfortunosa *✓ underfoot ** su la pedes *✓ underhanded ** enganosa *✓ underpaid ** nonsufisinte paiada *✓ underpass ** supasaje, suvia *✓ underpin ** suporta *✓ underpopulated ** supoplida **Perce tu usa "su-" per alga de esta parolas, ma "nonsufisinte" per otras? Me prefere "tro poca", en fato, car multe de estas ave ja formas corespondente con "tro multe" per "over-". Simon **la elejes ia es sola fundida sur mea intuis. :o) jeneral, me usa "nonsufisinte" cuando la cuantia o cualia es no sola basa, ma ance problemosa. me usa "su" cuando la refereda es fisical o ordinada a su la radis. ma me no es coerente a veses. per favore, usa la varia cual sasia tua intuis. jorj *✓ underprivileged ** nonfortunosa *✓ undersecretary ** susecretor *✓ undersize ** peti *✓ understate ** minimi *✓ understudy ** sustitua *✓ underway ** comensada *✓ underwriter ** ajente asecurinte, compania asecurinte *✓ undetected ** nondetetada *✓ undeterred ** nonimpedida *✓ undeveloped ** nondevelopada *✓ undiagnosed ** nondiagnoseda *✓ undisclosed ** nonrevelada *✓ undivided ** nondivideda *✓ undocumented ** sin documentos, nondocumentida *✓ undue ** nonesesada *✓ undulant ** ondante *✓ unduly ** nonmeritada *✓ unenforceable ** nonenforsable *✓ unequivocal ** nonambigual, nondutable *✓ unerring ** nonerante *✓ unethical ** nonetical *✓ uneventful ** calma, pasosa *✓ unfamiliar ** nonconoseda *✓ unfathomable ** nonimajinable *✓ unfavorable ** nonfavorida *✓ unfazed ** nondisturbada *✓ unfiltered ** nonfiltrida *✓ unfit ** nonconveninte *✓ unflattering ** nonlodante *✓ unflinching ** nonesitante *✓ unfocussed ** nonfocada *✓ unforeseen ** nonpredvideda *✓ unforgivable ** nonpardonable *✓ unfrozen ** desjelada *✓ unfurl ** desenrola *✓ ungainly ** torpe *✓ ungodly ** nonrelijiosa *✓ unguent ** unjente *✓ unhand ** desteni *✓ unharmed ** nonferida *✓ unharness ** desarnesi *✓ unheard ** nonoiada *✓ unheeded ** iniorada *✓ unhelpful ** nonaidosa *✓ unhesitating ** nonesitante *✓ unhinge ** desxarnieri, dementi (vt) *✓ unholy ** nonsanta *✓ unhorse ** cade (algun) a tera; colpa (algun) de cavalo; desmonta (vt)? ** "Desmonta" es fundal transitiva, con la cavalo como la ojeto, donce on no pote usa lo per dise "causa ce ___ desmonta". "Colpa de cavalo" sufisi, me opina. Simon **bon. jorj *✓ unhurt ** nonferida *✓ uniformity ** uniformia *✓ unimaginable ** nonimajinable *✓ unimpaired ** nondecapasida *✓ unimpeachable ** nondisputable *✓ unimpeded ** nonrestrinjeda *✓ uninformed ** noninformada *✓ uninhibited ** nonrstrinjeda *✓ uninjured ** nonferida *✓ uninsured ** nonasecurada *✓ unintelligent ** nonintelijente *✓ unintentional ** nonintendeda *✓ unionism ** sindicatisme *✓ unisex ** uniseso (spesial de vestes, capeles, o stilo), ajenero **✓ nota: nos nesesa ajunta "epicene" a "androjine *✓ unison ** simultan *✓ univalent ** univalente *✓ unkempt ** desordinada, despetenida *✓ unlabeled unlabelled ** noneticetida *✓ unlatch ** desfisa *✓ unleaded ** sin plomo *✓ unlicensed ** nonlisensada *✓ unlikable ** nonamable *✓ unlisted ** deslistada **Nonlistada. Simon **serta. jorj *✓ unmagnified ** nongrandida *✓ unmanageable ** nonmanejable *✓ unmannerly ** noncortes *✓ unmeasured ** nonmesurada *✓ unmedicated ** nonmedisinida *✓ unmerciful ** nonpardonosa *✓ unmistakable ** nonconfusable **Nonmalreconosable? "Malreconose" pare conteni esata la idea de "mistake (this for that)". Simon **un sujeste multe plu bela ca "nonmalreconosable": "evidente". jorj **Bon! Simon *✓ unmodified ** nonalterada *✓ unmoved ** nonmoveda *✓ unnamed ** nonomida *✓ unnerve ** descoraji *✓ unnoticeable ** nonotable *✓ unobscured ** nonoscurida *✓ unobserved ** nonoservada *✓ unobstructed ** nonimpedida *✓ unobtainable ** nonotenable *✓ unofficial ** nonofisial *✓ unopened ** nonabrida *✓ unpaid ** nonpaiada *✓ unpainted ** nonpintida *✓ unpalatable ** nonplasente (de comedas) *✓ unpasteurized ** nonpasteurida *✓ unpaved ** nonpaveda *✓ unpin ** despinida *✓ unplanned ** nonespetada, nonintendea *✓ unpolluted ** noncontaminada *✓ unpopular ** nonpopular *✓ unprejudiced ** nonprejudosa *✓ unpretentious ** modesta, umil *✓ unpreventable ** nonprevenable *✓ unprincipled ** nonmoral *✓ unprintable ** nonprimable *✓ unprofessional ** nonmoral; noncapas *✓ unprofitable ** nonprofitable *✓ unqualified ** noncapas; nonpreparada; nondutada *✓ unquestionable ** nondutable *✓ unrated ** nongradida *✓ unravel ** desmarania, destricota; desintegra; solve *✓ unreal ** nonreal *✓ unreceptive ** nonresetante *✓ unreformed ** nonreformida *✓ unrelated ** nonrelatada *✓ unrelenting ** nonsedente *✓ unreported ** nonreportada *✓ unrepresentative ** nonrepresentante *✓ unreserved ** nonrestrinjeda; nonreservada *✓ unrespectful ** nonrespetosa *✓ unresponsive ** nonrespondente *✓ unrewarding ** nonsasiante *✓ unripe ** nonmatur *✓ unrivaled unrivalled ** sin egal *✓ unruffled ** calma *✓ unruly ** turbosa *✓ unsaddle ** desela - desapone la sela **Desensela. Nos ia ajunta "ensela" en la pasada per evita confusa con "seli" de "selo". Simon **bon. jorj *✓ unsafe ** nonsecur *✓ unsaid ** nondiseda *✓ unsalted ** sin sal *✓ unsanitary ** nonijenial *✓ unsatisfactory ** nonsasiante *✓ unsatisfied ** nonsasiada *✓ unscathed ** nonferida *✓ unscented ** sin odor *✓ unscientific ** nonsiensal *✓ unscramble ** solve *✓ unscreened ** noninvestigada; nonmostrada *✓ unscrew ** desvisi *✓ unscrupulous ** nonmoral *✓ unseasonable ** estra la saison *✓ unseasoned ** nonspisida **nos nesesa ajunta "season" a "spisi" *✓ unseat ** espulsa *✓ unsecured ** nonsecurida *✓ unseemly ** nonconveninte *✓ unselfish ** nonegosa *✓ unshackle ** desaponi la securitalo **Plu simple, "desecuri la talos". Simon **plu bon. jorj *✓ unshakable ** ostinosa *✓ unshod ** sin zapatos; sin fero (de cavalo) *✓ unshorn ** nonrasada *✓ unsightly ** fea, repulsante *✓ unsmiling ** sombre *✓ unsnarl ** desmarania *✓ unsoiled ** nonsusiada *✓ unsolvable ** nonsolvable *✓ unsorted ** nonordinada *✓ unspecialized ** nonspesialida *✓ unspoiled ** nonregalada; nonmalida *✓ unspoken ** nondiseda *✓ unstated ** nondiseda *✓ unsterile ** nonsteril *✓ unstrap ** desinturi *✓ unstructured ** nonstruturida *✓ unsubstantiated ** nonconfirmada *✓ unsuited ** nonconvinente *✓ unsullied ** nonmalida, sin manxa *✓ unsung ** nonlodada *✓ unsupervised ** nonsupravideda *✓ unsupported ** nonsuportada *✓ unsure ** nonserta *✓ unsurpassed ** nonesededa, nonsuprapasada *✓ unsurprised ** nonsurpendeda *✓ unsusceptible to ** imuna *✓ unsuspected ** nonsuspetada *✓ unsuspecting ** nonsuspetante *✓ unsustainable ** nonsustable ** ✓ nos nesesa "sustable" per "sustainable" *✓ unswayed ** nonconvinseda *✓ unsweetened ** nondulsida *✓ unswerving ** nondeviante ** nota: nos nesesa "devia" per "swerve" *✓ unsystematic ** nonsistemal *✓ untainted ** nonmanxada *✓ untapped ** nonesplotada *✓ untenable ** nondefendable *✓ untended ** nonatendeda *✓ untested ** nonprobada *✓ untether ** nonsecurida *✓ unthinkable ** nonpensable *✓ untimely ** nonoportun *✓ unto ** asta *✓ untold ** nonarada *✓ untouchable ** nontocable, paria *✓ untouched ** nontocada *✓ untraceable **nontrasable *✓ untranslated **nontraduida *✓ untried **nonatentada **Nonprobada. Simon *✓ untucked ** desordinada *✓ unturned ** nondescovreda **Esce "unturned" pote sinifia "undiscovered"? Me ta espeta "nonturnada" (no formida par un turnador) e "nonturbada" (per descrive la tera). Simon **me ia pensa de juas de cartes. jorj **Cisa "nonrevelada" ta es plu clar per acel. Simon *✓ unvaccinated ** nonvasinida *✓ unverified ** nonsertida *✓ unversed ** noncapas *✓ unvoiced ** nondiseda *✓ unwanted ** nondesirada *✓ unwed ** nonsposida *✓ unwelcome ** nonbonvenida *✓ unwell ** malada *✓ unwitnessed ** nonvideda *✓ unworldly ** no de esta mundo; spiritosa *✓ unworthy ** nonmeritada *✓ unwound ** desenrolada *✓ unzipped ** dezipida *✓ upcoming ** prosiminte *✓ upend ** inversa *✓ upheld ** suportada *✓ uphold ** suporta *✓ upkeep ** manteni (n) *✓ uplift ** leva; felisi *✓ uplink ** supralia - transmete a un satelite o otra comunicador supra la tera ** ✓ nos nesesa ance "sulia" per "downlink") *✓ upperclassman ** studiante de ultima anio *✓ uppercut ** colpa a supra *✓ uppermost ** la plu alta *✓ uppity ** egosa (usada en un modo prejudosa) *✓ upriver ** contra la corente ** "downriver" es "con la corente" **Nos ave ja "con(tra) la flue", cual me prefere. Simon *✓ uproarious ** ilario, ruidosa *✓ upshot ** resulta *✓ upstage ** ombri (metafor) *✓ upstanding ** onorosa *✓ upstart ** comensor egosa *✓ upstate ** norde *✓ upstroke ** asende (n) *✓ upswept ** asendente *✓ upswing ** asende *✓ uptake ** asorbe; emetador; usa nova **Me no comprende la refere a "emetador". Lo es la reversa (asorbe), no? Simon **lo refere a la sinifia "a pipe or flue leading air, smoke, or gases up to a chimney." jorj **A, grasias. Ma "emetador" es cualce aparato cual emete. La cosa major de un "uptake" es ce lo prende la gas a supra. La emetador vera es la apico de la ximine. Cisa "duto asendente" o "suximine"? Ultima, esta sinifia de "uptake" no pare comun: me no trova lo en disionarios bilingual grande, o en disionarios engles de grandia media. Simon *✓ uptown ** area rica *✓ upturn ** asende *✓ urbane ** sofistica (n); cortes (n) **Ajetivos, no nomes, probable. Simon **serta. un era de atende. jorj *✓ urbanologist ** urbolojiste *✓ urbanology ** urbolojia *✓ urinalyses ** urinanalise - la analise medical de la contenidas de urina **Nos ave ja la forma "urinalise". Simon **oce. jorj *✓ urolith ** urolito - un calculo en la vesica, un maladia de canes, gatos, e alga otra animales *✓ urticaria ** urticaria - un eruta de bultetas ronda sur la pel cual pruri sever, en alga casos con infla perilosa, causada par un reata alerjica, tipal a comedas spesifada ** ance: ajunta "hives" a "urticaria". *✓ useable ** usable *✓ usufruct law the right to enjoy the use and advantages of another's property short of the destruction or waste of its substance. ** usufruta - en lege, la direto per usa de la propria de un otra estra la destrui o peri de la propria v *✓ vacate ** desocupa *✓ vacuous ** testo vacua *✓ vagary ** varia (n) *✓ vaginitis ** vajinite - inflama de la vajina *✓ vagrancy **vagabonia *✓ vagrant ** vagabon *✓ vagus ** vago *✓ vainglory ** orgulo vana *✓ valance ** valda de leto; cortina alta **Valda? Simon **pardona: "falda". jorj **A, natural. Me senti stupida per no divina la intende :) Simon *✓ vale ** vale *✓ valediction ** parla de adio *✓ valedictorian ** graduada prima (n) *✓ valiant ** corajosa *✓ valise ** valis *✓ valium ** diazepam - un medisin per destensa la musculos e calmi ansia *✓ valkyrie ** valciria - un de la femes ci condui la gerores matada a valala, la pais de la dios en mitos norsce antica ** valala - la pais de la dios e gerores onorada cual mori en gera en la mitos norsce antica *✓ vandal ** vandal - un criminor ci dana o destrui propria publica o privata *✓ vandalize ** vandali *✓ vandalism ** vandalisme *✓ vanillin ** vanilina - un composada bonodorosa en vanilia *✓ vapid ** blanda *✓ variance ** varia (n) *✓ varicose ** varicosa - afetada par un disturba causada par la infla e longi serpentin de la venas, plu comun de la gamas **nose nesesa ajunta "condition" (medical) per "disturba" *✓ varietal ** varial *✓ varsity ** ecipo prima (de scola o universia) *✓ vasoconstriction ** vasoconstrinje - la constrinje de la dutos de sangue, cual alti la presa sangual *✓ vasodilation ** vasodilata - la dilata de la dutos de sangue, cual redui la presa sangual *✓ vasopressor ** vasoconstrinjente *✓ vedanta ** vedanta - un de la ses filosfias ortodox en induisme, fundida sur la testos la plu antica *✓ vedantic ** vedantal *✓ veganism ** veganisme *✓ vegetative ** vejetal *✓ vehicular ** veculal *✓ vellum ** pergamin (de boveta) *✓ velour ** veluda *✓ velveteen ** veludin (n) *✓ venal showing or motivated by susceptibility to bribery ** sobornable *✓ venereal ** sesal *✓ vengeful ** venjosa *✓ venial ** peca pardonable *✓ venipuncture ** venipuntur - la prosede medical per estrae sangue o introdui medisin *✓ venous ** venal *✓ ventriloquy ** ventrilocuia *✓ venturi a short piece of narrow tube between wider sections for measuring flow rate or exerting suction. ** venturi - un peso corta de tubo magra entre sesiones plu larga per mesura la rapidia de flue o per suca *✓ veracious ** verosa *✓ veracity ** verosia *✓ verbalize ** parla *✓ verbatim ** esata *✓ verdant, verdure ** verdosa *✓ verifiable ** sertable *✓ verisimilitude ** realosa *✓ veritable ** vera *✓ verity ** veria *✓ vermeil ** arjenta dorada, bronze dorada *✓ vermiculite ** vermiculita - un mineral jala o brun, usada per insula o como un media cual reteni umidia per plantas cresente *✓ vermilion ** scarlata *✓ vernier ** balansa fratal *✓ vertex ** apico, punto *✓ vesper ** prea de sera *✓ vestal ** vestal - un prete fem de la relijio roman antica, ci debe resta virjinal per la 30 anios de sua servi *✓ vestibular ** vestibulal - pertinente a la sensa de ecuilibria e move en la orea interna *✓ vetted ** esaminada *✓ vexatious ** frustrante *✓ viability ** survivablia ** "Survivablia" es la capasia de es surviveda, ma "viability" es la capasia de survive. Simon *✓ viable ** survivable **me comprende. donce, me sujeste "viable" e "viablia". la orijin de estas es vera "vive-able" (como italian "vivibile"), ma lo es plu bon como un parola autonom, pd la "-able" no vera aplica. jorj *✓ vibrant ** enerjiosa, pulsante, briliante, resonante *✓ vibraphone, vibraharp, vibes ** vibrafon - un strumento musical de percuse con un serie de baras metal supra tubos resonante e vibrante *✓ vibrato ** vibra (n) *✓ vicarious ** nondireta *✓ viceregent ** visrenor *✓ vicissitude ** altera *✓ vicissitudes ** ondas *✓ victimless ** sin vitim *✓ victual ** comeda *✓ vicuna ** vicunia *✓ vilify ** desvalua *✓ villus/villi ** vilo/vilos - estendes ditin de un surfas; la estendes peti en la fore de la intestino magra *✓ vinaigrette ** vinagreta - salsa per la salada, composada de olio, vinagra, e spises ** nota: nos nesesa ajunta "dressing" a "salsa", o ajunta "salsa de salada" *✓ vinca, periwinkle ** vinca - Vinca un planta de la mundo vea con fores plata con sinco petales, tipal blu *✓ vindicate, vindication ** desculpa *✓ vindictive ** venjosa, odiosa *vintage ** la anio (n de vino); alta cualia (a de vino); anticalia *✓ viol, viola de gamba ** viola vertical *✓ violist ** violiste *✓ violoncellist ** xeliste *✓ virile ** masiosa *✓ virology, virologist ** virolojia/iste - la ramo de biolojia cual studia viruses *✓ virtuoso ** mestre *✓ virulent ** tosica, infetosa, malevolente *✓ visage ** fas *✓ viselike ** abrasadorin *✓ vishnu ** vixnu - un de la tre dios suprema en induisme, videda tipal como la conservor *✓ visibility ** vidablia *✓ visualize ** imajina *✓ vita vitae ** resoma *✓ vitalize ** enerji *✓ vitiate ** descapasi *✓ viticulture ** cultiva de uvas *✓ vitreous ** vitrin *✓ vituperate ** culpa, insulta *✓ vivacious ** vivosa *✓ vivify ** anima *✓ vixen ** volpe fema *✓ vizier, vizir ** vizir - ofisior alta en alga paises muslim *✓ vocalist ** cantor *✓ vociferous ** forte *✓ volition ** vole *✓ volley ** bombarda *✓ volleyball ** volibal - un jua de du ecipos en cual un bal es colpada par mano supra un rede alta, con la gol de ateni puntos par causa la bal cade a la lado de la otra ecipo *✓ voltaic ** voltaica - pertinente a electrica produida par la ativa cimical en un pila *✓ voluble ** parlosa *✓ voluminous ** volumosa *✓ voluptuary ** libidosa (n) *✓ volvox ** volvox - un vivente de un selula cual formi colonias pico e sfero *✓ voracious ** nonsasiable *✓ votive ** ofre de promete *✓ vouchsafe ** dona; revela; basi se a *vulcan ** la dio de foca de la romanes antica; un estrateran de la naras de "Star Trek" **Estas no nesesa es incluida. "Clingon" cisa, car lo esiste como un lingua construida importante. **o sutrae esta o ajunta clingon! :o) esce tu sabe la cuantia de adorores de "Star Trek" gusta ance linguas artifisial? nota ce nos ave ja "hobit". jorj **Probable nos no nesesa "hobit": nos ave "elfo" e "orco", ma los es plu jeneral aplicable. Nos no ia inclui nomes de otra linguas construida, donce inclui clingon pare strana. E per ecuilibra entre la francisias, nos ta es obligada a inclui ance "dalec" :) Simon *✓ vulgarian ** bruta *✓ vulgate ** demotica *✓ vulpine ** volpin w *✓ wacky ** demente *✓ wadi ** uadi - un vale o foson cual es seca estra la saison pluvosa *✓ wagoner ** vagonor *✓ wagtail ** motasila - un avia cantante con coda longa ci secuta lo frecuente Motacillidae *✓ waif ** orfan; abandonada *✓ wain ** vagon *✓ wainscot, wainscotting ** panel basa *✓ wainwright ** fabricor de vagones *✓ waiver ** renunsia *✓ wakeful ** atendente, veliada *✓ wale ** banda (de barcon); costelin (de stofa) *✓ walkup ** aparte sin asendador *✓ wallaby ** ualabi - un membro de un de la spesies variosa de cangaru peti Macropodidae *✓ wallboard ** plance de jeso *✓ wallflower ** timida (n) *✓ wallop ** colpa grande *✓ wampum ** uampum - perleta, tipal parte de un cadena, usada par alga tribus de americanes orijinal como un media de intercambia o un rejistra de tratas o otra avenis *✓ wan ** pal *✓ wanker ** masturbor *✓ warble ** canta melodiosa (v e n) *✓ warder ** gardor (en prison) *✓ ware ** benes *✓ warfarin ** uarfarin - un composa usada per mata ratas e como un medisin en la trata de trombose *✓ warhorse ** cavalo de gera *✓ warlock ** sorsor mas *✓ warmhearted ** compatiosa *✓ warm-up ** prepara *✓ on the warpath ** preparada per batalia *✓ warthog ** focacero - Phacochoerus un porco savaje de africa sude con dentones grande **"Facocero", me suposa. Simon **serta. pardona. jorj *✓ wartime ** periodo de gera, tempo de gera *✓ washbowl ** lavabo *✓ washday ** dia de lava *✓ washerwoman, washwoman, launderer ** lavor **✓ nota: nos nesesa ajunta "launder" a "lava" *✓ washout ** deluvia; parada par pluve *✓ washrag ** teleta de lavabo *✓ washroom ** sal de lava *✓ washtub ** bol de lava ** nos nesesa ajunta "tub" a "bol" e "banio" *✓ waspish waspy ** vespin *✓ wassail ** vin calda *✓ wastebasket ** sesto de dejeta *✓ wastrel ** pigra (n) *✓ watchful ** vijilante *✓ watchtower ** tor de vijila *✓ watercraft ** veculo acual *✓ waterfowl ** avias acual *✓ waterlog ** empapa *✓ watermark ** filigrana (ajunta a la defini presente; comun en la linguas romanica) *✓ waterpower ** potia idraulica *✓ watershed ** basin idrografial **✓ nota: nos nesesa "idrografia" per "hydrography" - la siensa de mesura e mapa corpos de acua, como mares, lagos, e rios *✓ waterside ** costa, rivaa *✓ waterskiing ** sci acual *✓ waterspout ** tubo drenante; trompa acual *✓ waterworks ** sentro de trata de acua *✓ wattage ** vatia *✓ waveband ** banda de frecuentia *✓ waveform ** forma de onda *✓ waxbill ** estrildido - Esterldidae un familia de pinsones de Australia e Asia sude-este, notada per sua nidos grande cupolin *✓ waylaid ** embosceda *✓ wayside ** lado de via *✓ wayward ** oposante *✓ weal, wheal, welt ** marca de colpa *✓ weal ** bonstate *✓ weaponry ** armas *✓ wearable ** portable (de vestes) **Ance "aponable" per descrive aparatos. Simon **bon idea. jorj *✓ weatherproof ** secur contra tempesta *✓ weatherstripping ** selinte contra fria *✓ webfoot ** pede membranosa *✓ wedlock ** sposi *✓ wee ** peti *✓ weekday ** dia de semana; dia de labora *✓ weepy ** larmosa *✓ weevil ** scarabe elefantin Curculionoidea *✓ weighty ** seria *✓ wellbeing ** bonstate *✓ wellborn ** nobil *✓ wellness ** sania *✓ wench ** fem joven *✓ westernize ** europeani? (me vole evita introdui "occidental" (e "oriental"), ma "uesti" pare strana, no? me espeta tua sujeste **"Uesti" pare intera bon e coreta a me. Si lo pare strana, esta es mera car tu no ia deveni ja abituada a lo :) Nos debe ajunta ance "europeani" per "europeanize". Simon **oce. jorj *✓ westward ** a ueste *✓ whacky ** comica *✓ wham ** colpa; pum (esclama) *✓ whatnot ** tal cosas *✓ wheelbase ** estende de ase *✓ wheelwright ** fabricor de rotas *✓ wheezy ** ruidosa respirante *✓ whelp ** om joven *✓ wherewithal ** nesesas *✓ whetstone ** petra per agi *✓ whiffle ** sofleta *✓ whimsey, whimsy ** capris *✓ whiney ** cexosa *✓ whinny ** iii, clama dulse (de cavalo) *✓ whiplash ** xoca a la colo *✓ whippet ** uipet - un raza de can, peti e magra, elevada per corsa *✓ whippoorwill ** antrostomo - Antrostomus un jenera de caprimuljo noturna de la mundo nova *✓ whirligig ** jirante *✓ whir, whirr, whiz, whizz ** zumbi *✓ whist ** uist - un jua de cartes per du duples de juores, en cual los reseta puntos per la cuantia de prendes *✓ whitecap ** cresta spumosa *✓ whitefish ** coregon Coregoninae - un membro de la jenera de salmon de acua dulse de areas norde de la emisfera norde *✓ whiteout ** nevon; licuida coretinte *✓ whit sunday ** soldia de pentecoste *✓ whittle ** talia lenio *✓ whiz ** esperta *✓ whodunit ** misterio *✓ wholehearted ** sinsera *✓ wholesale ** vende major *✓ whomever, whomsoever, whosoever ** cualcun *✓ whoopee ** ura! *✓ whopper ** enorme (n); menti enorme *✓ whopping ** enorme (a) *✓ whorehouse ** bordel *✓ whoreson ** fio de puta *✓ whorish ** putin *✓ wickiup wickyup wigwam ** uiguam = un cabana composada de un strutur oval covreda con erba o bastetas *✓ wiener ** salsix american *✓ wierd ** strana *✓ wiggly, wriggly ** ximinte *✓ wigmaker ** perucor *✓ wile ** engana (n) *✓ wilful, willful ** intendente *✓ willowy ** magra *✓ wimple ** tela de testa *✓ windbag ** saco de venta (metafor) *✓ windblown ** soflada par venta *✓ windburn ** pel iritada par venta *✓ windchill ** fri par venta (n) *✓ windfall ** bonfortuna nonespetada *✓ windowpane ** vitro de fenetra *✓ windowsill ** cornisa de fenetra *✓ windstorm ** tempesta de venta *✓ surfa a vela *windsurf, sailboarding *✓ sailboard ** plance de vela *✓ windswept ** scopida par venta (metafor) *✓ winepress ** presador de vino **✓ nota: nos nesesa "presador" per "press" **✓ nota: nos nesesa "primador" - "printer", "printing press" *✓ wineskin ** pel de vino *✓ wingspan ** estende de alias *✓ winnow ** venti - per separa la gran de la gluma *✓ wino ** vagabon enebriada *✓ winsome ** atraosa *✓ wintergreen ** gaulteria - Gaultheria planta sempreverde cual produi un olio bonodorosa mentin *✓ winterize ** prepara per inverno *✓ wintery ** invernosa *✓ wipeout ** fali, cade (n) *✓ wiretap ** escutador (n); spia par escutador *✓ wiry ** filin (pe capela); tendenosa *✓ wisecrack ** burla (v, n) *✓ wisp ** mexa *✓ wisteria ** glisina - Wisteria un arboreta trepante con grupos pendante de flores pal bluin lila *✓ wistful ** regretosa *✓ witchery ** sorsoria *✓ wyvern - 2 legged dragon ** viverna *✓ wizardry ** sorsoria *✓ woeful ** tristiosa *✓ wolfram =tungsten ** uolfram *✓ womanish ** femin *✓ womanize ** xasafem *✓ wonderland ** pais merveliosa *✓ wonky ** apoiada, coxeante *✓ wonk ** asiduosa (n), spesialiste *✓ woodcarver ** siselor *✓ woodland ** bosce *✓ woodman ** boscor *✓ woodpile ** pilo de lenio *✓ woodshed ** cabana de lenio *✓ woodwork ** carpenta *✓ woodworm ** larva xilofaje *✓ woofer ** parlador basa *✓ woolgathering ** fantasia *✓ woomera - aboriginal stick used to throw spear ** lansadardo *✓ woops ** op *✓ woosh ** zumbi *✓ woozy ** marea *✓ wordplay ** broma de parolas *✓ workaholic ** laboromanica - algun ci no pote sesa labora *✓ workday ** dia de labora *✓ workhorse ** bestia de carga (metafor) *✓ workhouse ** laboreria *✓ workingman/woman ** laboror *✓ workout **eserse *✓ workroom ** sal de labora *✓ workstation ** posto de labora **Me pensa ce esta debe es "stasion de labora", seguente la sinifia "un loca do un soldato es poneda" ja listada per "stasion". "Posto" es un rol en un organiza. Simon **bon punto. jorj *✓ worktable ** table de labora *✓ workup ** esamina; prepara *✓ workweek ** dias de labora **Semana de labora, no? Simon **no, en mea opina. "workweek" refere a la sinco dias en la semana en cual on labora, no a un semana de sete dias. natural, alga persones labora ses dias, etc. jorj **Ma si me labora en cada de la sinco dias de lundi a venerdi, la espresa "dias de labora" pote refere sola a martedi e jovedi (per esemplo). "Working days" no es la mesma como "working week". La conseta sentral de "working week" es ce lo es la parte de la semana en cual on labora; lo repete se en cada semana, donce "semana de labora" pare conveni intera. An si on tradui lo como "a week's worth of work", esta es ancora la mesma idea: "a week's worth of week" inclui sola la partes de la semana en cual la person consernada va labora. Simon *✓ worrisome ** problemosa *✓ worsen ** mali *✓ wraith ** fantasma *✓ wrangle ** disputa; gida bestias *✓ wrangler ** bovor *✓ wrapper ** paper *✓ wrathful ** colerosa *✓ wreak ** forsa *✓ wreck ** ruina *✓ wright ** fabricor *✓ wristband ** brasaleta *✓ write-off ** perda completa (n); dedui finansial **No "dedui" (= deduce), ma "cansela"? Simon **si. me oblida ce "dedui" no es la mesma como un "deduction" finansial. jorj *✓ wrongheaded ** malgidada *✓ wry ** ironial x *✓ xebec, zebec ** xabeco - - un barcon de vela de la mediteraneo de la sentenio 18 *✓ xenobiology ** xenobiolojia - la studia de viventes posible en otra planetas *✓ xerophyte ** xerofite - un planta cual prefere environes seca ** Me ia ajunta esta a "xerofilica" en loca. Simon *✓ xylograph ** xilogram - un imaje fabrica de un desinia taliada en un bloco de lenio y *✓ yack, yak ** parleta *✓ yahweh ** iaue *✓ yardarm ** verga - un palo longa perpendicular a un masto de un barcon per suporta un vela cuadro *✓ yardstick ** regla *✓ yarrow ** milfolia - un planta eurasian de la familia de la margarita, con folias plumin e flores peti, bonodorosa, e blanca, jala, o rosa millefolium *✓ yaw ** verje *✓ ye ** vos *✓ yea ** si *✓ yeasty ** fermentosa *✓ yeshiva ** scola iudi *✓ yesteryear ** anio pasada *✓ yip ** abaieta *✓ yodel ** iodle - canta con alterna rapida entre vose normal e falseto *✓ yonder, yon ** acel, ala *✓ yore ** pasada *✓ yucca ** iuca - Yucca un planta de la familia de la agave con folias rijida e spadin e mastos de flores campanin blanca, trvada en Mexico e SUA sude-ueste *✓ yule yuletide ** natal *✓ yummy ** deletosa z *✓ zany ** comica *✓ Zanzibar ** un isola estra la costa de Africa este, un parte de Tanzania *✓ zap ** colpa *✓ zazen ** zazen - medita sentinte en zen budisme *✓ zealot ** estremiste *✓ zealotry ** estremisme *✓ zest ** zelo *✓ zestful ** zelosa *✓ zeus ** Zeus - la dio suprema en la relijio de Elas antica *✓ zinger ** broma *✓ zonal ** zonal *✓ zoogeography/ist ** zojeografia/iste - la ramo de jeografia cual trata la distribui e move de animales *✓ zoophyte ** zofite - un animal plantin *✓ zwieback ** biscoto seca